


Do krwi ostatniej

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Saving People Hunting Things, herbs, soulles!sam, vampire!Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Alternatywna wersja zwampirzenia Deana z "Live free ot twi-hard", w której Dean nie wybija gniazda, nie odzyskuje swego dawnego życia, a w zamian za to wpada w ręce sadystycznego łowcy, który nienawidzi wampirów, a i za Winchesterami nie przepada. Ratuje go inna łowczyni i zechce pomóc w odwampirzeniu, co nie okaże się takie łatwe, jakby się wydawało.





	1. W piwnicznej izbie

Tego, że Walter Shore był stuknięty, domyślał się każdy. Właściwie prawie wszyscy łowcy byli mniej lub bardziej szaleni i nic w tym dziwnego, bo większość z nich została łowcami po stracie kogoś bliskiego, kto nie przetrwał spotkania trzeciego stopnia z istotą nadprzyrodzoną. Niemniej Walter był stuknięty jakby bardziej.

Marnie o tym wiedziała, ale nie miała większego wyboru – był jedynym znanym jej ekspertem od wszelkiego rodzaju wampirzego tałatajstwa, a ona zetknęła się z wampirem niespotykanym. Tymczasem nawet jej własny ojciec, świeć Panie nad jego duszą, powiadał, że stary Walter miał prawdziwego fioła na punkcie krwiopijców. Niegdyś zabiły mu rodzinę – żonę i dwójkę dzieci, ale jego prywatna wendetta ciągnęła się od lat i wciąż nie było widać jej końca, mimo że dopadł całe gniazdo, które wówczas zawiniło. To, i następne, i kolejne. Walter Shore nie potrafił przestać. Alpy, bruksy, brukołaki, jaracary, lamie, ekimmu – zabijał je do koloru, do wyboru, z czasem zamieniając się w obłąkaną wersję van Helsinga, podejrzliwego, zgorzkniałego odludka nie rozstającego się z maczetą. Przynajmniej takie chodziły słuchy. Co prawda słuchy w środowisku łowców bywały przesadzone, jak choćby w przypadku braci Winchesterów, którzy podobno uwolnili Lucyfera i wywołali Apokalipsę, po czym ją zażegnali. Chyba Marnie zauważyłaby Apokalipsę, gdyby takowa miała miejsce, prawda?

W każdym razie Waltera, chociaż nie miał konszachtów z Jeźdźcami Apokalipsy ani Lucyferem, nikt nie lubił, w zajeździe u Harvellów nie stawiano mu piwa, a po tragicznym końcu ulubionego miejsca spotkań łowców, ludzie zaczęli unikać go na dobre. Chyba, że zetknęli się z nietypowym rodzajem wampira, tak jak Marnie.

Kiedy niedaleko jej rodzinnego miasteczka Columbus w stanie Ohio zaczęły ginąć nastoletnie dziewczęta, a w zamian zaczęto znajdować ich ciała, całkiem osuszone z krwi, a dodatkowo naznaczone poparzeniami trzeciego stopnia, Marnę trafił szlag i poczuła się urażona w swej łowieckiej dumie – jak coś śmiało polować tak blisko jej domu? Jednak zanim mogła dać upust swej urazie, potrzebowała podpowiedzi, jak poradzić sobie ze stworem, który wypijał ofiarom krew i jednocześnie palił je żywym ogniem, więc - chcąc nie chcąc, zapukała do odrapanych drzwi w Creedmoore w Teksasie.

Dobrze, że Walter odbierał telefony i wiedział o jej przyjeździe, bo inaczej - tego była pewna, powitałby ją na progu co najmniej ze strzelbą na słonie. A tak przywitał ją jedynie hałaśliwym otwieraniem kilku zamków (jakby mieszkał w Fort Knox) i uprzejmym burknięciem, nieumiejętnie chowając za plecami sporą maczetę. Maczetą Marnie nie przejęła się w najmniejszym stopniu, gorzej, że domostwo Waltera wyglądało tak jak się tego spodziewała – ciemne, zagracone, zapuszczone i woniejące zastarzałym potem, starymi skarpetami, gnijącymi resztkami jedzenia i czymś, czego na całe szczęście nie potrafiła zidentyfikować. Pocieszał ją jedynie fakt, że latem śmierdziałoby gorzej, niż w późnojesiennym chłodzie przy gospodarzu wyraźnie oszczędzającym na ogrzewaniu (kominek ział pustką i starym popiołem). Po namowach Waltera z oporami zdjęła kurtkę, ale została w grubym, szarym golfie i myśliwskiej kamizelce – miała słabość do ciepłych swetrów, jak i ukrywania tego i owego po licznych kieszeniach. Niska, drobna, o ostrzejszych rysach twarzy po matce Czejence, złagodzonych polsko-irlandzkimi zaokrągleniami po ojcu, nie wydała się gospodarzowi zbyt groźną, bo po chwili odłożył maczetę, rozluźnił się, a nawet zaproponował herbatę. Jednak w tych warunkach zdecydowanie wolała coś mocniejszego – jeśli nawet szklanka była brudna, procenty powinny ją zdezynfekować.

Ukradkiem obserwowała Waltera, gdy nalewał im taniej whisky i wyciągał z zawalonych półek kolejne zakurzone zapiski. Gdyby się umył, ostrzygł i przebrał, wyglądałby całkiem nieźle jak na faceta w bardzo słusznym wieku, ale nieogolony, zarośnięty po uszy, w wymiętolonej flanelowej koszuli i wyszarganych spodniach na szelkach przypominał jej wilkołaka w fazie przemiany. Jej ojciec powiedziałby krótko, że Walter wyglądał jak jaźwiec. Bo wyglądał.

Jednak naprawdę sporo wiedział o wampirach. Gdy tylko wspomniała o ofiarach wyssanych z krwi, a jednocześnie poparzonych, momentalnie wykrzyknął, że to na pewno katakan, stwór znany przede wszystkim w Grecji i na Krecie, który pluje na ofiary ich własną krwią, przetworzoną w palącą substancję i potrafiącą przeżreć się do kości. Marnie skojarzyło się to raczej z Obcym, ale zmilczała. Nie sądziła, by Walter docenił nawiązania popkulturowe, chyba że mówiliby o „Nosferatu” Herzoga. Toteż siedziała na wytartym, lepiącym się od brudu fotelu cichutko jak myszka, oszczędnymi łykami popijała whisky, potakiwała wszystkiemu, co opowiadał, czasami zapisując coś na tablecie, na co spoglądał nieco podejrzliwie, jakby się bał, że ukradnie mu kawałek duszy. Dobra, przesadzała, ale Walter zdawał się naprawdę dziwaczny, nieufny i zamknięty w sobie jak ostryga. Sądząc po zapachu – nieświeża.

Im bardziej ubywało whisky w butelce, tym bardziej Shore robił się wylewny i gadatliwy, snując historie o polowaniach na różnego rodzaju wampiry, ze smakiem opisując sposoby ich zabijania, torturowania i dekapitacji i wyraźnie lubując się szczegółami. Grające na parapecie radio jedynie dolewało oliwy do ognia, jako że nastawione na jakąś lokalną stację religijną cały czas nadawało nabożne hymny na zmianę z kazaniami o ogniu piekielnym czekającym na potępionych, w domyśle – większość słuchaczy. Marnie była nie do końca wierząca, z pieśni religijnych uznawała jedynie „Pieśń nad pieśniami”, a ogień piekielny w ogóle jej nie bawił. Dobrze wiedziała, że jak każdy łowca ma na sumieniu to i owo, cholera wie, do czego ją kwalifikujące. Ponadto miała nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że nie są z Walterem sami, a wrażenie potęgowały szelesty i hałasy dobiegające spod klejącej się od brudu podłogi. Zerknęła na wystrzępiony dywanik pod oknem i dałaby sobie głowę uciąć, że zakrywa klapę do piwnicy.

\- Wyjątkowo dorodne szczury – mruknęła od niechcenia, upijając kolejny łyk whisky. – Strasznie dokazują.

Walter urwał w połowie opowieści o patroszeniu ekimmu i przyżeganiu ran, by się samoistnie nie leczyły. Odchrząknął i z pewnym zakłopotaniem potarł nieogoloną szczękę.

\- To nie szczury – burknął. – To wampir. Ale spokojnie, zamknięty i odurzony krwią nieboszczyka.

\- Jaki wampir? – zainteresowała się Marnie, przytłoczona mnogością wampirzych gatunków, o których Shore wspominał przez cały wieczór. – I po co?

\- Zwykły – przyznał Walter niechętnie, wzruszając ramionami. – A po co? Bo ja wiem? Z ostatniej wyprawy na gniazdo przywlokłem świeżo upieczonego wampira, to sobie na nim eksperymentuję.

\- Eksperymentujesz? – Marnie wzdrygnęła się lekko. Sądząc po tym, co dotąd usłyszała, doświadczenia Waltera musiały być niewyobrażalnie bolesne. Ten facet wyraźnie miał kuku na muniu, a do tego uwielbiał zabijać ze szczególnym okrucieństwem (ciekawe, czy już za młodu wyrywał muchom skrzydełka, czy naszło go później, gdy zaczął polować na wampiry). Wampir nie wampir – momentalnie zrobiło jej się żal stworzenia uwięzionego w piwnicy.

\- Mało humanitarne – powiedziała oględnie, mrużąc i tak lekko skośne oczy.

\- W dupę z humanitaryzmem – warknął Walter i poczerwieniał na twarzy (tam, gdzie nie sięgała broda i bokobrody). – A te cholerne krwiopijce to może są humanitarne, co? Humanitaryzm sraryzm. Przynajmniej mam z tego jakąś zabawę.

Na temat zabawy Marnie miała zupełnie inne zdanie, ale zmilczała. Nie lubiła wpychać palców między drzwi a futrynę. W każdym razie - nie otwarcie.

\- Dobra, twój dom, twoje zasady – uznała niechętnie, dopiła whisky i na wpół podniosła się z fotela, otrzepując kamizelkę i bojówki z paprochów. – Chcesz, to się zabawiaj z wampirem, chociaż najlepiej byłoby go czy ją po prostu zabić.

\- W końcu go zabiję – zgodził się Walter z nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem ukrytym w skołtunionej brodzie. – Jeśli ładnie poprosi…

No i masz - czysty psychopata, pomyślała Marnie z lekkim przerażeniem. Lepiej się stąd wynosić.

\- Dzięki za wszystkie rady co do katakana, ale powinnam się już zbierać, robota czeka – powiedziała na głos, starając się nie ujawniać narastającej niechęci.

\- Nie zostaniesz na noc? – Waltera naszedł nagły przypływ gościnności. – Wiesz, robota nie zając, nie ucieknie, a ja tak rzadko miewam gości...

Może się boją, że ich zamkniesz w piwnicy i z nimi poeksperymentujesz, przemknęło przez głowę Marnie, która powoli miała starego łowcy powyżej uszu.

\- Wybacz, Walterze, ale nie. Każda noc to kolejna ofiara, a nie chcę, by cholernik nazbierał ich na koncie choćby o jedną więcej – wyjaśniła, sięgając po puchową kurtkę, która niemal przylepiła się do brudnego oparcia. – Wracam do Columbus.

Na samą myśl o spaniu w tym brudzie i smrodzie, ze starym psychopatą w ramach rozrywki znęcającym się nad wampirem, doszła do wniosku, że zdecydowanie woli podły motel, a w ostateczności tylne siedzenie swojej wysłużonej hondy.

\- Szkoda, szkoda – wymamrotał Walter, odprowadzając ją do drzwi i po drodze zahaczając o wszelkie możliwe sterty pakunków i meble – miał już nieźle wypite. – Daj znać, jak sobie poradziłaś z przeklętym krwiopijcą.

\- Jasne – odpowiedziała na odczepnego, marząc jedynie o tym, by czym prędzej wyjść z tego zagraconego, przepojonego odorem brudu i nienawiści domu i nigdy do niego nie wrócić.

Chociaż wiedziała, że wróci doń szybciej, niżby tego chciała, bo sprawa wampira w piwnicy nie dawała jej spokoju. Czy nie lepiej byłoby skrócić mu cierpienia?

*

Może Walter Shore zainstalował trzy zamki w drzwiach wejściowych, ale Marnie miała udoskonalony zestaw wytrychów, którego nie zawahała się użyć w razie potrzeby. Po północy wślizgnęła się z powrotem do domostwa przy Old Lockhart Road, przyświecając sobie ołówkową latarką o punktowym światełku rozmiaru łebka od szpilki. Mimo że graty w korytarzu tworzyły prawdziwy labirynt, przemknęła między nimi lekko niczym baletnica stąpająca na czubkach puent, a nie dziewczyna w ciężkich traperach (i obszernej, myśliwskiej kamizelce). Niewielkie rozmiary, smukłość i gibkość miewały swoje zalety. Nim jednak zdążyła popaść w samozachwyt nad własną zręcznością, w przejściu  do salonu zawadziła o stertę starych magazynów National Inquiry, chociaż zdołała je podeprzeć, nim posypały się z szelestem kolorowego papieru.

Chrapanie dobiegające z sypialni wciśniętej za schodami po prawej dowodziło, że Walter spał snem sprawiedliwego (a przynajmniej zamroczonego alkoholem), ale na wszelki wypadek Marnie zajrzała przez uchylone drzwi, by się upewnić, czy stary łowca nie udaje, po czym wycofała się pospiesznie, czym prędzej pragnąc zapomnieć o tym, co właśnie zobaczyła, bo Walter gardził świeżą bielizną. A dla ścisłości – jakąkolwiek bielizną.

Zdegustowana wróciła do salonu, zrolowała wytarty dywanik pod oknem, zgodnie z oczekiwaniem znajdując pod nim klapę do piwnicy, zamkniętą na potężną kłódkę, która jednak nie oparła się jej wytrychom. Kilka szczebli w dół i stanęła na betonowej posadzce. Piwnica była ciemna jak oko wykol i równie zabałaganiona jak całe domostwo Waltera. Piętrzące się pod ścianami półki uginały się od pudeł, pojemników i słoików, w których na próżno byłoby szukać domowych zapraw czy zapasu proszku do prania. Metalowy stół śmierdział ostrym środkiem dezynfekującym, a rozłożone na nim przedmioty w słabym świetle latarki lśniły złowrogo niczym narzędzia tortur. W sumie były to narzędzia tortur.

Większość piwnicznego pomieszczenia zajmowała klatka z grubych prętów, na pierwszy rzut oka zdolna powstrzymać rozwścieczonego niedźwiedzia grizzly, a co dopiero wampira, dodatkowo skutego i prawdopodobnie oszołomionego krwią zmarłego. Walter zabezpieczył się na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

Marnie podeszła bliżej i po raz pierwszy przyjrzała się postaci skulonej w rogu klatki. Krótko ostrzyżony mężczyzna w podartych jasnych dżinsach i czarnym t-shircie siedział z kolanami podciągniętymi niemal pod brodę i zasłaniał twarz skutymi rękoma. Brudny i zakrwawiony jak dotąd w najmniejszym stopniu nie zareagował na Marnę, jakby było mu wszystko jedno, kto zszedł do piwnicy, by się nad nim pastwić. Punktowe światło latarki przemknęło po jego skulonej sylwetce i zatrzymało na splecionych rękach. Brakowało mu dwóch palców u lewej dłoni, a oba przedramiona były posiniaczone i naznaczone krwawymi pręgami. Dlaczego się nie regenerował? Głupie pytanie, przecież Shore na pewno go nie karmił.

Marnie przełknęła i zrobiła jeszcze jeden krok, sięgając ręką metalowych drzwiczek. Kłódka wyglądała na trudniejszą do pokonania niż ta przy zejściu do piwnicy. I co teraz? Wróciła, by zabić to nieszczęsne stworzenie, a teraz nie mogła się do tego zmusić. Pomijając smutny fakt, że wampir siedział zamknięty w klatce i raczej trudno byłoby go poprosić, by wystawił głowę przez pręty i mogła go zdekapitować. Wetknięta za pas maczeta zaczęła ją ziębić w nerki.

\- Hej – odezwała się w najbardziej idiotyczny sposób, jaki jej przyszedł do głowy. – Żyjesz?

Poruszył się nieznacznie i mogłaby przysiąc, że usłyszała ironiczne prychnięcie.

\- Ledwo. Trudno to nazwać życiem.

Głos miał zachrypnięty jakby odwykł od mówienia i na pół przytomnie przeciągał głoski. Musiał być otumaniony.

\- Mógłbyś na mnie spojrzeć? – spytała Marnie niepewnie. Mocniej chwyciła latarkę, bo wysmykiwała jej się ze spoconej dłoni. Co ona wyprawia – rozmawia z wampirem? Po co? Przecież przyszła go zabić, a nie z nim konwersować.

Spojrzał na nią zza skutych rąk i Marnie mało nie krzyknęła w głos. Zamiast prawego oka ziała czarna dziura pełna zakrzepłej krwi i strzępków tkanki. Właściwie cała prawa strona twarzy została zmasakrowana i spływała posoką. Za to nietknięte oko lśniło kocią zielenią, a lewy kącik ust wykrzywiał ironiczny uśmiech.

\- Napatrzyłaś się? – wychrypiał. – To sobie idź. Chyba, że chcesz się zabawić jak ten pieprzony świr, Walter.

\- Nie – niemal wykrzyknęła Marnie, kurczowo zaciskając palce na prętach drzwiczek. Wiele już widziała, ale na widok eksperymentów Waltera zrobiło jej się gorąco, gruby golf zaczął drapać w gardło, a słowa plątać na języku. – Kiedy się dowiedziałam, że Walter, że on, że ty, ja…

\- Postanowiłaś przybyć z odsieczą? – mruknął wampir z powątpiewaniem, spoglądając przy tym na rękojeść maczety wystającą zza paska jej bojówek. – Ach, nie, by skrócić mi cierpienia, tak?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała bezwiednie. Ta wymiana zdań zaczynała przypominać rozmowę kota z myszą - schwytanego przez hycla dachowca po ciężkich przejściach z malutką myszką, która przyniosła mu klucz do klatki tylko po to, by mógł ją później schrupać. Mimo to nie mogła oderwać wzroku od zmasakrowanej twarzy mężczyzny, upiornie polśniewającej w świetle latarki, skaczącej w jej ręce jak przestraszony konik polny. Cholerny Walter.

\- Śmiało, zrób to – rzucił gniewnie, zaciskając okaleczone dłonie w pięści i wyzywająco patrząc na nią ocalałym okiem. – Może nie nadstawię drugiego policzka, ale kark mogę. O ile uda ci się otworzyć klatkę.

\- Uda – odparła Marnie lakonicznie i odetchnęła głębiej, zmuszając się do opanowania. Latarka przestała drżeć jej w dłoni. Weź się w garść, kobieto, czas na zmianę planów. Przyszła zabić uwięzionego wampira, ale po tym, co zobaczyła, po prostu nie mogła. Tak jak nie potrafiłaby dobić lisa, który wpadł w potrzask i odgryzał sobie łapę, żeby się uwolnić. Być może zwariowała do reszty, ale jakaś sprawiedliwość mu się należała.

\- Powiedzmy, że nie skrócę ci cierpień - zaczęła, podając mu latarkę przez pręty klatki i sięgając do kieszeni kamizelki po zestaw wytrychów. – Wprost przeciwnie, wyprowadzę z ziemi egipskiej, domu niewoli, jeśli dasz słowo, że będziesz grzecznym wampirem i mnie nie zaatakujesz. Ani nikogo innego.

Mówiąc te słowa, przypomniała sobie przypowieść o żółwiu i żabie, którzy chcieli przepłynąć na drugą stronę rzeki, więc skorpion obiecał żabie, że jej nie użądli, jeśli ta przewiezie go na swoim grzbiecie, po czym na środku rzeki ukłuł ją żądłem i oboje poszli na dno, bo po prostu taka już była natura skorpiona. Grzeczny wampir, też coś.

\- Słonko, chwilowo nie skrzywdziłbym muchy – odpowiedział powoli, nie spuszczając oka (i światła latarki) z kłódki, którą Marnie rozpracowywała. Wydawał się całkowicie zbity z tropu jej słowami i działaniami. – Nie jadłem od wieków, wszystko mnie boli i jestem naszprycowany krwią trupa. Nie mam pojęcia, czy w ogóle dam radę wstać, o rzucaniu się na kogokolwiek nie wspominając.

\- Będziesz musiał, jeśli chcesz się stąd wydostać – zauważyła zdroworozsądkowo Marnie, całkowicie skupiając się na zamku. – Ja cię raczej nie poniosę.

\- Boisz się, że bym cię ugryzł? – spytał z posępnym rozbawieniem. – Nie martw się, nie piję ludzkiej krwi. Nigdy nie piłem.

\- Nie, po prostu kawał chłopa z ciebie – wyjaśniła i dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do niej, co powiedział. Zapatrzyła się na niego jak na cielę z dwoma głowami. – Nie pijesz ludzkiej krwi? Wampir wegetarianin mi się trafił?

Czy on miał ją za głupią? Takie teksty pojawiały się tylko w szmirowatych powieścidłach dla nastolatek marzących o bardzo, bardzo bladym księciu z dorodnymi kłami.

\- Ano – przytaknął, uśmiechając się sardonicznie. – Tak wyszło. Początkowo nie piłem, bo wierzyłem, że istnieje sposób, by się odwampirzyć – stara receptura od pokoleń w naszej rodzinie, a chwilę później miałem nieprzyjemność spotkać się z Walterem, który zdołał wybić niemal całe gniazdo, nim zdążyłam zrobić to ja. A jeszcze później karmił mnie co najwyżej szczurami.

Kłódka puściła, szczęknął zamek, drzwiczki klatki otworzyły się z jękliwym protestem, a Marnie wpatrywała się w siedzącego przed nią okaleczonego wampira całkiem oniemiała. Odwamiprzyć? Stara rodzinna receptura? Nim sam zdążył wybić gniazdo? 

\- Jesteś łowcą – powiedziała zdumiona.

\- Byłem – uściślił, próbując podnieść się z betonowej posadzki. Bez większego powodzenia.

Marnie zawahała się, ale pochyliła się i pomogła mu wstać, choć rzeczywiście był duży, ciężki jak diabli i wyzuty z sił, a ona niewysoka i drobna, choć nieźle umięśniona. Śmierdział krwią, potem, brudem i strachem. Ale fakt, nie rzucił się na nią, by gryźć. Z kolei ona nie wiedziała, gdzie go dotknąć, by nie przysporzyć większego cierpienia, bo cały zdawał się jedną wielką, rozjątrzoną raną w podartych dżinsach i t-shircie. Pamiętała, że wampiry mają zwiększony próg bólu, ale i tak musiało go boleć, bez dwóch zdań. Z drugiej strony, gdyby to jej ktoś wyłupił oko, pozbawił kilku palców i cholera wie co jeszcze odkrawał, przyżegał i wypalał, zapewne wyłaby z bólu non-stop.

\- Czy Walter o tym wie? – wydyszała, wlokąc go w stronę drabiny prowadzącej na górę i ze zgrozą zastanawiając się, jak niby ma go po niej wydostać. Kajdanki na jego nadgarstkach nie ułatwiały sprawy, a były z tych nietypowych, zaciskających się przy każdym ruchu, więc potrwa, nim da radę je zdjąć. – Że jak on jesteś łowcą? I że nie pijesz ludzkiej krwi? Jeśli faktycznie nie pijesz…

\- A myślisz, że to by go powstrzymało? – spytał z goryczą, stając, by wesprzeć się o chropowatą ścianę i choć przez chwilę nie opierać się na drobnej Marnie całym ciałem. – Wie. Wiedział od początku. Ale nigdy za mną, ani za moim bratem nie przepadał, więc... W zasadzie rozumiem, nikt nie lubi dwóch takich, co rozpętali Apokalipsę.

\- Mam wrażenie, że Walter przede wszystkim nie lubi wampirów, czy byli przedtem łowcami czy nie – burknęła Marnie, ponurym wzrokiem mierząc kilka szczebli drabiny prowadzającej z piwnicy do obskurnego salonu domostwa przy Old Lockhart Road, kiedy nagle skojarzyła, co usłyszała. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że jesteś jednym z braci Winchesterów od Azazela, Lucyfera, Jeźdźców Apokalipsy i wszelkiego innego biblijnego tałatajstwa? Myślałam, że to tylko takie bajki dla niegrzecznych dzieci.

\- Nie lubię bajek dla dzieci - wymamrotał, próbując nie osunąć się po piwnicznej ścianie na podłogę. Właściwie nie wiedział jakim cudem wciąż trzymał się na nogach, bo uginały się pod nim jakby były z waty. – I owszem, jestem jednym z braci Winchesterów. Dean Winchester, do usług.

\- Nawzajem, służka twoja i całej twojej rodziny – odpowiedziała odruchowo Marnie, której „do usług” kojarzyło się wyłącznie z krasnoludami z „Hobbita”. – Marnie…

Nim zdołała przedstawić się do końca, przeszkodziły im ciężkie kroki w zagraconym salonie nad ich głowami, szuranie, hurgot zrzucanych przedmiotów, szczęk przeładowywanej strzelby i mamrotane przekleństwa. Obudzili wściekłego trolla.

Marnie spojrzała na otwartą klapę, zza której padało przyćmione światło – gospodarz musiał zapalić lampę w salonie, i oczyma wyobraźni zobaczyła, jak Walter zatrzaskuje ją z hukiem, zamykając łowczynię w piwnicy z - jakby nie było, głodnym wampirem, któremu w końcu przejdzie otumanienie krwią nieboszczyka. Niedoczekanie. Zaklęła i rzuciła się ku drabinie, wspinając się po szczeblach z szybkością wiewiórki goniącej za orzechem.

Zdążyła tuż przed Shorem. Wypalił do niej na oślep z dwururki z przyciętą lufą, ale, wychodząc z piwnicy, instynktownie skuliła się i przeturlała na bok, unikając trafienia. Uniknęła także nadziania się na własną maczetę, która przy przeturlaniu wysunęła się zza paska i wślizgnęła pod kanapę. Oczywiście. Marnie sięgnęła po nią jedną ręką, a drugą złapała Waltera za nogawkę dresowych spodni (chwała Bogu, wstając z łóżka, wciągnął podkoszulek i spodnie) i szarpnięciem przewróciła go na zawalony rupieciami stolik. Maczety nie sięgnęła, a stolik rozleciał się w drobny mak pod ciężarem starego łowcy, co nie znaczy, że wyłączył go z gry. Kopnął Marnie w bok, aż chrupnęło, i zamachnął się kolbą strzelby, która jak nic złamałaby jej kilka żeber. Przeturlała się dalej, pod chybotliwy regał, błogosławiąc własną szybkość, bo siłą niewiele by zdziałała. Może i Walter wciąż był pijany, ale mocowanie się z nim przypominało starcie z niedźwiedziem. Zerwała się na nogi, zrzucając na niego dokumenty, książki, przyciski do papieru i brudne kubki – jednym słowem wszystko, co stało na najwyższej półce, poprawiła radiem z parapetu (przynajmniej nie będzie już nadawało kazań o bezbożnikach) i wyszarpnęła z kieszeni kamizelki paralizator, ale zanim zdołała go użyć, Walter wypalił powtórnie, trafiając ją w lewy bok. Nagły ból był tak silny, że Marnie zabrakło tchu w piersiach. Zgięła się w pół, przyciskając rękę do plamy czerwieni wykwitającej na szarym golfie i łapiąc oddech, który za nic na świecie nie chciał dać się złapać. Tymczasem Walter pozbierał się ze szczątków stolika, chwycił ją za kark jak niegrzecznego psiaka i pchnął na kanapę. Stać ją było tylko na zduszony jęk. Moja śledziona, przemknął jej przez głowę cytat z jakiejś bajki dla dzieciaków, chociaż wcale nie było jej do śmiechu. Ból promieniował wieloma punkcikami, wgryzając się coraz głębiej w ciało. Wieloma punkcikami? Może to śrut, nie kula i jakoś się z tego wyliże, chociaż będzie musiała wydłubywać to cholerstwo godzinami… Przez łzy spojrzała na Waltera i zrozumiała, że nie będzie miała szansy na przeżycie, bez znaczenia czy był to śrut, czy kula. Stary zamierzał ją zabić jak psa.

\- Humanitaryzmu ci się zachciało, głupia suko? – warknął, repetując broń i przyciskając lufę do jej piersi. – Słabi łowcy to martwi łowcy.

Marnie naprawdę chciała coś powiedzieć – w końcu to miały być ostatnie słowa w życiu, ale zupełnie zabrakło jej konceptu. Całkowita pustka w głowie, ból wżerający się we wnętrzności i suchość w gardle. Nie widziała nawet obrazów z życia przemykających pod powiekami, tak jak powinna według relacji umierających. Z niewysłowionym przerażeniem wpatrywała się w sękaty palec ściągający spust strzelby, jakby chciała zatrzymać go siłą woli. Jednak to nie jej wzrok go zatrzymał, lecz uwolniony przez nią wampir, który jakoś wydostał się z piwnicy, a teraz zmaterializował się za Walterem jak uosobienie zemsty, chwycił go wpół skutymi rękami, wtrącił strzelbę z rąk i uniósł kilka cali nad podłogę, potrząsając jak szmacianą lalką.

\- Dobrzy łowcy to martwi łowcy – warknął, przenosząc ręce wyżej i zaciskając łańcuszek kajdanek na zarośniętej szyi Shore’a.

Walter zacharczał, kopiąc nogami i wijąc się w uścisku jak brodaty piskorz, ale nie udało mu się wyswobodzić. Męska wersja Erynii szarpnęła nim lekko, jednym ruchem łamiąc kark z satysfakcjonującym trzaskiem, który w uszach Marnie zabrzmiał niczym salwa z karabinów plutonu egzekucyjnego. Bezwładne ciało starego łowcy runęło z powrotem na roztrzaskany stolik. Pod wampirem ugięły się nogi i ciężko siadł tuż obok, spoglądając na skuloną na kanapie dziewczynę zamglonym wzrokiem. W świetle lampy jego zmasakrowana twarz czyniła jeszcze straszliwsze wrażenie, ale nie wyglądał na opętanego żądzą krwi, a chwilowy napływ żywotności zdawał się wyciekać z niego niczym piasek z przedziurawionego worka z wierszyka o Grzesiu, czytanego przez ojca. Podobnie jak z Marnie. Postrzelona (oby śrutem) łowczyni i zwampirzony, okaleczony eks-łowca na skraju śmierci głodowej – doskonała z nas para, pomyślała, zanim zemdlała.


	2. Ran twoich nie godnam całować

Marnie ocknęła się na tej samej kanapie, na którą bezceremonialnie pchnął ją Walter Shore, obolała jak po zderzeniu z pociągiem pospiesznym. Pierwszym, co zobaczyła, otwierając oczy, było szkliste spojrzenie gospodarza, leżącego na szczątkach stolika z dziwacznie wykręconą głową i strużką krwi cieknącą z ust i wsiąkającą w zmierzwioną brodę. Palące ukłucie w okolicach wątroby sprawiło, że czym prędzej odwróciła wzrok od trupa i utkwiła go we własnym odsłoniętym brzuchu, miejscami zakrwawionym, a miejscami pocętkowanym czarnymi punkcikami i przemywanym średnio czystą szmatką nasączoną whisky. Ajć. Wampir będący Deanem Winchesterem, bądź Dean Winchester będący wampirem, siedział tuż obok, przyciskając jej nogi do oparcia kanapy zarzuconej brudnymi, patchworkowymi poduszkami (zapewne wydzierganymi przez dawno nieżyjącą żonę starego łowcy) i w skupieniu operował małymi szczypczykami, wyjmując śrucinę i wrzucając ją do brudnej, acz zdezynfekowanej szklanki po tejże whisky. Ała. Kolejna spłaszczona metalowa kulka wylądowała w szkle, a wilgotna szmatka zamaszyście przejechała po jej skórze. Marnie instynktownie wciągnęła brzuch i syknęła.  
\- Boli? – spytał Dean bez większego przejęcia, spoglądając na nią chłodno niczym laborant dokonujący wiwisekcji żaby i zastanawiający się, dlaczego płaz się wierci.   
\- Skądże – burknęła Marnie, tłumiąc narastający niepokój.   
Zemdlała w obecności wampira, a teraz leżała rozciągnięta na kanapie niczym dziewica na kamieniu ofiarnym, przyciśnięta do oparcia, bez ulubionej kamizelki z wypchanymi wszelkim dobrem kieszeniami, szarym golfem podwiniętym niemal pod szyję i odsłaniającym sportowy stanik oraz rozpiętymi bojówkami opuszczonymi poniżej linii bioder, pokazującymi zieloną koronkę, zdana na łaskę i niełaskę krwiopijcy. Nie kusiło go? Ta cała krew… Do tego jakimś cudem pozbył się kajdanek, po których zostały jedynie zaognione ślady na nadgarstkach, następne do kolekcji ran ciętych, kłutych i szarpanych pokrywających większość ciała, przynajmniej tego odsłoniętego, bo aż bała się zgadywać, co kryło się pod poplamioną, podartą koszulką i przetartymi dżinsami. Wystarczył jej widok jego pokancerowanej twarzy z krwawą miazgą w miejscu oka – wypisz wymaluj uszkodzony cyborg z „Terminatora”.  
\- Jezu, pewnie, że tak – zmieniła zdanie, gdy wrócił do grzebania w jej brzuchu. Ajć, ała i cholera jasna. Ile Walter władował w nią tego świństwa? Zdecydowanie za dużo, choć nie mogła narzekać – takiej na przykład kuli dum dum by nie przeżyła. - Nie jestem tak odporna na ból jak ty.  
\- A skąd wiesz, że jestem odporny? – spytał ponuro, unosząc rękę z namoczoną alkoholem szmatką, jakby chciał dotknąć swojej zmasakrowanej twarzy, ale zrezygnował w połowie gestu. Skrzywił się i z powrotem zajął się wyciąganiem śrutu z Marnie. Kolejny odłamek utkwił głębiej.  
\- Mam nadzieję – przyznała, posykując a la rozpalony czajnik pod mało czułym dotykiem szczypczyków (czyżby wziął je z piwnicznej izby tortur? dał radę tam wrócić?). – Ja na twoim miejscu wyłabym z bólu. Co on ci zrobił?  
\- Spytaj raczej, czego nie zrobił – burknął Dean, rzucając martwemu, leżącemu na szczątkach stolika Walterowi spojrzenie, które jak nic zabiłoby go jeszcze raz. - By go szlag trafił.  
\- I trafił – zauważyła Marnie na przydechu (kolejne ała). – Skręciłeś mu kark.  
\- A powinienem rozszarpać na strzępy – warknął. – Zasłużył.   
\- Wierzę – wyszeptała bezwiednie.   
Wampir zacisnął zęby i ponowie się nad nią pochylił - nisko, może nawet zbyt nisko. Marnie pomyślała, że mężczyzna w tej pozycji, niemal dotykający ustami jej nagiego brzucha, zwykle ją podniecał, obiecując nadchodzące przyjemności, ale ten mógłby przy okazji ugryźć, co nie zdawało się równie ekscytujące. Nerwowo wciągnęła przeponę i lekko odepchnęła go otwartą dłonią.  
\- Chyba wszystko już wyciągnąłeś – zasugerowała, podciągając się wyżej na patchworkowych poduszkach, by uciec zarówno przed Deanem, jak i kąśliwymi szczypczykami.   
\- Chyba – zgodził się, posłusznie odsuwając na bezpieczniejszą odległość (a tym samym mocniej przyciskając ją do oparcia kanapy) i z namysłem przyglądając się krwi rozsmarowanej na kobiecej skórze. Jej zapach drażnił mu nozdrza, więc nieco zbyt gwałtownie sięgnął po szmatkę nasączoną whisky i zamaszyście przetarł brzuch Marnie.  
\- Nie… nie kusi cię? – zapytała wprost, zastanawiając się, gdzie podziała się jej maczeta (pod kanapą) i czy zdążyłaby po nią sięgnąć (nie zdążyłaby).  
\- By rozszarpać cię na strzępy? – mogłaby przysiąc, że się uśmiechnął. – Nie.   
\- By się pożywić - podpowiedziała.   
Drążenie tematu nie wydawało się zbyt mądre, ale wolała wiedzieć, na czym stoi. Panował nad sobą, czy nie panował? Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie wykorzystał momentu, kiedy straciła przytomność, a zamiast tego zajął się jej opatrywaniem, należała mu się piątka z plusem za siłę woli i wytrwałość, ale być może kolejna kropla krwi mogła przelać czarę goryczy.   
\- Nawet nie pytaj – odpowiedział melancholijnie, spoglądając na nią z zastanowieniem, mniej więcej takim, z jakim kot spogląda na mysz zapędzoną do kąta. – Słyszę krew krążącą ci w żyłach, czuję jej zapach i strukturę, mam ją na opuszkach palców. Wystarczyłoby, żebym się pochylił i posmakował. Po prostu świetnie.  
\- Wytrzymasz?   
Zaprawdę wolałaby odpowiedź twierdzącą.  
\- Przekonasz się – burknął, jeszcze raz przecierając jej brzuch (Boże, jak to szczypało) i sięgając po opatrunki i plastry - widać Walter, oprócz rozbudowanego zestawu małego kata, miał także nieźle zaopatrzoną apteczkę. – Życz mi powodzenia.  
\- Z całego serca – zgodziła się Marnie, podziwiając jak sprawnie ją opatrywał.   
Musiał mieć nielichą wprawę. Ona nie miała. Do tej pory w miarę sprzyjało jej szczęście. Samodzielne (po śmierci ojca) wyprawy łowieckie kończyły się co najwyżej siniakami i powierzchniowymi otarciami, nie licząc kilkunastu szwów na rękach (przelecenie przez szybę przy spotkaniu z wyjątkowo mściwym duchem w Idaho) i wstrząśnienia mózgu po starciu z chupacabrą na Florydzie. Przyjaciółka, z którą prowadziła niewielki sklepik z ziołami, twierdziła, że to nie kwestia szczęścia, tylko stworzonych przez nią amuletów poutykanych po kieszeniach kamizelki i oplatających oba nadgarstki Marnie, jednak dziewczyna stawiała na zachwalane przez ojca legendarne szczęście bojowe rodziny Puławskich. Edwin Pulawsky dobrze wiedział, co mówi – przez wiele lat tłuczenia się po amerykańskiej prowincji w poszukiwaniu zabójczych istot nie z tego świata (najpierw samemu, a później z córką), wychodził z różnych konfrontacji niemal bez szwanku. Niestety, przy rozległym zawale, który dopadł go w garażu rodzinnego domu w Columbus, gdy pucował swojego ukochanego cruisera Hondę Valkyrie GL1500C (niezbyt wygodną podczas wypraw łowieckich, ale według niego - niezastąpioną), miał o wiele mniej szczęścia. Widocznie zawał nie zaliczał się do starć w boju.  
Dean zamaszyście przykleił ostatni plaster pod żebrami Marnie i z trudem podniósł się z kanapy. Nie wyglądał już na otumanionego krwią nieboszczyka, ale wciąż był osłabiony z niedożywienia. Stał boso, podarte dżinsy i postrzępiony czarny t-shirt ledwo się na nim trzymały, brudne do granic możliwości i zbryzgane krwią, zapewne jego własną. Gdzie Marnie nie spojrzała, widziała blizny, poparzenia, cięcia, otwarte rany, ciało zdarte do kości. Najgorsza była twarz - połowa przypominała krwawą maskę, drugą połowę ściągał głód, zmęczenie i upór.  
\- Tobą też trzeba się zająć – powiedziała ze współczuciem, obciągając na sobie poplamiony krwią szary golf (bolało przy każdym poruszeniu, ale dało się wytrzymać) i próbując dyskretnie podciągnąć bojówki. – Wyglądasz jak ofiara teksańskiej masakry piłą mechaniczną.  
\- Piły Walter nie używał, w każdym razie nie mechanicznej – burknął Dean, podnosząc okaleczoną lewą dłoń, w której brakowało dwóch palców i przyglądając się jej z niesmakiem. – Na co mi opatrunki? Nie zregeneruję się bez krwi, której nie wolno mi się napić, więc się nie zregeneruję. Ot, błędne koło.  
\- Ale… - zaczęła Marnie, wstając z kanapy, lecz uciszył ją kolejnym posępnym spojrzeniem jednego oka o tęczówce barwy sztormowego morza. Ciekawe, czy rzucanie ponurych spojrzeń spode łba leżało w naturze krwiopijców, czy też była to osobista przypadłość Deana Winchestera? I czy ta fascynująca zieleń oczu (oka) była wampirza czy jego własna?  
\- Nie lituj się nade mną – warknął, całkiem inaczej interpretując zapatrzenie Marnie. – Bo cię zjem. I wypiję.  
\- Nie bądź taki zły wilk i Alicja z Krainy Czarów w jednym – mruknęła, spuszczając wzrok, bo zaczęła się rumienić. Co ona najlepszego robiła? Kontemplowała urodę zwampirzonego łowcy, któremu brakowało połowy twarzy?   
Dostrzegła swoją ukochaną kamizelkę na lepiącej się od brudu podłodze i czym prędzej po nią sięgnęła, bezwiednie zerkając przy tym na tężejące ciało Waltera Shore’a. Jakoś nie miała większych wyrzutów sumienia, że zginął. Był człowiekiem i łowcą, ale jednocześnie bardziej wilkiem (i to wilkiem w owczej skórze), niż stojący przed nią poturbowany wampir. – Nie lituję się, tylko myślę, jak ci pomóc w regeneracji. Jeśli nie chcesz pić ludzkiej krwi, bank osocza odpada, ale może by tak… rzeźnia?  
\- Rzeźnia? – powtórzył Dean bez większego przekonania, pytająco unosząc brew. – Bycza krew?  
\- Osobiście wolałabym wino o tej samej nazwie, ale ty chyba nie masz większego wyboru – powiedziała, w istocie marząc o kieliszku czerwonego, wytrawnego Egri Bikaver, który spłukałby smak podłej whisky i znieczulił obolały brzuch. Z braku wina, może być i wódka. Upewniająco poklepała się po kieszeni kamizelki, w której schowała piersiówkę z żubrówką i amulet od przyjaciółki – ten na szczęście w walce i miłości (może pomógł jej w starciu z Walterem). – Później, jak wrócimy do Columbus, mogłabym ugotować ci czerninę. Ojciec mnie nauczył. Bylebyś nie zaczął po niej kwakać.  
\- Czy ty się ze mnie naśmiewasz? – spytał, z tajoną groźbą przeciągając głoski, choć kącik ust zadrżał mu w tłumionym uśmiechu. – I chcesz mnie zabrać do domu? Jako trofeum?  
\- Jakżebym mogła – prychnęła Marnie, nie uściślając, czy nie mogłaby się z niego naśmiewać, czy traktować jako łup wojenny, i dorzucając ciut złośliwie. - Zawsze po drodze możesz zapolować na leśną zwierzynę jak wampiry ze „Zmierzchu”. Chcesz?  
\- Wolę rzeźnię – uznał, już otwarcie się uśmiechając, co przy zmasakrowanej połowie przystojnej twarzy wyglądało dosyć upiornie. – Niekoniecznie numer pięć.  
\- Ale najpierw prysznic i jakieś świeże ciuchy, bo nie wytrzymam z tobą kilku godzin w samochodzie – zarządziła, krzywiąc się znacząco. Wystarczyło, że los pokarał ją zapyziałym, brudnym jak nieszczęście domostwem Waltera Shore’a i przeraźliwą piwniczną izbą tortur. – Śmierdzisz jak… cóż, jak prosto z rzeźni.  
\- Powiedziała kobieta pachnąca jak krwisty hamburger – parsknął Dean. – Ciesz się, że nie masz wampirzego powonienia.  
\- Cieszę się – zgodziła się uprzejmie Marnie, pochylając z trudem (iskierki bólu i grube opatrunki nie ułatwiały zadania) i kompletując swoje uzbrojenie maczetą wyciągniętą spod kanapy. Teraz znalazła się bez problemu, cholera jedna. – Naprawdę dzięki za opatrzenie. Poszukam w sypialni jakichś w miarę czystych rzeczy w twoim rozmiarze, a ty właź pod prysznic.  
\- Skąd wiesz, jaki noszę rozmiar? – spytał z pewnym rozbawieniem, bez większego oponowania ściągając przez głowę podarty, niegdyś czarny t-shirt i kierując się do malutkiej łazienki domostwa przy Old Lockhart Road wciśniętej między kuchnię a sypialnię. Wiele to nie pomoże, ale przynajmniej przestanie straszyć stylizacją na horror typu gore. Nie licząc twarzy. Chcąc nie chcąc, Marnie zobaczyła jego plecy, równie zmasakrowane co twarz i ręce i wzdrygnęła się odruchowo. Nie lituj się nade mną, powiedział. Cóż, będzie trudno.  
\- Zgaduję – mruknęła, odwracając wzrok. – I tak wątpię, żeby Walter miał w szafie rzeczy w kilku rozmiarach.  
Idąc do sypialni i mijając ciało starego łowcy, zalegające na szczątkach stolika pod regałem jak zepsuta zabawka, Marnie poczuła ukłucie nie tylko w ranach po śrucie, ale i w sercu. Oboje z wampirem zachowywali się jak rasowi psychopaci – bez najmniejszych skrupułów rozmawiali i przechodzili obok trupa gospodarza, omijając go jakby był bezwartościowym śmieciem. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu rozmawiała z nim o katakanie, prosiła o radę, a teraz… Nie tak ją ojciec wychował. Z drugiej strony Shore chciał ją zabić i – bez dwóch zdań – też był niezłym psychopatą.  
*  
Dean stał nieruchomo pod strumieniami wody, opierając obie ręce i czoło o zielonkawe kafelki. Oddychał ciężko, z trudem, chociaż tak naprawdę nie potrzebował oddechu. Podobnie jak kąpieli, drażniącej otwarte rany i grającej na nich jak na strunach bolesnej harfy. Woda była gorąca, niemal wrząca, ale nie potrafiła spłukać wszystkiego, co przeżył i pamiętał, nie gasiła bólu i nie przynosiła ukojenia. Bolało jak cholera. Na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Ostry ból promieniował od ledwo zabliźnionego oczodołu w głąb czaszki, siateczka ran ciętych, kłutych, miażdżonych i palonych oplatała ciało niczym trujący bluszcz, szczypiąc i wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy odsłoniętymi nerwami. Całe szczęście, że wampiry mają zwiększony próg bólu. Akurat. Chciało mu się wyć, ale bał się, że gdy raz zacznie, nieprędko przestanie.   
Wspomnienia dni spędzonych w piwnicy Waltera zlewały się w jeden, rozmazany koszmar. Ktoś z boku mógłby rzec, że odrobina tortur nie powinna Deanem aż tak wstrząsnąć. W końcu wiele (za wiele) lat spędził w Piekle, osamotniony, rozrywany na strzępy, dręczony, niszczony, łamany jak sucha gałązka, ale po powrocie dotknęło go błogosławieństwo niepamięci, taki maleńki dar od okrutnego Boga, przekazany również Samowi. O ile Sammy mówił prawdę. I w ogóle był Sammym.   
W każdym razie Piekło było jedynie strasznym, zamglonym snem, a piwnica Waltera Shore krwawą rzeczywistością. Bendersi nie powstydziliby się starego łowcy w rodzinie, chociaż ten przynajmniej nie chciał go zjeść. Co za radość. Za to maltretować, okaleczać i z chorobliwą ciekawością sprawdzać wampirzą wytrzymałość na ból chciał bardzo. Dean słyszał o ludziach, którzy zachowywali przytomność podczas operacji i nie mogli drgnąć, ani dać znaku życia, chociaż czuli, jak ktoś kroi ich na żywca. Tak właśnie działała na niego krew nieboszczyka, którą Shore szprycował go bez litości. Kajdanki były zupełnie zbędne, sam z siebie nie potrafił poruszyć ręką ani nogą, choćby Walter odkrawał mu mięso od kości i przyżegał rozgrzanym pogrzebaczem. A odkrawał i przyżegał. Jednocześnie, na jego szczęście, trupia krew tłumiła ból i większość bodźców.   
Teraz trzeźwiał. Czuł strumień wody obmywający pokancerowane ciało, gorąco, wilgoć i zapach własnej krwi, słyszał metaliczne pojękiwanie w rurach, wodę uderzającą o kafelki z poszumem wodospadu, kroki Marnie w przylegającej do łazienki sypialni i bicie jej serca. Pragnienie rosło. Kły wysuwały bez jego wiedzy i ochoty. Ile jeszcze wytrzyma?   
Z wściekłością uderzył otwartą dłonią w ścianę, poprawił jeszcze raz i jeszcze, rozchlapując gorącą wodę i odłamki kafelków, które rozprysnęły się pod okaleczonymi palcami. Rozkrwawił sobie dłoń, co nie sprawiło mu większej różnicy – i tak przypominała surowy befsztyk. Warknął, uderzając obiema rękoma w kafelki i z trudem powstrzymując się, by nie przywalić w nie czołem. Nic dziwnego, że wampiry były krwiożercze – głód skręcający wnętrzności był nie do zniesienia. Nie pozwalał jasno myśleć. Krwi, teraz, natychmiast, już.   
Zacisnął zęby, kalecząc wargi, zacisnął pięści, ciesząc się, że nie ma szponów i uniósł zmasakrowaną twarz ku górze, żeby gorąca woda zalała go, zakneblowała, stłumiła pragnienie. Nie stłumiła, więc z wściekłością sięgnął po prysznic i wyrwał go ze ściany razem z całą armaturą, wygiął, przełamał i cisnął w kabinę, która pokryła się siateczką pęknięć i rozsypała jak domek z kart. Woda z urwanej rury bryzgnęła ze zdwojoną siłą, zalewając pół łazienki.   
Zwabiona straszliwym hałasem w drzwiach pojawiła się Marnie z naręczem ubrań na rękach i natychmiast zrobiła krok w tył, unikając ochlapania od stóp do głów.   
\- Nie zrobiłeś sobie krzywdy? – spytała z rozpędu, mierząc wzrokiem roztrzaskaną kabinę prysznicową, potłuczone kafelki, wygięty w precel prysznic, a na ich tle nagiego wampira stojącego w strumieniach wody buchających z uszkodzonej rury. Jej wzrok siłą rzeczy zszedł niżej i czym prędzej zawstydzony powrócił na twarz Deana, na której, mimo rozkrwawionej wargi, pojawił się krzywy uśmiech.  
\- Bardziej się nie da – parsknął, wychodząc ze zrujnowanej kabiny i otrząsając się jak mokry pies. – Zabiłem prysznic. Ale przynajmniej nie ciebie.  
\- Samokontrola? – domyśliła się Marnie, lekkomyślnie niezbyt zaniepokojona, czekając, aż Dean opuści strefę zniszczenia i potopu. – Powinieneś ćwiczyć jogę.  
\- Przede wszystkim powinienem się napić – warknął, wyszarpując jej z rąk kłąb ubrań i zasłaniając się nimi jak tarczą. – Szkoda, że nie whisky. A później odnaleźć dziadka i jego tajną recepturę na odwampirzenie. I znowu się napić. Tym razem whisky.  
Nie dodał, że powinien także odszukać Borysa, który go przemienił i utoczyć mu krwi na miksturę – miał tylko nadzieję, że obleśny wampir z loczkami umknął przed masakrą starego łowcy. I spytać brata, dlaczego go nie szukał, zostawiając na pastwę losu, tfu, Waltera. A przede wszystkim, dlaczego pozwolił mu stać się potworem. Bo pozwolił. Z bratem, który powrócił z Klatki Lucyfera było coś cholernie nie tak. Może nie do końca był jego Sammym?  
\- A mógłbyś się najpierw ubrać? – wymamrotała Marnie, wciąż nie wiedząc, gdzie podziać oczy i zastanawiając się, gdzie u licha, znajduje się główny zawór wody. Zapewne w upiornej piwnicy, do której bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chciała się wracać, ale chyba nie miała innego wyjścia. Inaczej woda z wyrwanej rury (wampir miał krzepę) zaleje cały dom, a zaalarmowani sąsiedzi szybciej odkryją ciało Waltera Shore’a. Nie zaalarmowani zapewne nie zajrzą do domostwa przy Old Lockhart Road tygodniami, bo kto by chciał gadać z zarośniętym gburem? Co najwyżej skautki sprzedające ciasteczka i świadkowie Jehowi, ale ci nie włamią się do środka. O ile z domu nie będą wypływały potoki wody. A więc zawór. Modlitwa za Waltera. I rzeźnia, nim Dean znów straci nad sobą panowanie, a pod ręką nie znajdzie prysznica, na którym mógłby się wyżyć.


	3. Jazda we mgle

Świtało. Właściwie – przedświtało. Z niebytu zamglonych poboczy wyłaniały się zarysy bezlistnych drzew i krzewów, przyprószonych szadzią pól i łąk, cichych domostw i jeszcze (lub już) zamkniętych przydrożnych knajp. Słońce wciąż nie wychynęło zza horyzontu, chociaż barwiło wschodnią połać nieba, podkreślając niebieskawym różem ławicę drobnych chmur nadciągających z przeciwnej, zachodniej strony. Na kilka minut przed świtem na drogę wytaczały się zaspane ciężarówki i nie potrafiący dospać farmerzy, wiozący mleko do mleczarni oraz kukurydzę i pszenicę do silosów zbożowych, chociaż ruch nie był jeszcze przesadny. Wysłużona, miejscami czarna, a miejscami odrapana do czystego metalu honda civic Marnie jechała przez podnoszącą się nad drogą mgłę, snującą się pasmami nad maską i skraplającą na bocznych lusterkach. W radiu leciał jakiś rzewny kawałek country. Nic dziwnego, niedawno mijali Nashville, choć teraz wjechali już do Ohio, krainy mlekiem i zbożem płynącej, leciutko zamglonej o poranku i rozciągającej się polami hen, jak okiem sięgnąć. Marnie znała te tereny niczym własną kieszeń. Wracała do domu. Tym razem, po raz pierwszy od śmierci ojca, nie sama. 

Zerknęła we wsteczne lusterko, nie po to, by sprawdzić, czy ktoś za nimi jedzie (na przykład uczepiony tylnego zderzaka duch Waltera Shore), ale by upewnić się, że Dean Winchester wciąż śpi na tylnym siedzeniu, zwinięty w kłębek i nakryty wystrzępionym kocem po czubek głowy. Wstające słońce nie powinno mu zbytnio zaszkodzić, tym bardziej spalić na popiół, ale drażniłoby odsłoniętą skórę. Możnaby wysmarować go maścią z cynkiem, nabrałby interesującej bladości Edwarda Cullena, o czym zapewne w skrytości ducha marzył. Akurat. W sumie Marnie nigdy nie spytała żadnego wampira, co naprawdę myśli o „Zmierzchu”. Pewnie dlatego, że zwykle wcześniej odcinała im głowę, a w tej sytuacji trudno o dłuższe rozmowy na temat kina, teatru i literatury. O ile „Zmierzch” można uznać za literaturę. 

Westchnęła, poruszyła się niespokojnie (zdrętwiała po długiej jeździe i naszpikowała się środkami przeciwbólowymi do wypęku, ale brzuch nadal bolał jakby ktoś przywalił jej deską nabijaną gwoździami) i przyhamowała, bo z bocznej drogi wytoczył się potężny pick-up z paką obładowaną bańkami na mleko, które dzwoniły jak skup złomu. Półciężarówka jechała niespiesznie, tarasując trzy czwarte drogi i nie pozwalając się wyprzedzić. Pewnie farmer przysypiał za kółkiem. Ktoś, kto nadjechałby z naprzeciwka, jak nic musiałby zjechać w oszronione, zamglone pole. Gdyby nadjechał, bo jak na razie prócz starej hondy civic i klekoczącego kankami picka-up stanowa I-70 E świeciła pustkami (i mgłą). Marnie miała ochotę pokazać mleczarzowi środkowy palec, ale co by to dało? Przepychanki z farmerami zwykle przypominały przeciskanie się przez stado owiec, które wylazły na drogę – dużo beczenia, mało efektywności i nie wiadomo kto głupszy i bardziej uparty. 

Toteż po prostu zwolniła, odruchowo gładząc się po fachowo zabandażowanym brzuchu obleczonym w pokryty zaschniętą krwią, szary golf i raz jeszcze zerknęła we wsteczne lusterko, poprawiając kąt ustawienia, by lepiej widzieć. Zwieszająca się z jej nadgarstka pleciona bransoletka talizman załaskotała ją błękitnym piórkiem sójki w nos. Prawie kichnęła, zastanawiając się, czy owinięty w koc Dean nie wytnie jej numeru znanego z większości horrorów i nie podniesie znienacka, ze sztywno wyciągniętymi rękoma sięgając do jej szyi? Parsknęła, wyobrażając sobie klasyczną scenę ze starego Draculi. Parsknięcie kosztowało ją ukłucie bólu pod przeponą, ale trudno – podobno śmiech to zdrowie. 

Nie, wampir nie wyglądał niczym zasuszony Nosferatu (ani nie zasuszony Dracula w całkiem apetycznym ciele Gary’ego Oldmana), raczej jak ofiara sadysty reanimowana przez ratowników medycznych, którzy zawsze, ale to zawsze (przynajmniej na filmach) okrywali ofiary katastrof szarymi kocami, bądź zmartwychwstała mumia, choć nie miał na sobie strzępu opatrunku czy bandaża, które teoretycznie by mu się przydały. Lub nie. 

Marnie westchnęła. Nie uwierzyłaby, gdyby nie zobaczyła tego na własne oczy. Odkąd po północy wyjechali z Creedmoore, po drodze zahaczając o słynną rzeźnię w Sulphur Springs (słynną, bo jeden z jej pracowników Jeremiah Burroughs przez 17 lat uczciwej pracy zamordował kilkudziesięciu kolegów, mimo że teoretycznie nie był potworem), a Dean prawie duszkiem wypił galon byczej krwi (skubany nie uronił przy tym ani kropli), zwinął się w kłębek na tylnym siedzeniu hondy, ukrywając pod kocem i zapadł w letarg niczym niedźwiedź szykujący się w gawrze do zimowego snu. Świstak. Suseł. Koszatka. W każdym razie jakieś zwierzątko, które przesypia całą zimę, by mu futrzana dupka nie zmarzła. Co jakiś czas rzucał się niecierpliwie jak poczwarka motyla, która chciałaby jak najszybciej wydostać się z kokonu i rozprostować skrzydła. Marnie przychodziły do głowy same zwierzęce porównania, bo Dean miał w sobie coś z kota. Choćby zielone, lekko fosforyzujące spojrzenie jednego oka. Kocie ruchy. Kocią grację. Nie licząc momentu wyrywania prysznica ze ściany w domostwie Waltera, bo wtedy przypominał goryla w szale bojowym. 

Tak więc, odkąd opuścili Sulphur Springs, opatulony kocem Dean regenerował się cal po calu niczym jaszczurka zwinka odzyskująca swój ogon. O, znowu naszły ją animalistyczne metafory. Z fotela kierowcy Marnie widziała tylko czubek głowy wampira i lewą rękę mocno zaciśniętą na pledzie, ale... Starsze i nowsze rany zabliźniały się, pręgi bladły, kości zrastały, deformacje znikały, oparzenia wchłaniały. Palce u lewej dłoni nie odrosły, ale niemal słychać było chrzęst tkanki przesuwającej się pod skórą i układającej na zdrowiejącym ciele z zadowolonym pomrukiem rozleniwionego kocura. A wszystko to podczas wampirzego snu nie snu. 

Odrobinę mu zazdrościła. Nie zwampirzenia, ani broń Boże tego, co przeżył w piwnicy Waltera, ale samouzdrawianie byłoby bardzo przydatną umiejętnością w życiu łowcy. Jak choćby teraz. Podziurawiony śrutem brzuch by jej nie bolał. Nadwerężone żebra takoż. Choć wolałaby nie opłacać nagłego zdrowienia koniecznością picia świeżej hemoglobiny, unikania pełnego słońca i bardzo niewygodnego, dodatkowego garnituru zębów, którymi w ataku głodu można się samemu pokaleczyć. 

Znudzona żółwim tempem pick-upa i gęstniejącą mgłą Marnie ponownie westchnęła i sięgnęła po komórkę, w trybie głośno mówiącym wybierając numer Dory Meadowlark, przyjaciółki i współwłaścicielki niewielkiego sklepu z ziołami i amuletami, które prowadziły w Columbus. Z profesji łowcy trudno wyżyć, a sklepik zielarski przynajmniej przynosił jako taki dochód. Przeważnie. 

\- Hej, to ja. 

Nie bała się, że obudzi przyjaciółkę, która była zdecydowanie nocnym Markiem. W ogóle niewiele sypiała. W nocy wolała czytać, oglądać ulubione seriale (najlepiej o istotach nadprzyrodzonych, by później móc obgadać wszystkie absurdy z Marnie) i szperać po sieci w poszukiwaniu rzadkich ziół i roślin leczniczych. 

\- Nic ci nie jest? - spytała rześka jak zwykle (nawet przed świtem) Dory bez zbędnych ceregieli. - Dowiedziałaś się czegoś? 

\- W sumie nic większego mi nie jest – zgodziła się Marnie, stoicko ignorując ból poobijanych żeber i pociętego brzucha. – Za to, kochana, nie masz pojęcia, czego się dowiedziałam i jak chętnie bym się tego oddowiedziała. I nie mówię tutaj o katakanie, grasującym na przedmieściach naszego miasteczka, tylko o Walterze, tym starym łowcy, co to wiesz…. 

\- Co to wie wszystko o wampirach – podpowiedziała jej Dory domyślnie. – Wiem, mówiłaś. A co, okazał się bardziej zarośnięty, niedomyty i gderliwy, niż przypuszczałaś? 

\- Zarośnięty, niedomyty, gderliwy, psychopatyczny i martwy – uzupełniła Marnie. – Z podkreśleniem psychopatyczny i martwy. 

\- Martwy? – upewniła się Dory i Marnie mogłaby się założyć, że przyjaciółka pytająco uniosła brwi. Robiła to perfekcyjnie. W dodatku, kiedy się o coś pytała, sprężynki jasnych włosów unosiły się wokół jej głowy jak mocno zakręcone znaki zapytania. 

\- Martwy – potwierdziła lakonicznie. – Jakby co, zginął z ręki wampira. 

\- W przypadku łowcy wampirów było to prędzej czy później do przewidzenia – zauważyła przyjaciółka nieco sarkastycznie. – Nie, żebym sekundowała wampirom, ale miał takie ryzyko zawodowe. 

\- Dzięki – burknęła Marnie, której Dory nie raz i nie dwa robiła wykłady o wybraniu sobie kretyńskiej profesji, polowaniu w pojedynkę i niebezpieczeństwach czyhających na łowców za każdym rogiem. – Uratował mi życie. 

\- Wampir? – po raz kolejny upewniła się Dory, tym razem znacznie bardziej zaskoczona. 

\- Mhm – mruknęła Marnie, zerkając w tył, bo wydawało jej się, że przez nieco piskliwy głos Dolly Parton śpiewającej Johny Casha (dziwne zestawienie) słyszy gwałtowniejsze poruszenie pod kocem. Koniec „beauty sleep” (w dosłownym tego wyrażenia znaczeniu)? Bo kto się chyba budził… – Walter zabiłby mnie jak psa. Burą sukę, ściślej mówiąc. Więc wzięłam go ze sobą. 

\- Waltera? 

\- Dory, nie wystawiaj mojej cierpliwości na pokuszenie – prychnęła Marnie, ściszając radio, by nie zagłuszało odgłosów z tylnego siedzenia (a przy okazji - słów z telefonu). – Nie, Walter nie żyje i zapewniam cię, że nie wiozę jego zwłok w bagażniku. Wiozę wampira. 

\- W bagażniku? – dopytywała się skołowana przyjaciółka. 

\- Na tylnym siedzeniu – warknęła Marnie, na chwilę odwracając się do tyłu i mając nadzieję, że w tym samym momencie pick-up nie przyhamuje, a honda nie wjedzie mu w bańki z mlekiem. Miała rację, Dean budził się jak Śpiąca Królewna po stu latach leżenia na marach. – Okazał się w porządku. 

\- Wampir? – zachłystnęła się Dora po drugiej stronie słuchawki. 

\- Tak, wampir – zapewniła ją Marnie, częściowo przekonując o tym i siebie. Niemrawo odwijający się z koca Dean nie wyglądał groźnie, raczej jak ktoś, kto zbyt wstaje z łóżka, nie do końca obudzony, rozkosznie potargany i ziewający. – No, nie do końca, bo jeszcze nie pił ludzkiej krwi. Ex-łowca. Nieźle pokiereszowany, choć teraz już nie wiem jak bardzo, bo się po drodze regenerował i nim dojedziemy, zapewne będzie wyglądał jak młody bóg. 

Dean prychnął, odgarnął koc na bok i usiadł, rozglądając się wokoło. Zamglony krajobraz statecznie przesuwający się za oknami samochodu przypadł mu do gustu, podobnie jak fakt, że prawie nic go nie bolało, nie czuł wściekłego głodu, ani nie miał skutych rąk. W skupieniu obejrzał lewą dłoń i westchnął, dochodząc do słusznego wniosku, że palce mu raczej nie odrosną. Niepewnie dotknął prawej strony twarzy, wyczuwając drobniutką siateczkę blizn, które zdawały się wchłaniać z sekundy na sekundę jakby pod wpływem czarodziejskiej maści i zastygł, bojąc się dotknąć wyżej. Nadal w pełni nie widział na prawe oko, ale coś majaczyło w jego polu widzenia. Czyli nie stracił oka na dobre. Być może potrzebowało więcej czasu na regenerację. 

Marnie uważnie patrzyła na niego we wstecznym lusterku, więc odwzajemnił się spojrzeniem i pokazał uniesiony kciuk (dobrze, że Walter mu go nie odrąbał, co mogłoby utrudnić komunikację międzyludzką). 

\- Jak młody bóg? – zapytał jednak z powątpiewaniem. – Jedyny jednooki bóg jaki przychodzi mi do głowy to Odyn, a on jest stary. 

\- Wampiry też bywają – bąknęła Dory z telefonu leżącego na podołku Marnie. 

\- Nie jestem wampirem – warknął Dean i mało nie ugryzł się w język. – Ok, jestem. Ale chwilowo, nie na wieki. 

\- Zobaczymy – powiedziała Marnie wieloznacznie, uśmiechając się do lusterka. Na tle przedniej szyby samochodu, za którą snuła się rozjaśniająca świt, mleczna mgła (a przed nimi wlókł się jakiś pick-up wyładowany metalowymi bańkami) jej śniada cera, lekko skośne oczy i czarne, ścięte na pazia włosy odcinały się wyraźnie jak w teatrze cieni. Dean po raz pierwszy mógł przyjrzeć się kobiecie bez przesłaniającej wszystko czerwonej mgiełki bólu i pragnienia krwi i musiał przyznać, że bardzo spodobało mu się to, co zobaczył. 

Tymczasem wpatrzona w lusterko Marnie pomyślała z melancholią, że jej słowa okazały się prorocze. Po zmyciu krwi i brudu oraz pozbyciu się wizażu uszkodzonego cyborga Dean Winchester w istocie wyglądał jak młody bóg. Z jednym okiem pokrytym niby szronem, jak otaczające ich posrebrzone mgłą i przymrozkiem pola Ohio, ale przystojnym jak diabli i seksownym jak jasna cholera. Mogła się założyć, że nie był to efekt zwampirzenia, bo w pewnym siebie wzroku i swawolnym skrzywieniu pełnych warg bez pudła rozpoznawała faceta, który doskonale wie, jak działa na kobiety i jak posłużyć się urokiem osobistym. Jej ojciec miał tak samo, podrywając wszystko (i to nie tylko na swoja hondę valkyrie), co weszło mu w pole widzenia i nie uciekło na drzewo, o ile one-night stand nie kolidowała ze sprawą. Miała nadzieję, że nie czynił tego za życia matki, ale nie śmiała spytać. 

\- Taa – powiedziała do Dory z wieloznacznym westchnieniem. – Już wygląda. 

\- To nie znaczy, że powinnaś przywozić go domu – jęknęła Dory, całkiem rozsądnie. 

\- Jak to nie? – zaśmiała się swawolnie Marnie, dorzucając uspokajająco. - Spokojnie, kobieto, Dean pomoże mi z katakanem, a my pomożemy mu się odwampirzyć. Podobno w jego rodzinie znają na to tajną recepturę. Przydałaby się na przyszłość, nie? 

\- Przydała – zgodziła się z lekkim ociąganiem Dory, miłośniczka mikstur, eliksirów, wywarów i ogólnie wszystkiego, co ziołowe i roślinne. – Czyli co? Szykować czerninę na śniadanie? Czy pójść do zaprzyjaźnionego hoo-doo po czarnego koguta? 

\- Bardzo zabawne – prychnął Dean z tylnego siedzenia. – Powiedz swojej przyjaciółce, że nie pijam… drobiu. 

\- Wybredny się zrobiłeś – podsumowała Marnie, uśmiechając się złośliwie do wstecznego lusterka. – A podobno Walter karmił cię co najwyżej szczurami. 

\- Szczurów przyrządzać nie będę – obruszyła się Dory przez telefon. – I powiedz swojemu wampirowi, że ma być grzeczny, bo napoję go herbatką z czarnego lulka - działa równie skutecznie, co krew nieboszczyka. 

\- Och, będę bardzo grzeczny – powiedział Dean, niepokojąco przeciągając słowa. – Chociaż nie przypominam sobie, żebym obiecywał, że pomogę wam z katakanem. 

\- Nie? 

\- Nie – burknął. – Ale pomogę. A mógłbym najpierw zadzwonić do przyjaciela? 

\- Każdemu aresztantowi przysługuję jeden telefon – zgodziła się Marnie, hamując gwałtowniej, gdy pick-up przed nią postanowił niespodziewanie skręcić w prawo. W sumie nie tak niespodziewanie, bo dalej na wzgórzu majaczyły jakieś budynki gospodarcze, choć przez mgłę trudno było dostrzec, czy na pewno mleczarni. – Dory, muszę kończyć, będziemy mniej więcej za dwie godziny. Pa. 

\- Oby – mruknęła Dory pochmurnie, wyłączając się ze słyszalnym kliknięciem. 

\- Jestem aresztowany? – spytał Dean z pozornym rozbawieniem, ale w jego głosie słychać było ostrzeżenie. 

\- Jakżebym śmiała – mruknęła Marnie, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi. Mgła gęstniała zamiast opadać, więc widoczność spadała z każdym kilometrem. Może powinna posadzić za kierownicą wampira – zapewne nawet z jednym zdrowym okiem miał lepszy wzrok od człowieka. 

– W takim razie pozwolisz, że damy sobie spokój z Dolly Parton? 

Pochylił się do przodu, sięgając ręką, lecz nie po telefon leżący na kolanach Marnie, a do pokrętła radia, by przestawić je na inną, bardziej big-beatową stację. Również wolała klasyczny rock od country (w końcu była nieodrodną córką ojca harleyowca), ale i tak miała ochotę dać mu po łapach. Uspokoili ją „The Animals” z ulubionym „House of the rising sun”. 

„Oh, mother, tell your children not to do what I have done” (Matko, powiedz swym dzieciom, by nie czyniły tego, co ja uczyniłem). Cóż, jak zawsze powtarzał Edwin Pulawsky, Kachina byłaby dumna z córki i nie miałaby nic przeciwko życiu, które prowadzili – w końcu sama pochodziła z rodu czejeńskich wojowników i szamanów, więc polowanie miała we krwi. Ciekawe, czy współdzieloną z Dory miłość do ziół i amuletów Marnie odziedziczyła po ledwo zapamiętanej matce? Kto wie? I co ta powiedziałaby na bratanie się w wampirem? Jeśli rzecz jasna Czejenowie mieli w panteonie bóstw istoty podobne do wampirów, bo Marnie znała tylko wampiry z wierzeń Ameryki Południowej – meksykańskiego Camazotza o spiczastych zębach, uszach i skrzydłach i długouchego Chonchona z Chile. Trudno zaprzyjaźnić się z człowiekiem nietoperzem. 

\- Pozwolę - mruknęła, podając Deanowi (uszy miał raczej kształtne) komórkę przez ramię. - Dzwoń do woli. 

\- O ile ktoś odbierze – stwierdził z nutą niepewności i chyba wyrzekł te słowa w złą godzinę. 

Pamiętał najnowszy (hm, ten sprzed miesiąca) numer Sama, a numeru Lisy nigdy by nie zapomniał, ale i tu i tam spotkał go zawód zwany pocztą głosową. Lisa prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie chciała odbierać od niego telefonów (nie dziwił jej się, chociaż bolało), a Sam… cholera wie, co sobie myślał i dlaczego nie odpowiadał na telefony zwampirzonego brata. Ten nowy Sam był nieprzewidywalny i mało samowy. 

Dean zagryzł wargi i po chwili wahania zadzwonił do Bobby’ego Singera, który jak dotąd nigdy go nie zawiódł. Ba, tak bardzo nie chciał go zawieść, że kiedyś pokonał opętanie, przez co na pewien czas wylądował na wózku inwalidzkim. Tylko jak miał wyznać prawdę, żeby stary łowca nie zechciał go dekapitować dla zasady? Sam Bobby twierdził, że jest paranoicznym draniem, co było grubą przesadą (zwłaszcza w porównaniu z paranoicznym i psychopatycznym Walterem), bo bywał pomrukującym na postrach troskliwym misiem o miękkim sercu, więc może dla swego przybranego syna zrobi wyjątek i jednak tak od razu nie zetnie mu głowy? Byłoby miło.


	4. Ziołowa apteka

Bobby Singer siedział jak oniemiały, wpatrując się w leżącą na kuchennym stole starą komórkę jakby była żmiją, która mogłaby go ukąsić. Bądź już ukąsiła. Usiłował zrozumieć, co właśnie usłyszał. Przyjąć to do wiadomości. Przetrawić. Drżącą ręką sięgnął po wyszczerbiony kubek z wystygłą kawą i automatycznie wypił łyk, a później kolejny. Przynajmniej się nie poparzył, lecz kawa smakowała gorzko jak wywar na żołędziach i piołunie. Przez głowę przemykało mu sto myśli na minutę, po czym jedna rozpaczliwie, rzutem na taśmę, wybiła się ponad inne.

Dean jest wampirem.

Zakrztusił się kawą i rozkaszlał, opluwając kubek, komórkę i rzuconą na stół wyszmelcowaną czapkę bejsbolową. Nie było komu poklepać go po plecach, więc musiał przeczekać atak kaszlu, nim złapał porządniejszy wdech. Przeklęta kawa. Przeklęte wampiry. Przeklęty…

Nie, Deana przeklętym nie nazwie, dosyć się chłopak nacierpiał. Z tego, co mówił (oszczędnie, ale Bobby potrafił czytać między słowami) – bardziej niż ustawa przewiduje. Walter Shore był skończonym sukinsynem i gdyby Singer dorwał go w swoje żylaste ręce, zostałyby z niego okrwawione strzępy, z których nie dałoby się ułożyć pasujących do siebie puzzli. Skręcony kark to za mało, zdecydowanie za mało.

Niepomny na groźbę kolejnego przykrztuszenia Bobby upił łyczek zimnej kawy i stuknął kubkiem o blat, drugą ręką sięgając po czapkę i komórkę i wstając się od stołu, chociaż w stawach zatrzeszczało mu ostrzegawczo. Reumatyzm, psia jego mać, nie lubił listopadowej pluchy. Zresztą, kto lubił listopadową pluchę? Chyba tylko utopce, mglaki i płanetniki, których reumatyzm się nie imał.

Wampirom też raczej nie strzykało w kościach. Ani nie krztusiły się kawą. Ani nie… Do jasnej cholery, czy Dean naprawdę musiał zostać wampirem? Mało mu było Piekła, Lucyfera, Michała, Jeźdźców Apokalipsy i samej Apokalipsy? Chociaż jak na krwiopijcę gadał całkiem do rzeczy, widocznie wampiryzm nie namieszał mu w głowie. Bycza krew, ha. Tajna receptura dziadka Campbella, ha. Sam, który pozwolił na zwampirzenia brata... Tak, Bobby niechętnie przyznawał sam przed sobą, ale z młodszym Winchesterem, który wrócił z Klatki, było coś nie w porządku.  Sprawdził go na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, więc był pewien, że nie czaiło się w nim nic nadprzyrodzonego, ani nie zabrał ze sobą piekielnego pasażera na gapę, ale czegoś mu brakowało. Głębszych uczuć? Emocji? Empatii? Nawet napompowany krwią demonów nie zachowywał się w ten sposób. Jakby tortury Lucyfera doszczętnie wyprały mu nie mózg, a psyche. Trzeba by…

Nie, przede wszystkim trzeba pomóc Deanowi. Przecież nie zetnie mu głowy, cokolwiek by ten idiota nie myślał. Nie potrafiłby tego zrobić nawet wtedy, gdyby chłopak na dobre rozsmakował się w ludzkiej krwi i wyrżnął pół miasteczka. No dobra, wtedy chyba jednak by musiał, siła wyższa. A na razie dopije kawę na stojąco, spakuje to i owo i ruszy dupę do Columbus w Ohio, po drodze usiłując złapać przez telefon drugiego syna marnotrawnego i dowiedzieć się coś więcej o tajemniczej miksturze Campbellów. Że też ci głupcy nie podzielili się nią z innymi łowcami, nie raz by się przydała. A jeśli będą do niej potrzebne jakieś zioła, właśnie wybierał się do sklepu zielarskiego, więc będzie jak znalazł. Swoją drogą, Kenny Road niedaleko Ohio Health Riverside Methodist Hospital to bardzo przydatna lokalizacja dla łowcy, zarówno jeśli chodzi o zioła, jak i połatanie się po niezbyt udanym polowaniu. Do tego nazwisko Pulawsky coś mu mówiło i nie chodziło o generała z czasów wojny domowej, który uratował samego Jerzego Waszyngtona, a harleyowca z upodobaniem do polskiej wódki. Taa, Bobby też by się chętnie napił. Na reumatyzm. I wszelkie inne smutki.

*

Mgła podnosiła się niechętnie, ustępując zachmurzonemu dniu. Słońce które wczesnym świtem wyglądało zza horyzontu, dało za wygraną i schowało się za szaro-burym wałem, w który przekształciła się ławica chmurek. Dżdżyło. Listopadowa, smętna mżawka osiadała na bezlistnych drzewach ciągnących się wzdłuż Kenny Road, przy której zaparkowała Marnie, wciskając się pod ubrania i ściekając drobnymi kroplami po włosach i twarzy.

Dean nie narzekał. Chwilowo zdecydowanie wolał deszcz od pełnego słońca, a wilgotny chłód mu nie przeszkadzał. Wysiadając z samochodu, przeciągnął się na całą wysokość, aż coś zatrzeszczało w zregenerowanych kościach i z rozbawieniem przyjrzał się skulonej Marnie, która, nie oglądając się na niego, zamaszyście ruszyła w stronę jednego z szeregowych, zdobnych w stiuki domów, kryjącego w sobie niewielki sklep zielarski i zapewne jej mieszkanie. Golf, myśliwska kamizelka, ręce w kieszeniach kurtki – nie przepadała za późnojesienną mżawką. Tymczasem Dean czuł się wolny, nasycony, pełen energii (przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że powinien zagrać w reklamie Red Bulla – bycza krew doda ci skrzydeł) i chętnie postałby dłuższą chwilę na ulicy, ciesząc się życiem. Hm, życiem – nie-życiem, bo trudno mówić o życiu, gdy nie bije ci serce, ale mniejsza o szczegóły. Jeszcze dzień wcześniej siedział skuty, znieczulony krwią trupa, poturbowany i umierający z głodu w piwnicy tortur Waltera Shore’a, więc kto mu zabroni radować się chwilą?

Zniecierpliwiona Marnie obejrzała się za nim, więc westchnął, porzucił kontemplowanie mżawki i ruszył za nią do wejścia ozdobionego ręcznie malowanym szyldem z rumiankiem wplecionym w pentagram. Zaanonsowało ich delikatne dzwonienie dzwoneczków i już byli we wnętrzu sklepiku zielarskiego upojnie pachnącym gorzko-słodkimi aromatami ziół i przypraw i połyskującym przyćmionymi światłami staromodnych lamp odbijającym się w gablotkach z kamieniami półszlachetnymi i starym lustrze w złoconej oprawie stojącym pod ladą. Wypełnione po sam sufit drewniane regały zastawiono kolorowymi i przezroczystymi butelkami, buteleczkami, słoikami, słoiczkami, jutowymi woreczkami i saszetkami. Z belek pod sufitem zwieszały się pęki suszonych roślin. Dobrze, że nie główek czosnku, pomyślał z wisielczym humorem Dean i kichnął, na swoje usprawiedliwienia mając jedynie fakt, że miał teraz znacznie czulsze powonienie.

Marnie z ulgą zrzuciła mokrą kurtkę, wieszając ją na starodawnym wieszaku przy drzwiach i zamaszyście podeszła do stojącej przy ladzie przyjaciółki, podczas gdy Dean zapatrzył się na porozwieszane wzdłuż ściany amulety i ręcznie robioną biżuterią ze sznurków, paciorków, kamyczków, srebrnych ozdóbek i piórek. Bobby byłby zachwycony. On był. Nagle zatęsknił za swoją ulubioną bransoletką tybetańską. O wisiorku od brata nie wspominając.

\- Zeszło dłużej niż dwie godziny – przyznała Marnie, delikatnie (z uwagi na obolały brzuch) ściskając się z Dory. – Mgła, deszcz, farmerzy, wampir za plecami. Zgroza.

\- Oberwałaś – mruknęła z naganą tamta, leciutko dotykając jej twarzy i chmurnie przyglądając się siniakom, po czym jej wzrok padł na poplamiony krwią golf wyzierający zza kamizelki. – O cholera, oberwałaś bardziej.

\- To nic, tylko śrut – powiedziała obronnie Marnie, nerwowo zagarniając wilgotne włosy za ucho i obronnie kładąc rękę na brzuchu. Ała. – Do wesela się zagoi.

 - Zależy, kiedy zamierzasz go wziąć – mruknął Dean, niepewnie podchodząc bliżej i zerkając na ladę, na której pysznił się ogromny słój z ziołowymi cukierkami i zbożowymi ciasteczkami i stara kasa na korbkę ze złoconymi guziczkami. Oraz siedzący na jakichś papierach czarny kot, który na jego widok ziewnął rozdzierająco, pokazując białe kiełki. Dean znowu kichnął i spojrzał na zwierzaka z wyrzutem. A pomyślałby ktoś, że wampiryzm leczy alergie.

\- A byłbyś chętny? – spytała Dory, wychylając się zza Marnie, by lepiej przyjrzeć się Winchesterowi. – Wampir nie wampir, niezłe z ciebie ciacho. I masz śliczną aurę, nie czarną jak u psychopatów, a granatową ze złotymi punkcikami. Jak anioł.

\- Tyle z groźby pojenia czarnym lulkiem. Wystarczy, że masz śliczną, anielską aurę – westchnęła Marnie, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Dory, to Dean, Dean – to Dory, koneserka aur oraz miłośniczka ziół, czarnych kotów i przystojnych mężczyzn. Z wzajemnością.

\- Z wzajemnością? – nie do końca zrozumiał Dean, teatralnie kłaniając się przyjaciółce Marnie, ignorując wzmiankę o własnej „anielskiej” aurze (archanioł Michał by się ucieszył) i wracając do zabawy z kotem w „kto dłużej wytrzyma wpatrywanie się bez mrugnięcia”. Jak na razie wygrywał, ku niezadowoleniu kota, nerwowo machającego ogonem. – Dory jak ta rybka z „Gdzie jest Nemo”, która miała zaniki pamięci krótkotrwałej?

\- Z wzajemnością, czyli kochana przez zioła i wszelkie inne rośliny, wszystkie koty i wielu przystojnych mężczyzn – wyjaśniła Marnie, przewracając oczyma. – Pewnie przez te jej sznurkowe amulety przynoszące szczęście. I nie, Dory nie dostała imienia po rybce, ale po Dorotce z Krainy Oz.

\- Mama zaczytywała się we Franku Baumie – zgodziła się Dory, rzucając Deanowi uważne spojrzenie szarych oczu. – A Marnie przesadza z tymi wieloma mężczyznami. Chwilowo jestem wolna. Czy ktoś tu przed chwilą nie wspominał o ślubie?

Zaśmiała się przekornie na widok instynktownego deanowego kroku w tył. Niewysoka, otulona za dużym, błękitnym swetrem, z burzą jasnych włosów skręconych w nieprawdopodobne sprężynki miała przyjazny uśmiech, który rozjaśniał ją niczym żaróweczka. Czarny kot na ladzie nie zgodził się z jej sugestiami, prychając ostrzegawczo i znowu pokazując kiełki, ale pod karcącym spojrzeniem Dory spuścił Deana z oczu, zwinął się w kłębek na dokumentach i postanowił udawać, że go tam nie ma.

\- A to Melisa – mruknęła Marnie kpiąco. – Też cię pokochała od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Kotka prychnęła niezobowiązująco, a Dory porzuciła Marnie, jej siniaki i zaschniętą krew na golfie, by bliżej przyjrzeć się Deanowi. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że chodząc, wspierała się o kuli, ale nie zdążył o to zapytać, bo już stała przed nim, przyglądając się siateczce cieniutkich blizn po prawej stronie twarzy.

\- Co ci się stało? – spytała ze współczuciem, dotykając jej opuszkami palców. – Maść z nagietka, lawendy, rozmarynu i rumianku by się przydała.

\- Raczej okłady z dziewiczej krwi – prychnęła zza jej pleców Marnie, z rozbawieniem przyglądając się, jak Dean próbuje stać nieruchomo i nie uciec przed badawczym dotykiem. – Nie martw się, samo zniknie. Ciesz się, że nie widziałaś, jak wyglądał wcześniej – totalna masakra teksańską piłą mechaniczną.

\- Mówiłem, że Walter nie używał piły – wymamrotał Dean, czując się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo. Nie przepadał ani za dotykiem (zwłaszcza po miesiącu spędzonym w piwnicy Shore’a), ani tym bardziej za litością.

Dory odstąpiła, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie powinna była naruszać jego przestrzeni osobistej i zarumieniła się lekko, co przy jej jasnej cerze było doskonale widoczne.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała ze skruchą. – Chciałam tylko zobaczyć, żeby wiedzieć jak pomóc. Maść z nagietka naprawdę nie zaszkodzi, a… A prawe oko? Coś nim widzisz?

\- Zaczynam – bąknął Dean, zgodnie z prawdą. – Ledwo.

\- Ciesz się, że nie widziałaś… - zaczęła Marnie, dobierając się do stojącego na ladzie słoika ze słodyczami (zgłodniała), ale oboje uciszyli ją ciężkimi spojrzeniami.

\- Tak, domyślam się, że też wyglądało jak po masakrze teksańską piłą mechaniczną – burknęła Dory, ale chwilę później, tknięta nową myślą, uśmiechnęła się swawolnie. – Proponuję piracką przepaskę na oko, będziesz jeszcze seksowniejszy.

\- Jeszcze bardziej się nie da – wyrwało się Marnie, wgryzającej się w ciastko z czekoladą i miętą. Po emocjach poprzedniego wieczoru i długiej jeździe we mgle i mżawce musiała podnieść sobie poziom cukru. Najchętniej zjadłaby porządne śniadanie z jajkami na bekonie, kiełbaskami, tostami z serem, naleśnikami z syropem klonowym i mocną, białą kawą w ogromnym kubku, lecz chwilowo musiała zadowolić się ciasteczkiem zbożowym.

\- Da się – powiedział Dean, uśmiechając się leciutko, na co Marnie ponownie przewróciła oczyma, a Dory pytająco uniosła brwi.

Z chwili na chwilę Dean czuł się coraz lepiej. Jedynie wyostrzone zmysły ciut dawały mu się we znaki. Widział najdrobniejsze faktury otaczających go przedmiotów, łącznie z zadziorami drewna na regałach i połyskiem lamp na lustrze i wypełnionych ziołami słoikach, słyszał mruczenie kota wylegującego się na ladzie, szelest suchych ziół bujających się pod belkami, posykiwanie ekspresu na zapleczu i – mimo że nie był głodny, bicie serca obu kobiet i krew krążącą im w żyłach, czuł wilgotną od deszczu koszulę przyklejającą się do ciała i metaliczny posmak krwi na języku – choć tego ostatniego akurat wolałby nie smakować. Jednym słowem byciem wampirem zaczynało mu się podobać. Zapewne do następnego ataku głodu.

\- To dobrze, że się da – uznała Dory, jeszcze raz obrzucając Deana spojrzeniem od stóp do głowy i uśmiechając się z aprobatą. – Przyda się.

\- Jego seksapil? – upewniła się Marnie, przełykając ostatnie okruszki ciastka i sięgając do kieszeni po piersiówkę z żubrówką – teraz, dla odmiany, zaczęło ją suszyć. – Niby do czego? Postawimy go w kąciku i będziemy podziwiały? A może otwieramy dom schadzek, tylko nic mi o tym nie wiadomo?

\- Jestem tutaj – przypomniał Dean z wyrzutem, chociaż nie opanował lekkiego, pełnego zadowolenia uśmieszku. Ta trójstronna rozmowa zaczynała go coraz bardziej bawić.

\- Widzimy – prychnęła Marnie, dramatycznym gestem wskazując na ustawione pod ladą staromodne lustro w barokowej oprawie. – To nie bajka ani „Nieustraszeni pogromcy wampirów” Polańskiego, masz odbicie.

\- Jeśli się zgodzisz, to jako przynęta – powiedziała poważniej Dory, nieśmiało uśmiechając się do wampira. – Marnie planowała sama wystawić się na pokuszenie, ale nasz stwór zmienił modus operandi.

\- Jak to? – zdenerwowała się Marnie, porzucając słój z ciastkami i spokój ducha. - Była następna ofiara?

\- Niestety – przytaknęła Dory, wracając do lady i rozkładając mapę okolic Columbus, wyszarpniętą spod śpiącego kota, który zaprotestował sennym miauknięciem. – Nad ranem nasłuchiwałam na policyjnej częstotliwości. Tym razem młody chłopak w lesie niedaleko Lithopolis.

\- Cholera, krążący wokół Columbus katakan o zmiennej orientacji seksualnej bądź apetycie na różnorodne menu – warknęła Marnie, popijając z piersiówki, a drugą ręką gwałtownie rozpinając kamizelkę. – Idę się wykąpać, zmienić opatrunek, przebrać i coś zjeść, a później zaplanujemy, gdzie się na niego zasadzić. Jeśli Dean się zgodzi, razem.

\- Oboje na wabia? – spytał Dean, marszcząc brwi. Wabik, przynęta, zasadzka. Do diabła, Borys także planował dla niego podobną karierę, chociaż chodziło mu raczej o rekrutację nowych wampirów, niż ubijanie starych. – Chociaż wiadomo gdzie?

\- Jak na razie ciała znajdowano w Walnut, Wesley Chapel i Canal Winchester - zaczęła niepewnie Dory, wyliczając na palcach i jednocześnie wskazując miejsca na rozłożonej na ladzie mapie. – Wydaje się, że to przypadkowe połączenie, ale wiem, że coś mi dzwoni, tylko nie wiem, w którym kościele.

Marnie zatrzymała się w przejściu na zaplecze, z jedną ręką wciąż uwięzioną w kamizelce. Wilgotne włosy przyklejały jej się do policzków, wyostrzając twarz i podkreślając ciut indiańskie rysy. Były z Dory jak dzień i noc, jedna jasna, druga ciemna, jedna spokojna, druga lubiąca adrenalinę i ryzyko, a jednocześnie znakomicie się dogadywały.

\- Gdzie znaleziono tego chłopaka? – zapytała z napięciem w głosie. – W Lithopolis? A poprzednie ciała na południu za miastem? Dory, to przystanki nocnej linii ColumBUS!

\- Wampiryczny kierowca autobusu – powiedział melancholijnie Dean, wyobrażając sobie demoniczną postać za kółkiem. – Jak w „Miasteczku Salem”.

\- Tam był kierowca szkolnego autobusu – sprostowała Marnie.

\- Nie wiadomo, czy chodzi o kierowcę – weszła jej w słowo Dory.

\- Miau – dopowiedziała czarna kotka, wyrwana z drzemki i obrażona, że pozbawiono ją szeleszczącego legowiska z mapy okolic Columbus.

\- Ale przynajmniej wiadomo, gdzie i kiedy udamy się na nocną przejażdżkę – podsumowała Marnie, uśmiechając się nieładnym uśmiechem, podpatrzonym niegdyś u ojca, chociaż brodatemu harleyowcowi wychodził on zdecydowanie groźniej. – Prawda, Dean?

\- Prawda, Buffy – mruknął zgodnie Winchester. W tym momencie polowanie na katakana wydało mu się szalenie kuszącą opcją. Chciał zapolować. W końcu miał naturę drapieżnika.

Przeciągająca się na blacie Melisa ziewnęła i spojrzała na niego z lekceważeniem „Ty – drapieżnikiem?” mówiło jej kocie spojrzenie. „A upolowałeś choćby ćmę albo ptaszka? No właśnie…”.

Dean kichnął i pokręcił głową, a kotka zeskoczyła z lady, udając się na zaplecze, gdzie nikt nie będzie rozmawiał jej nad głową i gdzie zapewne czekały na nią chrupki i świeża woda. A może wątróbka? Pomarzyć zawsze można…

\- A wiemy chociaż, jak go zabić? – spytał z powątpieniem Dean, zastanawiając się, skąd u licha, wytrzaśnie maczetę, jeśli cały sprzęt łowiecki został w ukochanej Impali, pozostawionej w Limestone, Illinois (chyba, że Sam się nią zaopiekował, w co wątpił). Marnie ma jakąś maczetę na zbyciu? I  w ogóle jak powinien czuć się wampir (nawet taki nie do końca spełniony) polujący na innego wampira – niczym Blade, czy zdrajca gatunku? Z drugiej strony katakan był całkiem inną odmianą krwiopijcy.– Wystarczy zwykła dekapitacja?

\- Nie do końca – zawahała się Marnie, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Walter mówił, że trzeba na żywca wyrwać katakanowi ssawkę, a dopiero potem zdekapitować, spalić, szczątki zalać słoną wodą, a czaszkę na wszelki wypadek ugotować w occie. Wiesz, warto posłuchać, w końcu Shore był specjalistą od wampirów.

\- Tak, zauważyłem – warknął Dean. – Empirycznie.

\- Biedaku.

Dory odwróciła się od lady, porzucając mapę Ohio oraz dywagacje nad trasą nocnej linii ColmBUS (o wdzięcznej nazwie „Night Owl”) i przygarnęła się do Deana, obejmując go z całych sił. Zamarł jak słup soli, bądź pomnik ze spiżu (bardzo adekwatnie, bo nie musiał oddychać). Nie wiedział, czy to litość, czy nadmiar uczuć, ale musiał przyznać, że Dory miała w sobie empatii za dwóch, jak kiedyś Sam, kiedy jeszcze był… sobą.

\- Tylko go nie uszkodź – parsknęła Marnie, znikając na zapleczu. – Jak słusznie zauważyłaś, jeszcze nam się przyda.


	5. Hajda na katakana!

Wieczór był chłodny i wilgotny. Mżawka ustała, zmrożona temperaturą bliską zeru i zamieniła się w szadź osiadającą na wszystkim, co popadnie, łącznie z Deanem Winchesterem, leśną przecinką, na której się zatrzymał i skrajem drogi stanowej E-70. W blasku przednich reflektorów potężnej hondy valkyrii w przywiędłej trawie i w suchych wiechciach na poboczu migotały drobinki zmarzniętej mgły. Przejeżdżające drogą samochody wlokły za sobą ogony z wody i lodowych grudek, a kierowcy zerkali na motor i jego właściciela z mieszaniną szacunku, współczucia i satysfakcji, że w przeciwieństwie do tego idioty jest im sucho i ciepło.

Tyle, że Deanowi pogoda ani chłód nie przeszkadzały. W najmniejszym stopniu. Nie marzł i nie musiał rozcierać rąk, czy popijać z piersiówki, żeby się rozgrzać, a skórzana, motocyklowa kurtka, takież rękawice bez palców i spodnie wpuszczone w ciężkie trapery (zrezygnował z wysokich, motocyklowych butów, bo sprzączki, paski i okucia brzęczały jak ostrogi) nie przepuszczały wilgoci. Edwin Pulawsky dobrze wiedział, jak się zabezpieczyć przed złymi warunkami pogodowymi (z tego, co wspominała Marnie, jeździł valkyrią na polowania nawet zimą), a Dean skwapliwie skorzystał z jego wiedzy i zasobów, ciesząc się, że byli podobnych rozmiarów.

Nie mógł inaczej. Odkąd zobaczył srebrno-czarny, potężny motocykl z ogromną ilością chromów kurzący się w garażu domostwa przy Kenny Road, nie przestawał o nim mówić, aż Marnie zgodziła się, by go zaanektował (dla niej valkyrie była za wielka i za ciężka do prowadzenia), dorzucając rzeczy po ojcu i swoje błogosławieństwo wraz z groźbą, że jeśli choćby zadrapie lakier, zamorduje go maczetą - tępą, żeby bardziej bolało.

Dean zgodziłby się na wszystko. Wolałby swoją Dziecinę, ale chwilowo nie mógł jej odzyskać, a valkyria śmiała się do niego wszystkimi sześcioma cylindrami i ponad 300 kilogramami chromowanej wagi. Przez chwilę zapomniał, że jest wampirem, i to przeważnie na głodzie nie do zaspokojenia (bycza krew syciła i regenerowała, ale czegoś w niej brakowało), z jego zmartwychwstałym bratem działo się coś niedobrego, Lisa nie chciała go widzieć, niedowidzi na jedno oko, a ostatni miesiąc spędził w izbie tortur Waltera, na zmianę marząc, by rozszarpać starego łowcę na strzępy, lub by tamten w końcu przestał go męczyć i skrócił o głowę. Po prostu musiał przejechać się tym motoryzacyjnym cudem nad cudami, najlepiej nucąc pod nosem „Born to be wild”.

Poza tym rozdzielenie się na wieczornego wabia wcale nie było takim głupim pomysłem.

I tak Marnie wsiadła do autobusu Night Owl kursującego na nocnej linii między miasteczkami satelitami otaczającymi Columbus, a Dean pojechał tą samą trasą, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się przy przystankach, a czasem pomiędzy nimi, bacznie przyglądając się, kto wysiada i czy nie będzie miał ochoty na przekąszenie współpasażera lub współpasażerki, o samotnym idiocie na motorze nie wspominając.

Co prawda istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że katakan wyczułby w nim wampira, nie człowieka, ale Dory przygotowała mieszankę z szafranu, tulejnika amerykańskiego i trójlistu, skutecznie kryjącą zapachy przed wampirzym powonieniem i natarła nią motocyklową kurtkę Deana, burcząc pod nosem, że to marnowanie najdroższej przyprawy świata. Marnie nie skorzystała z kamuflażu – w końcu miała wydawać się ofiarą kuszącą smakowitym zapachem. I wyglądem. Dlatego do autobusu Night Owl wsiadła nie łowczyni w traperach, bojówkach i myśliwskiej kamizelce, a mocno wymalowana młoda kobieta w butach na obcasach, z mocno natapirowanych włosach, w wydekoltowanej bluzce, kusej kurteczce i mini spódniczce. Dean śmiał się, że z takim wizerunkiem szybciej poderwie gościa na jedną noc, czy choćby godzinę, ale Marnie tylko zatrzepotała wytuszowanymi do granic możliwości rzęsami, wzruszyła ramionami i poprawiła ułożenie maczety, bezpiecznie ukrytej pod połą kurtki.

Czas mijał, mrok gęstniał, chłód narastał, zaczynając sypać z zachmurzonego nieba pierwszymi płatkami śniegu. Oparty o motocyklowego potwora Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie, pomyślawszy, że jak dla niego Marnie zarówno pachniała, jak i wyglądała smakowicie. Zerknął na zegarek. Night Owl powinien już dojeżdżać do Canal Winchester (swoją drogą, co za nazwa – czyżby John zapomniał powiedzieć synom o rodzinnej posiadłości?), pora ruszyć się z miejsca. Jednak zanim zdążył pieszczotliwie pogładzić szeroką kierownicę hondy valkyrie i sięgnąć do manetki gazu, zadzwonił telefon, który tkwił w kieszeni i nie tak łatwo dał się z niej wyjąć. Doprawdy, kurtki motocyklowe, chociaż nabite ćwiekami i obdarzone licznymi suwakami, paskami i kieszeniami, nie są stworzone do szybkiego wyciągania czegokolwiek. Aż dziw, że zmieścił pod nią maczetę.

\- Mhm? – mruknął nieartykułowanie, gdy w końcu udało mu się wydostać komórkę. – Coś nowego?

\- Inaczej bym nie dzwoniła – wycedziła konspiracyjnym szeptem Marnie.  – Chyba coś mam.

\- Coś, czy kogoś? – Dean uśmiechnął się, mimo że Marnie nie mogła go zobaczyć. – Czy wampira można uznać za ktosia? Bo mimo wszystko czuję się ktosiem, więc…

\- Więc się przymknij i posłuchaj – mruknęła cicho, ale stanowczo. - Przyczepił się do mnie gość, który bardzo, ale to bardzo chce mnie odprowadzić z przystanku do domu, bo wszak ostatnio jest tak niebezpiecznie, a ja taka bezbronna…

\- A mówiłaś mu, ile bierzesz za godzinę? – odszepnął Dean złośliwie. – Bo wiesz, może mu chodzić o coś zupełnie innego, bezbronna sarenko.

\- Przymknij się – powtórzyła dziewczyna i po chwila wahania dorzuciła. – Nie, nie sądzę, by o to chodziło. Ale jest namolny, niepokojący i ma zbyt błyszczące, kocie oczy. Prawie jak ty.

\- Ja mam takie od urodzenia – prychnął Dean, nie dopytując, czy on też wydaje się Marnie namolny i niepokojący. – Chwilowo oko, nie oczy, ale tak, czy inaczej, zwampirzenie nie miało tutaj nic do rzeczy. A facet może być po prostu naćpany. Albo dobry z niego Samarytanin.

\- Może – burknęła Marnie bez przekonania. – Ale mam złe przeczucie. Wysiądę z nim w Canal Winchester. Przyjdziesz?

\- Przyjadę – zgodził się Dean. – Czekaj na rycerza na czarnym koniu.

\- Do tej pory obywałam się bez rycerza, to i teraz sobie poradzę – prychnęła i rozłączyła się tak szybko, jak przedtem połączyła.

Dean uniósł oczy ku zachmurzonemu niebu, z którego coraz mocniej sypały drobne płatki śniegu zmieszanego z deszczem, westchnął przeciągle na znak, że nigdy nie zrozumie kobiet, po czym odpalił motor, kopnięciem złożył stopkę i ruszył z miejsca z wizgiem potężnych opon, zostawiając za sobą zrytą ziemię.

*

Przystanek linii Night Owl w Canal Winchester mieścił się przy stacji benzynowej Marathon Gas, dosyć dobrze oświetlonej i pachnącej nie benzyną, czy ropą, ale zjełczałym tłuszczem z niedalekiej budki z hot-dogami, na którym pewnie także dałoby radę pojechać. Jednak już Peany Line, uliczka ciągnąca się za stacją wzdłuż niezagospodarowanych parceli  i rzędów szop i garaży w kierunku Raybear Drive, na której hipotetycznie mieszkała Marnie (a przynajmniej dziewczyna, którą odgrywała) była ciemnawa i śliska. Sytuacji nie poprawiał śnieg z deszczem, który rozpadał się na dobre, wciskając pod kołnierz kusej kurtki i roztapiając się na natapirowanych włosach.

Rano mżawka, teraz śnieg, ale wciąż mokro, pomyślała z irytacją Marnie, próbując iść wolniej i kątem oka zerkając na towarzyszącego jej mężczyznę. Oczy nie świeciły mu w półmroku jak u kota (choć miał zielone) i jak na razie nie przejawiał ochoty na wpicie się w jej szyję, ale zanudzał opowieścią o byłej, która, wierz mi, słoneczko, też lubiła wracać wieczorami sama do domu i mówiła, że niczego się nie boi, aż pewnego dnia nie wróciła. Na niezadane pytanie, co się stało eks, w domyśle – co złego, a wszystko przez to, że lubiła na piechotę wracać nocą do domu, facet (Matt, miał na imię Matt) natychmiast wyjaśnił, że Joan uciekła z przygodnym kierowcą tira, a później przysłała mu pocztówkę z Florydy. Tak, tak, pomyślała Marnie, dygocząc w cienkiej kurtce, wydekoltowanej bluzce i króciutkiej spódniczce, też wolałabym polować na Florydzie, niechby nawet na człowieka-aligatora, ale zawsze cieplej. Na Peany Line w Canal Winchester było zimno, ciemno i do dupy. W dodatku była nieprzyzwyczajona do obcasów, więc po nierównym chodniku szło się jej wyjątkowo niewygodnie.

Matt gadał i gadał, długo i smętnie, aż uśpił jej czujność i nie dostrzegła, że zbaczają w stronę jakiegoś garażu. Kiedy znienacka pchnął ją na pokrytą obscenicznymi graffiti ścianę i przyparł do niej całym ciałem, po prostu się zdziwiła. Kłów nie miał, przyssawki tym bardziej, ale zaczął dyszeć jak parowóz i obiecywać jej rozkosz jakiej dotąd nie zaznała, jednocześnie podwijając spódniczkę (a dużo do podwijania nie było) i wsuwając rękę pod kurtkę i wydekoltowaną bluzkę. Rozkosz na tym zimnie, w zacinających płatkach śniegu i pod garażem śmierdzącą starym moczem? Optymista. Powiadomiła go, że nie i żeby przestał się wygłupiać, ale gdy zamiast tego, rozpinając rozporek, zaczął mamrotać, że wszystkie kobiety są takie same, a jego dłoń boleśnie zahaczyła o bandaże na jej brzuchu, zdziwienie przeszło Marnie jak ręką odjął. Czyli Dean miał rację, przesadziła z wizerunkiem. I nawet nie zapytał jej, ile bierze za godzinę, sukinsyn, chciał za darmo i bez jej wyraźnej zgody. Już ona mu pokaże niezgodę. Już ona mu pokaże, co znaczy „nie”.

I to szybko, zanim wyręczy ją rycerz na stalowym rumaku, bowiem od strony stacji benzynowej przy Refugee Road słyszała już pomruk nadjeżdżającego motoru. O nie, nie da Deanowi tej satysfakcji. Nie będzie ratowania damy w opresji, dama uratuje się sama.

Prychnęła jak rozwścieczona kotka, walnęła łokciem w tył, bezbłędnie trafiając w splot słoneczny roznamiętnionego mężczyzny, poprawiła stopą (ha, jednak obcasy na coś się przydały) i wywinęła ze zbyt natarczywych objęć. Być może teraz to on się zdziwił, ale nie zdążył wyrazić tego na głos, zanim sprzedała mu prawy sierpowy, dołożyła pchnięcie i nie odmówiła sobie ostatecznego kopnięcia w klejnoty. Nic dziwnego, że niedoszły gwałciciel skończył skulony na oszronionej trawie, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy trzymać się za brzuch, czy za przyrodzenie, i zawodząc z cicha. Trzeba było nie rozpinać rozporka, przemknęło przez myśl Marnie, mniej by bolało.

\- Pomóc? – spytał z rozbawieniem Dean, podjeżdżając powoli z pomrukiem sześciocylindrowego motoru, zatrzymując się tuż przy zdewastowanym krawężniku i przednim reflektorem oświetlając scenę męskiej nędzy i rozpaczy. Oraz wirujący śnieg z deszczem.

\- Pomóc – wyjęczał Matt z ziemi, podnosząc na niego zalaną łzami twarz. – Chłopie, ta suka się na mnie rzuciła. Ja nic nie zrobiłem.

\- Nie masz w czym mi pomóc, mówiłam, że sobie poradzę – warknęła Marnie w stronę Deana (tylko mi nie mów „a nie mówiłem”) i podeszła do siedzącego w błotnym śniegu mężczyzny, po czym żelaznym uściskiem chwyciła go pod brodę, by wymusić uwagę. – A ty, Casanovo od siedmiu boleści, nie używaj brzydkich słów, nie kłam i zapamiętaj sobie, że gdy kobieta mówi „nie”, ma na myśli „nie”.

\- Wszystko jedno jak ta kobieta jest ubrana – pospieszył z moralnym wsparciem Dean, obrzucając Marnie rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

W czarnej przepasce na oku sam przypominał rasowego pirata, który właśnie wybiera sobie niewolnicę na jamajskim targu (o ile na Jamajce kiedykolwiek padał śnieg z deszczem), ale musiał przyznać, że w zrolowanej mini spódniczce, rozchełstanej bluzce, rozpiętej kurtce, potarganych włosach i z rozmazanym makijażem Marnie wyglądała zjawiskowo. Coś jak Erynia wprost spod latarni.

\- Zrozumiano? – spytała Marnie przestraszonego, obolałego Matta, który z bólu ledwo zbierał myśli, ale w końcu zrozumiał, że ma do czynienia z kobietą szaloną i poprzysiągł sobie na wszystkie świętości, że już nigdy nie tknie żadnej dziewczyny bez pytania. Jednocześnie zignorowała uśmieszek Deana, w duchu obiecując sobie, że jeszcze się z nim policzy. Zabierze krem z filtrem w słoneczny dzień. Doleje krwi nieboszczyka do drinka. Cokolwiek.

\- Zrozumiano – wyjąkał Matt, usiłując na nią nie patrzeć i mocno zaciskając palce na kroczu, jakby to mogło złagodzić ból, wywołujący mroczki przed oczyma. Czarne, nie białe jak wirujące wokół nich białe płatki śniegu. Czuł, jakby miał za chwilę zemdleć.

\- Zrozumiano, proszę pani – podpowiedział Dean, ale Matt nie powtórzył za nim, bo już go nie słyszał. Błysnął białkami oczu, wysunął się Marnie spod ręki i opadł na oszronioną, rozmokłą ziemię jak jesienny liść. Z wciąż rozpiętym rozporkiem.

\- Jeszcze nam tu przymarznie – zirytowała się Marnie, ale Dean uciszył ją gwałtownym ruchem dłoni. Zastygł z jedną ręką w powietrzu, jakby chciał złapać spadające płatki śniegu, a drugą na kierownicy, wyczuwając wibracje motoru mruczącego na jałowym biegu.

\- Czujesz? – spytał z napięciem, gwałtownie oglądając się za siebie, w kierunku stacji benzynowej Marathon Gas, przy której wciąż stał autobus linii Night Owl. – Słyszysz?

\- Nie, ale wierzę, że ty tak – przyznała Marnie, porzucając zemdlonego z bólu natręta i niemal podbiegając do motoru, choć obcasy wyraźnie jej w biegu przeszkadzały. – Wyczuwasz drugiego wampira. Jakby nie było, nie ma na sobie mikstury Dory.

Wskoczyła na wysokie siodełko za Deanem, czując się znajomo i obco jednocześnie. Wiele razy jeździła w ten sposób z ojcem, nie tylko na polowania, i nagle potwornie za nim zatęskniła. Choć obsztorcowałby ją, że dała się zaskoczyć komuś tak nieudolnemu jak jej niedoszły gwałciciel. Po czym pozbawiłby go klejnotów na dobre.

Odsunęła myśl na bok i mocno objęła Deana w pasie, gdy ruszyli z miejsca, zawracając na Peany Line niemalże pod kątem 180 stopni. Honda valkyrie zaryczała jak potwór, którym w kategoriach motocyklowych była, i skoczyła do przodu, zostawiając czarny ślad opon wyraźnie rysujący się drodze na przysypanej cienką warstwą bieli.

*

Stacja benzynowa była rzęsiście oświetlona i raczej pustawa, nie licząc pracownika przy kasie (plakietka na piersi głosiła, że miał na imię George i kilku pasażerów Night Owl robiących ostatnie zakupy przed odjazdem autobusu, w tym może pięcioletniego chłopca, który robił matce straszliwą awanturę o czekoladowego batonika, zagłuszając szum ekspresu do kawy i country sączące się z głośników. Marnie i Dean weszli do sklepu, za wszelką cenę starając się iść jak gdyby nigdy nic, nie zwracać na siebie większej uwagi i nie pojawiając się w zasięgu kamer, przemknąć na tył sklepu.

Znękany wrzaskiem małoletniego klienta pracownik stacji nie zdziwił się, że kobieta z rozmazanym makijażem i w pomiętej bluzce szukała łazienki, ale towarzyszący jej mężczyzna z piracką przepaską na oku przez chwilę wydał mu się niepokojący, nie tylko ze względu na motocyklową kurtkę i takież spodnie. Z drugiej strony – ich sprawa, co będą razem robili w toalecie. Nie takie rzeczy się zdarzały, zwłaszcza w tak paskudne wieczory jak ten, kiedy parki szukały ciepłego i suchego miejsca, w którym na głowę nie pada deszcz ze śniegiem i nie trzeba sobie odmrażać nieosłoniętych części ciała. W każdym razie nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby Marathon Gas groził napad Aniołów Piekieł, szybciej napad małego histeryka wychowywanego metodą bezstresową, toteż George odwrócił wzrok od nowych klientów i zapomniał o nich na dłuższą chwilę (co miał sobie wyrzucać do końca swych dni).

\- Dlaczego tu,  a nie na odludziu? – spytała z pretensją Marnie, ale Dean. wahąjący się przed drzwiami łazienki (w końcu była damska), tylko wzruszył ramionami i mrucząc „haj to haj”, pchnął je energicznie, tylko po to, by przekonać się, że były zamknięte od środka. Po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami i bez większego wysiłku wyważył drzwi, wpadając do środka toalety jak pocisk i natychmiast ślizgając się w kałuży krwi rozlanej na wykafelkowanej podłodze. Z trudem utrzymał pion. Marnie wpadła tuż za nim, wyszarpując maczetę zza poły kusej, czerwonej kurtki, jednak obcasy rozjechały jej się śliskich od krwi kafelkach i w przeciwieństwie do Deana, nie udało jej się utrzymać równowagi. Z impetem siadła pod rzędem umywalek, tuż obok ciała zakrwawionej nastolatki, która zamiast twarzy i szyi miała jedną, wielką oparzelinę, a mimo to próbowała krzyczeć, wydając z siebie tylko żałosne popiskiwania. Biedactwo.

Przytrzymując się skraju zbryzganej krwią umywalki, Marnie próbowała podnieść się, nie nadziewając się przy tym na własną maczetę i kątem oka widząc, jak Dean dopada do dwóch dziewczęcych postaci splecionych w uścisku pod ostatnią kabiną toaletową, jak wszystko dookoła umazaną posoką i smugami kwasowych wżerów. Uścisk zdecydowanie nie należał do miłosnych, bo jedna z dziewczyn, z postury mizerota, w stylu goth, niczym buldog wgryzała się w szyję tej drugiej, bezradnie wymachującej rękoma i trzęsącej się jak w napadzie epilepsji. Marnie wzdrygnęła się, słysząc obsceniczne odgłosy siorbania, brzmiące jakby ktoś pił rozmrożone lody przez grubą słomkę. Leżąca pod umywalkami nastolatka bez twarzy po raz ostatni otworzyła ust, których już nie miała, westchnęła żałośnie i znieruchomiała na dobre.

Dean schwycił napastniczkę za kołnierz czarnej, nabitej ćwiekami kurtki i oderwał od ofiary niczym pijawkę, którą w istocie była. Odwróciła się, sycząc z wściekłości i rozpryskując wokół siebie krople krwi. Wyglądała jak małoletnia, zrobiona na gotkę Gorgona z włosami splecionymi w liczne, warkoczyki przypominające węże. A może to były węże? Z jej zakrwawionych ust wciąż wysuwała się długa przyssawka, przed sekundą oderwana od szyi ofiary, która - uwolniona z uścisku, osunęła się po ściance kabiny, wijąc w konwulsjach.

Dean bez zastanowienia złapał za ssawkę katakana (przypominała tasiemca uzbrojonego z otworem gębowym zakończonym ostrymi haczykami), jakby chciał ją wyrwać gołymi rękoma, ale odruchowo puścił, gdy żrąca ślina zaczęła przepalać mu motocyklową rękawiczkę i skórę. Wampirzyca warknęła i rzuciła się na niego z rozcapierzonymi palcami, celując w zdrowe oko i jednocześnie próbując opleść mu szyję przyssawką, więc zrobił unik, którego szybkość zdziwiła jego samego i przywalił łokciem w rozdziawione, pełne drobnych ząbków usta. W tej samej chwili Marnie, wciąż z poziomu podłogi, chwyciła wampirzycę za szczupłe nogi w glanach i pociągnęła w dół, drugą ręką tnąc ostrzem na skos. Jednak cięcie przez udo tamtej nie zatrzymało, podobnie jak deanowy cios łokciem w kark.

Przyssawka wystrzeliła do przodu i chlasnęła Marnie po przegubie. Chcąc nie chcąc, puściła maczetę, czując się jednocześnie nadpijana i przypalana. Dean zaklął, złapał potworzycę za wężowe sploty i poderwał jej głowę do góry. Raz jeszcze chwycił ssawkę przy samych zakrwawionych (bądź bardzo nieudolnie pomalowanych krwistoczerwoną szminką) ustach i szarpnął z całych sił, odrywając ją zarówno z nadgarstka Marnie, gdzie pozostawiła ognisty ślad, jak i z gardzieli Gorgony. Ta zawyła z bólu, wyprostowała się jak rażona prądem i zabulgotała, chlustając wokoło potokiem przetrawionej krwi.

Dean instynktownie odwrócił się do niej plecami, zasłaniając zarówno Marnie, jak i dziewczynę pod ścianą (która przestała rzucać się w konwulsjach i leżała podejrzanie bezwładnie). Tak, żrąca substancja wypluwana przez katakana zdecydowanie przypominała kwas Obcego. Czuł jak błyskawicznie przetrawia się przez kurtkę i koszulę, docierając do ciała, ale nim mógł zrzucić kurtkę, musiał dokończyć dzieła. Błyskawicznie schylił się po porzuconą przez Marnie maczetę, obrócił się i ciął, prawie nie patrząc (drugiego oka nie chciał stracić). Pierwsze cięcie poszło za wysoko i rozpłatało usta katakana, poszerzając jej uśmiech jak u Jokera, ale drugie sięgnęło szyi i zdekapitowało niczym toporem katowskim.

Opleciona warkoczykami, zakrwawiona po wywrócone białka oczu głowa potoczyła się pod umywalki, zatrzymując na martwej dziewczynie z wypaloną twarzą. Marnie odskoczyła z obrzydzeniem, ślizgając się obcasami we krwi i kwasie i chwiejnie rzuciła w stronę Deana, pomagając mu ściągnąć dymiącą kurtkę. Jego koszula i plecy nie wyglądały najlepiej.

\- S… słona woda – wyjąkała, przypominając sobie, że według Waltera powinni polać nią ciało katakana, by się nie zregenerowało.

Dean skinął głową, sięgając do kieszeni kurtki (nadal lekko dymiącej i poprzepalanej na wylot), więc Marnie przyklęknęła przy drugiej z dziewczyn. Nastolatka straciła przytomność i miała zakrwawioną szyję, ale oparzenia na obojczyku i ramieniu zdawały się niewielkie. Powinna wyjść z tego obronną ręką, w przeciwieństwie do koleżanki, znad ciała której właśnie podnosił się Dean, znacząco potrząsając głową. W ręku trzymał zawiniątko z kurtki motocyklowej, kryjące obciętą głowę katakana.

\- Krwawisz – powiedział z przyganą, patrząc na lewy nadgarstek Marnie.

\- Krwawię – zgodziła się i dopiero widząc jego wzrok, zrozumiała, dlaczego mówił o tym z taką niechęcią.

Cała łazienka była zbryzgana krwią wampirzycy i dziewcząt, a jeszcze ten jej nieszczęsny przegub, który palił jak licho. Śmierdziało niczym w rzeźni, czego nie potrafił stłumić jeden, zawieszony przy lustrze cytrusowy odświeżacz powietrza i nikła woń skrętów (Marnie zaczynała rozumieć, w jaki sposób katakan wybierał ofiary z autobusu – musiały być młode, nieostrożne i na haju), a Dean zaczynał patrzeć na nią jak na krwisty befsztyk. Bycie wampirem miało swoje dobre i złe strony.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała bez większego sensu, chowając zranioną rękę za plecy i chwiejąc się na obcasach. – Wytrzymaj, dobrze?

\- Wytrzymam – burknął ponuro, odkręcając buteleczkę ze słoną wodą i metodycznie polewając nią ciało wampirzycy, nadal ubrane w glany, czarne dżinsy, czarną koszulkę w czaszki i czarną kurtkę (miała swój styl). – Dzwoń po medyków dla tamtej małej.

\- Chyba na nich nie poczekamy – wyrwało się Marnie, posłusznie sięgającej po komórkę i z niedowierzaniem rozglądającej się wokół. Krew była nawet na suficie, nastolatka z raną zamiast twarzy przyśniłaby się w nocy największemu macho, a z bezgłowego ciała wampirzycy obscenicznie wystawała biel kręgosłupa opleciona nitkami ścięgien i skąpana w posoce i kwasie. Dlaczego, na miły Bóg, została łowcą… – I chyba nie damy rady przejść przez sklep.

\- Okno – odpowiedział lakonicznie Dean.

Marnie spojrzała na niewielkie okno osadzone na ścianie między rzędem umywalek i kabin, ale nie zdążyła o nie spytać, zanim Dean bezceremonialnie nie wcisnął jej pod pachę zawiniątka z głową katakana, nie podszedł do okna, nie chwycił za okiennice i nie wyrwał ich z framugi. W dusznej, przesycone wonią krwi, spalenizny i śmierci (oraz z cytrusowego odświeżacza i słodkiej woni marihuany) powietrze wdarł się powiew niosący ze sobą krople deszczu zmieszane z płatkami śniegu. Czekała ich jazda motorem w doprawdy niesprzyjających warunkach pogodowych, a Dean został bez kurtki. Co nie znaczyło, że zmarznie. W przeciwieństwie do niej.

\- Masz tę moc – mruknęła Marnie, zastanawiając się, czy bycie jednocześnie łowcą i wampirem nie ma jednak swoich zalet. Istotnych. O ile człowiek, tfu, wampir, nie zgłodnieje w niewłaściwym momencie.

\- Wolałbym jej nie mieć – burknął Dean. Ale czy na pewno? Prawie nie czuł bólu poparzonych pleców, był szybszy niż zwykle i silniejszy (zdecydowanie), tylko ta kusząca woń krwi, budząca pragnienie… nad którym potrafił zapanować. Prawdopodobnie.


	6. A porozmawiać?

Nigdy więcej wypraw w spódniczce mini i wydekoltowanej bluzce, ani ujeżdżania valkyrią pod koniec listopada w śniegu z deszczem, obiecywała sobie Marnie, kiedy z Deanem podjeżdżali pod dom na Kenny Road. Dygotała, tuląc się do Winchestera jak szczeniak szukający ciepła w stadzie, co było czystym idiotyzmem, bo po pierwsze jego ciało było chłodniejsze od tego, co padało im na głowy, a po drugie w tuleniu przeszkadzała jej owinięta motocyklową kurtką głowa katakana, którą ściskała na podołku i która leżała między nimi niczym nagi miecz między Tristanem a Izoldą. Nie, żeby nagi miecz przeszkodził parze średniowiecznych kochanków w igraszkach miłosnych. Nie, żeby Marnie miała ochotę na igraszki. A może i miała?   
  
Adrenalina buzowała jej w żyłach jak szampan (chociaż nie rozgrzewała) i chętnie ugasiłaby ją miłym, niezobowiązującym seksem. Zaczynała rozumieć ojca, który niemal po każdej wyprawie świętował w przydrożnych barach i przygodnych łóżkach, ale, na miłość boską, przecież sama nie będzie się wygłupiać w temperaturze bliskiej zeru, na wietrze i śniegu. I nie z wampirem, o którym nie miała bladego pojęcia, czy mógł obcować biblijnie i to nie tylko ze względu na poharatane plecy, ale tak w ogóle. Jakoś do tej pory dogłębnie nie zastanawiała się nad anatomią krwiopijców. Na co dzień krew nie krążyła im w żyłach, więc chyba nie dopływała do miejsc strategicznych, w razie potrzeby budząc je do życia? A jednak po wypiciu hemoglobiny regenerowali się, a skóra nabierała kolorytu i ciepła, więc… I tak trzeba napoić Deana, by zaleczyć te paskudne wżery po krwi katakana, prawda? Więc możnaby poeksperymentować, jakkolwiek źle w kontekście obsesji Waltera Shore’a by to nie zabrzmiało. Tak odrobinkę poeksperymentować. Mógł – nie mógł? Może jednak mógł?   
  
\- Nie wierć się tak – prychnął Dean, z cichnącym pomrukiem potężnego silnika motocyklu wjeżdżając na podjazd przed domem i zatrzymując przed garażem w wirujących płatkach mokrego śniegu. – I owszem, mogę.   
  
\- Czy czy… czytałeś mi w myślach? – spytała Marnie z groźbą w głosie, choć w ustach kogoś, kto szczęka zębami i trzęsie się jak osika na wietrze, groźba brzmi raczej słabo. Z trudem oderwała się od wampira, zsuwając z siodełka na oprószoną bielą ziemię, chwiejąc się na nogach (szlag by trafił te szpilki!) i tuląc do siebie zawiniątko z głową katakana. – No… nowa moc?   
  
\- Nie – uśmiechnął się Dean, także zsiadając z valkyrii i spoglądając na dziewczynę przez ramię. Jego krzywy uśmieszek był wyjątkowo wkurzający. I kuszący. – Mam… miałem podobnie. Adrenalina.   
  
\- Adrenalina – zgodziła się Marnie, zaczerwieniła po korzonki czarnych jak skrzydła kruka włosów (co przy śniadej cerze było ledwo widoczne) i ruszyła do garażu, trzaskając dłonią we włącznik na ścianie. – Przejdzie.   
  
\- Twoja strata – mruknął Dean tak cicho, że go nie usłyszała, wchodząc za nią do środka i wprowadzając potężny motocykl. Był ciekaw, czy udałoby mu się utrzymać go w pionie, gdyby nie był (chwilowo) wampirem i stawiał na to, że niekoniecznie.   
  
Ledwo zasunęły się za nimi metalowe odrzwia, a Marnie owiało wytęsknione ciepło, w bocznych drzwiach, stukając kulą o płytki posadzki, pojawiła się niewyspana Dory. Obrzuciła ich pospiesznym wzrokiem, odnotowując, że wrócili mniej więcej w jednym kawałku, choć przyjaciółka szczękająca zębami z zimna w bardzo nieodpowiednim do polowania stroju, a Dean w poprzepalanej jakimś kwasem koszuli.   
  
\- Nareszcie – westchnęła z ulgą, poddenerwowana, ale urocza w porozciąganym bawełnianym dresie i ze strzechą jasnych włosów nastroszonych bardziej niż zwykle. – Ciężko było? Dodzwonić się nie mogłam…   
  
\- Masakra - wyznała Marnie, poprawiając zawiniątko z odciętą głową, by nie wypadło jej z zziębniętych rąk i wzdrygając się na samo wspomnienie. – To była katakanka, nie katakan, od dziś nie cierpię toalet na stacjach benzynowych, zwłaszcza całych we krwi, kolejna nastolatka zginęła, druga została nieźle nadpita, cholernie boli mnie nadgarstek i zmarzłam na kość, a Dean ma plecy w strzępach. A, i jeszcze idiota mnie napastował.   
  
\- Napastował? – powtórzyła Dory, siłą rzeczy spoglądając na Deana, który stał po ścianą zawaloną pudłami z narzędziami i zapasowymi oponami, ewidentnie nie mogąc rozstać się z motocyklem, jakby zamierzał utulić go do snu. Widząc oburzone spojrzenie Dory, uśmiechnął się krzywo, podnosząc obie dłonie w geście obrony.   
  
\- Nie on przecież – zirytowała się Marnie, odkładając krwawe zawiniątko na przedzielający garaż na pół (dla toyoty i valkyrii) regał z kartonami, puszkami i butelkami - stał na nim również ocet, który będzie jak znalazł do obgotowania rzeczonej głowy. – Idiota z autobusu.   
  
\- Mówiłam, że przesadziłaś z przebraniem – westchnęła Dory, przepraszająco skinąwszy głową w stronę Deana.   
  
\- Też jej mówiłem – poparł ją Winchester i uśmiechnął szeroko, pokazując bielutkie zęby – własne, nie wampirze (dobrze, że Walter Shore nie wpadł na tortury rodem z „Maratończyka” z Dustinem Hoffmanem, bo byłoby ich szkoda). – Ale przynajmniej było na co popatrzeć.   
  
\- Idiota – powtórzyła Marnie, tym razem jak najbardziej mając na myśli Deana i usiłując poprawić na sobie wymiętą bluzkę z dekoltem. – Idę się przebrać, cholera. I napiłabym się czegoś.   
  
\- Ja również – zgodził się Dean, chociaż zapewne miał na myśli coś innego, niż Marnie.   
  
\- Herbatę z rumem zrobiłam – pospieszyła z gościnnym zapewnieniem Dory, obejrzała się za siebie i dodała scenicznym szeptem. – Mnóstwo herbaty z rumem. Bo nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale mamy gości.   
  
\- Gości? – jęknęła Marnie, porzucając bezowocne wysiłki poprawienia na sobie wyuzdanego stroju, zrzucając przeklęteszpilki i spoglądając na przyjaciółkę z pretensją. – O trzeciej nad ranem? Ktoś cierpi na bezsenność?   
  
\- Oprócz nas? – prychnęła Dory i energicznie pokiwała głową. – Oni na pewno.   
  
W tej samej chwili w drzwiach za nią zamajaczyła sylwetka starszego brodacza w czerwonej bejsbolówce na głowie, a za nim kolejna – wysokiego, barczystego mężczyzny o włosach do ramion, szerokim czole i takiejż szczęce. Mimo woli Marnie parsknęła, bo pojawiając się jeden po drugim wedle wysokości, przypominali świstaki kolejno stające słupka we framudze.   
  
\- Więcej was nie było? – zapytała, ale nie zwrócili na nią najmniejszej uwagi, jak urzeczeni wpatrując się w Deana, z tym że starszy mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego z troską, a młodszy w skupieniu, jakby rozbierał Winchestera na części pierwsze.   
  
\- Bobby? – na ich widok Dean przestał się uśmiechać, raptownie zrobił krok do tyłu i wpadł na spiętrzone pod ścianą zapasowe opony. – Sam?   
  
\- Bobby? Sam? – powtórzyła Marnie, obrzucając przybyłych baczniejszym spojrzeniem. Czyżby dotarła kawaleria z tajną recepturą na odwampirzenie Deana? – Sam Winchester, tak?   
  
Na pierwszy rzut oka bracia nie byli do siebie zbyt podobni. Pomijając, że Dean wyglądał jak pirat, który urwał się z gangu motocyklowego tuż po potyczce z drugim gangiem, a jego brat jak młody prawnik pod krawatem, w wolnej chwili pakujący na siłowni. Ten drugi na sekundę przerzucił uwagę z Deana na Marnie, jej niekompletny strój i rozmazany makijaż, uśmiechając się ni to pogardliwie, ni z zainteresowaniem. Palant, pomyślała Marnie, czując przypływ niczym nieuzasadnionej niechęci.   
  
\- Mhm – odpowiedziała za dryblasa w garniturze Dory, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś więcej i to niezbyt pochlebnego, ale powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili. – Brat Deana.   
  
\- Podobno – mruknął Dean pod nosem.   
  
\- A ten drugi to Bobby Singer, paranoidalny sukinkot po przejściach – przedstawił się mężczyzna w czerwonej czapce z daszkiem, wymijając kobiety i zamaszyście podchodząc do starszego Winchestera. - Pokaż no się, chłopie.   
  
Bezceremonialnie ujął go pod brodę i bliżej przyjrzał się jego twarzy, jakby chciał policzyć wszystkie (liczne) piegi, skupiając uwagę na pirackiej przepasce na prawym oku, rozszerzonej źrenicy lewego, blednącej siateczce blizn sięgającej skroni i nadmiernej bladości skóry. Dean zastygł jak królik złapany w reflektory nadjeżdżającego samochodu i lekko przygryzł wargi. Dobrze, że przy okazji nie wysunął mu się dodatkowy garnitur zębów.   
  
\- Bobby - wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok. – To wciąż ja…   
  
\- Widzę przecież – burknął tamten, delikatnie klepiąc go po piegowatym policzku. – Nie mam zamiaru niczego ci ucinać, jeśli o to pytasz.   
  
\- To miło – bąknął Winchester, pokazując mu brak dwóch palców (małego i serdecznego) u lewej dłoni. – Od pewnego czasu nie przepadam za ucinaniem mi tego i owego. Choć z dwojga złego wolę „to”.   
  
Marnie w myślach zgodziła się z nim w całej rozciągłości, wspominając zapuszczone domostwo Waltera Shore’a i piwniczną izbę tortur. Mogła się założyć, że z czasem stary, zwariowany łowca rozkroiłby Deana na malutkie kawałeczki tylko po to, by przekonać się, czy to wystarczająco boli. Świr.   
  
\- Sukinkot – warknął Bobby od serca, a broda najeżyła mu się niczym szczotka. – Gdybym tylko wiedział…   
  
\- Sukinkot – zgodził się Dean, mając na myśli Shore’a, ale jednocześnie spoglądając na Sama, wciąż stojącego w drzwiach i górującego nad wszystkimi jak wieża Eiffla. – Sam nie powiedział, co się ze mną stało?   
  
\- Chyba nie wiedział… - zaczął Singer, ale Dean przerwał mu uniesieniem okaleczonej ręki, nadal intensywnie (choć jednym okiem) wpatrując się w brata.   
  
\- Nie wiedziałeś, co się ze mną stało, Sammy? – spytał z nutką goryczą. – Prócz tego, że zostałem honorowym biorcą krwi, o czym także nie powiedziałeś Bobby’emu? Nie szukałeś mnie?   
  
\- Szukaliśmy cię razem z Samuelem, ale przepadłeś bez śladu – odparł beznamiętnie młodszy z Winchesterów, przechylając głowę, by lepiej przyjrzeć się bratu. – Gniazdo poszło w rozsypkę, więc postanowiliśmy skupić się na namierzeniu Alfy.   
  
\- Alfy – powtórzył cierpko Dean, mając ochotę rzucić w niego czymś ciężkim, na przykład valkyrią (czuł, że w tym momencie dałby radę). – Gratuluję priorytetów.   
  
Sam wzruszył ramionami. Nie wyglądał na specjalnie poruszonego.   
  
Przedziwne, pomyślała obserwująca ich Marnie. Chodziły słuchy, że bracia Winchesterowie kochają się na zabój i skoczyliby za sobą w ogień, a ci dwaj zachowywali się tak jakby faktycznie mieli za chwilę skoczyć, ale raczej sobie do gardeł.   
  
\- Idiota – powiedział Bobby, odwracając się od Deana i spoglądając na Sama karcąco, z ustami zaciśniętymi w stanowczą kreskę. – Co się z tobą dzieje, młody?   
  
Dory chciała odpowiedzieć za niego, ale tylko otworzyła usta i zamknęła je, na wszelki wypadek przyciskając do nich otwartą dłoń.   
  
Młodszy Winchester zawahał się i jak na zawołanie przybrał nieco bardziej zatroskany wyraz twarzy, chociaż nadal nie ruszył się od drzwi, jakby nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na przywitanie, uściski, poklepywanie po plecach i wszystko to, co zwykle czyni się po dłuższej rozłące z zaginionymi członkami rodziny, choćby zwampirzonymi.   
  
\- Ale cieszę się, że przeżyłeś – pospieszył z zapewnieniem, które zabrzmiało równie prawdziwie jak dodawany do przesłodzonych soków aromat zgodny z naturalnym. - Naprawdę.   
  
\- Wierzę – odpowiedział Dean i skrzywił się, jakby nadgryzł cytrynę. Naturalnie kwaśną. – Naprawdę.   
  
\- Sam przywiózł rodzinną recepturę Campbellów na odwampirzenie – znienacka pospieszyła ze wsparciem Dory, chociaż jednocześnie rzuciła Marnie spłoszone spojrzenie (które tyczyło się Sama Winchestera - tego Marnie była pewna). – Sprawdziłam, mamy większość składników.   
  
\- Większość? – upewnił się Dean, sam nie będąc pewien, czy go to cieszy, czy martwi. Bycie wampirem miało swoje dobre strony.   
  
\- Poręcznie mieć pod ręką sklep z ziołami - pochwalił Bobby, spoglądając na Dory z uznaniem dla jej wiedzy zielarskiej (przy herbacie z rumem zdążyli już dogadać się w kwestii wykorzystania lulka czarnego, pokrzyku, bielunia i mandragory do sporządzania wiedźmiej maści do latania). – Choć nie wiedziałem, że Edwin Pulawsky interesował się ziołami.   
  
\- Średnio – Marnie uśmiechnęła z przekorą, a jednocześnie z nutą smutku, jak zawsze, gdy wspominała ojca (wciąż tęskniła). – Nie licząc marihuany i grzybków halucynogennych. To Dory namówiła mnie do prowadzenia sklepiku zielarskiego, już po śmierci taty. I nie powiem, mamy niezły popyt.   
  
\- Przydatne – odezwał się spod drzwi Sam takim tonem, jakby właśnie dokonywał analizy rynkowej przedsięwzięcia, obliczając proporcje zysków i strat. – Nie tylko dla łowców.   
  
\- Tak, także dla medyków, aptekarzy i botaników z pobliskiego uniwersytetu, jak i wyznawców New Age, wiccan i wiedźm – Dory uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, poprawiając sznurkową bransoletkę, oplatającą jej nadgarstek (plecionki były dobre na wszystko – na szczęście, miłość i interesy). – Ale nie wszystkim wszystko sprzedajemy.   
  
\- Co za dyskryminacja – burknął Dean, coraz bardziej podminowany i to nie tylko ze względu na ból potraktowanych żrącą substancją pleców i adrenalinę nadal buzującą w nim po walce z katakanem i jego przyssawką.   
  
Niewzruszony spokój brata zaczynał działać mu na nerwy. Podobnie jak troska Bobby’ego. Kusy strój Marnie. Aromat ziół otaczający Dorę. Jednym słowem, wszyscy obecni zaczynali działać mu na nerwy, zwłaszcza, gdy słyszał bicie ich serc i szum krwi krążącej w żyłach. Wyczuwał nawet tego cholernego, czarnego kota, jak jej tam było – Melisę, buszującą gdzieś za drzwiami i cichutkie popiskiwanie myszy, której nie dopadła, bo była zbyt leniwa. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, usłyszy pająka tkającego pajęczynę pod sufitem i grzęznącą w niej muchę.   
  
– Szkoda, że prócz ziół, nie macie na podorędziu krwi – dodał ponuro. – Na przykład z czarnego koguta.   
  
\- Ależ mamy – mruknęła Marnie, kątem oka widząc, co się z nim dzieje. – W lodówce. Nie kogucią, bo podobno nie lubisz spijać drobiu, a byczą. Więc lepiej idź coś przekąsić, bo za chwilę wybuchniesz.   
  
Bobby skrzywił się na samą myśl o nowej diecie Deana, który ponownie przygryzł wargi, zaskoczony spostrzegawczością Marnie. Bycie wampirem miało jednak i złe strony – na przykład rosnący głód. Wyostrzone zmysły. Siłą woli powstrzymał wysuwanie kłów, żeby się nie pokaleczyć. Widział, jak Sam mruży te swoje migdałowe w wykroju oczy, nie przestając przyglądać mu się z laboratoryjnym zainteresowaniem.   
  
\- Krew Borysa miałem na myśli – wymamrotał Dean przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Przecież będziemy potrzebowali do mikstury krwi wampira, który mnie przemienił.   
  
\- Tak, masz rację, zajmę się tym. Zapewne nie zmienił modus operandi, więc nietrudno go będzie odnaleźć – orzekł Sam.   
  
Prawdopodobnie uznał, że już dosyć się napatrzył i nasłuchał, bo skinął im wszystkim głową, odwrócił się i ruszył w głąb przejścia prowadzącego do wnętrza domu, mimo późnej pory ani chybi zamierzając zasiąść nad laptopem. Dean, chcąc nie chcąc, poczuł lekką ulgę, bo Sam patrzył na niego jak na interesujący obiekt badań, niemal jak Walter Shore – pewnie też najchętniej rozkroiłby go na części, by sprawdzić, jak wampir działa w środku. Niemiła myśl, zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do własnego brata.   
  
\- Słuchajcie, muszę wam coś powiedzieć – rzuciła Dory, gdy tylko młodszy z Winchesterów zniknął z pola widzenia, ale Marnie jej nie słyszała, zastanawiając się nad Borysem - wampirem, który przemienił Deana.   
  
\- Modus operandi? – spytała niepewnie.   
  
\- Modus operandi to charakterystyczny, powtarzający się sposób działania sprawcy przy popełnianiu przestępstw, a także przed i po ich popełnieniu – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Bobby Singer, spoglądając na Marnie, ale zamiast córki Edwina Pulawskiego widząc chyba jej alter ego w mini, wydekoltowanym topie i rozmazanym makijażu godnym pandy. O IQ nieco niższym od przeciętnego.   
  
\- Dziękuję, wiem, co znaczy modus operandi – ostro przerwała mu ciut zirytowana dziewczyna (nie strój czyni człowieka, tak?). – Ale o jaki chodzi w tym przypadku?   
  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – odrzekł zgodnie z prawdą zmieszany Bobby, wyczekująco patrząc na Deana. – Przecież Sam nie raczył mi powiedzieć, co się wydarzyło w Illinois, o Borysie nie wspominając.   
  
\- Moglibyście mnie przez chwilę posłuchać? – wtrąciła od drzwi Dory, usiłując zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. Bezskutecznie.   
  
\- Borys zbiera małą armię, wysyłając na wabia wampiry udające te ze „Zmierzchu” – wytłumaczył Dean, nieznacznie wzdrygając się na wspomnienie obleśnego uśmieszku dwustuletniego krwiopijcy i jego kręconych loczków. – Śliczne, byronicznie posępne, cierpiące na problemy egzystencjonalne i rzucające powłóczyste spojrzenia naiwnym dziewczątkom, marzącym o wiecznej miłości.   
  
\- Trafnie – przyznała Marnie, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Rozumiem, że padłeś jego ofiarą, bo też byłeś śliczny, byroniczny i egzystencjonalny?   
  
\- Nieustannie – mruknął Bobby, ale zamilkł, uświadamiając sobie, przez co Dean niedawno przeszedł. Przez co przeszedł w przeszłości. I że na jego miejscu na pewno nie byłby śliczny, ale na pewno posępny i pogrążony w depresji.   
  
\- Słuchacie mnie, czy nie? – zdenerwowała się Dory, niemal podskakując w miejscu jak piłeczka i stukając kulą dla podkreślenia swoich słów. – Chcę wam coś powiedzieć!   
  
\- To mówże – przynagliła ją Marnie, choć zrobiło jej się odrobinę wstyd, że lekceważyła przyjaciółkę, która od dłuższego czasu próbowała dojść do głosu. – Przepraszam.   
  
\- Sam nie ma aury! – wyrzuciła z siebie Dory, nerwowo oglądając za siebie i dla podkreślenia wagi wyznania, kładąc sobie palec na ustach. – Żadnej.   
  
\- Aury? – zapytał zdezorientowany Bobby, który widział już niejedną rzecz, o której nie śniło się filozofom, ale nie miał zbyt dobrego zdania o piramidkach, wibracjach, czakramach, pseudoamuletach, aurach i innych bzdurach rodem z New Age. – Widzisz aury, Dory? To… dosyć niezwykłe.   
  
\- Taa, ja podobno mam anielską, granatową w złoty rzucik – mruknął Dean, wpatrując się w przyjaciółkę Marnie bez większego zrozumienia. – I co to niby znaczy? Że Sam nie ma aury?   
  
\- Wszyscy, nawet potwory mają aurę – odkrzyknęła Dory, bezradnie rozkładając ręce i mało nie upuszczając kuli. – A on nie!   
  
\- Zmartwychwstał jako zombie? – podsunął Dean z wisielczym humorem, chociaż wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. – To byłaby z nas doskonała para łowców – wampir i żywy trup.   
  
\- Niemożliwe – zaoponowała Marnie. – Utłukłam jedno zombie w Nowym Orleanie i aż mi go było żal, bo ledwo powłóczył nogami. Ot, takie śliniące się warzywko. A Sam…   
  
\- Się nie ślini? I nie powłóczy nogami? – upewnił się Bobby z przekąsem, chociaż na myśl o zmartwychwstańcach zrobiło mu się nieznośnie ciężko na sercu – tak wielu mieszkańców Sioux Falls cierpiało, gdy ich bliscy wrócili, przywołani przez Śmierć, a później przemienili się w krwiożercze monstra. Thompson. Pani Jones. Synek Jody. Jego żona. Wspomnienie wciąż bolało.   
  
Dean spojrzał na starego przyjaciela i pokręcił głową. Nie mów o tym. Nie rozpamiętuj. To była moc Śmierci, nie voo-doo. Nic nie mogliśmy na to poradzić. Chociaż twoja żona piekła przepyszne ciasta...   
  
\- A my z Samem spotkaliśmy całkiem żywotną dziewczynę zombie w Illinois – rzucił pospiesznie, żeby tylko oderwać myśli Bobby’ego od wspomnień i samobiczowania się. – Pomógł dopiero kołek.   
  
\- Osinowy? – podsunęła nieco złośliwie Marnie, która nie miała pojęcia, jak wielu zombie Winchesterowie spotkali na swojej drodze (zwłaszcza niezapomnianej nocy w Sioux Falls). – Patrzcie państwo, a wedle podań ludowych osinowe kołki służą do zabijania zupełnie kogoś innego.   
  
\- Ale są nieskuteczne - burknął Dean. – Wierz mi, tego Shore też próbował.   
  
Marnie zamilkła, bo zrobiło jej się niewymownie głupio. Singer wzdrygnął się i zapomniał o masakrze w rodzinnym mieście, skupiony na tym, co za dręczenia Deana zrobiłby Walterowi Shore, gdyby ten jeszcze żył. Ewentualnie, co może mu zrobić po śmierci. A Dory tylko westchnęła i pokręciła głową.   
  
– Zombie też mają aury – powiedziała przepraszająco. – Z twoim bratem, Dean, dzieje się coś zupełnie innego.   
  
\- Wiedziałem, że po powrocie się zmienił – na nowo zafrasował się Bobby, przytłoczony kolejnym zmartwieniem, aż musiał przysiąść na stercie zapasowych opon pod ścianą garażu. – Po prostu wiedziałem.   
  
\- Ja też – burknął Dean, pocieszająco kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu obleczonym w koszulę w czarno-niebieską kratę. – W końcu pozwolił, żebym stał się tym, czym się stałem.   
  
\- Po powrocie? – dopytywała się Marnie, ignorując górnolotny tekst Deana o „stawaniu się”, który zabrzmiał niczym z „Draculi”. – Skąd?   
  
\- Z Piekielnej Klatki, od Lucyfera – westchnął Bobby, nie mając siły wstać z opon. Poczuł, że robi się na to wszystko za stary i chętnie przeszedłby na łowiecką emeryturę, najlepiej na Florydzie. Ale kto wtedy zająłby się łowcami spragnionymi wiedzy, szukającymi przykrywki i potrzebującymi wsparcia? Kto niańczyłby Winchesterów, chociaż – Bogiem a prawdą – to ostatnie od jakiegoś czasu nie wychodziło mu najlepiej. Kto by go zastąpił? Choć podobno nie ma ludzi nie do zastąpienia… – Ale nie wziął ze sobą żadnego pasażera na gapę, sprawdziłem na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.   
  
\- Nie chodzi o to, co zabrał, a o to, co zostawił – podsunęła nieśmiało Dory, nieco zdetonowana wzmianką o Lucyferze i Piekle, ale nareszcie znajdując jakieś wyjaśnienie. – Jeśli nie ma aury, nie ma duszy.   
  
\- Duszy – powtórzył Dean, smakując to słowo na języku jak gorzką pigułkę. - Zwariowaliście? Jak można żyć bez duszy?   
  
\- Najwyraźniej można – odpowiedziała Dory, sama nie wierzą w to, co mówi. – Choć nawet bez duszy rozumu twojemu bratu nie brakuje.   
  
\- Za to uczuć i owszem – celnie zauważyła Marnie. - Platon twierdził, że człowiek jest duszą uwięzioną w ciele, więc wygląda na to, że w tym wypadku ostał się sam rozum i ciało – całkiem niezłe, swoją drogą.   
  
\- Ha – powiedział wieloznacznie Dean. Wolałby, żeby Marnie bardziej doceniała inny rozum i inne ciało. Też niezłe. Zregenerowane. Którym osłaniał ją przed rozbryzgiem żrącej krwi katakana. I które z każdą chwilą głodniało.   
  
\- Muszę się napić – poskarżył się Bobby w ramach podsumowania, z trudem dźwigając się ze stosu opon. – Dean został honorowym wampirem, Sam podobno nie ma duszy, na co chwilowo nic nie poradzimy, a mnie trzeszczy w stawach na zmianę pogody. Nic dziwnego, że powinienem się napić. Czegoś mocniejszego niż herbata z rumem, bez urazy.   
  
\- Ja też – poparł go Dean, nie mając na myśli alkoholu (i to też był jeden z minusów bycia wampirem).   
  
\- Ja wolę miętę z melisą i lipą – wyznała Dory, z zasady abstynentka i miłośniczka ziół.   
  
\- Każdemu według potrzeb - mruknęła Marnie i, łapiąc Dory za łokieć i pociągając ją ze sobą, ruszyła w kierunku korytarza, w którym nie tak dawno zniknął młodszy Winchester. – Grunt, że się napijemy. Dory, kochana, zamawiam żubrówkę z sokiem jabłkowym. Oczywiście po tym, jak się wykąpię, zmienię opatrunek, opatrzę rękę i przebiorę się w coś wygodniejszego. Znowu. Mam wrażenie, że ostatnio nic innego nie robię, tylko się ogarniam, opatruję i przebieram.   
  
\- Jak dla mnie mogłabyś zostać w tym, w czym jesteś – rzucił za nią Dean z pewną nadzieją w głosie, ale go zignorowała.   
  
Każdy mężczyzna jest taki sam. Znaczy – wampir, ale tak czy inaczej, mężczyzna. Na przekór mu powinna ubrać się w workowate spodnie, obszerny, wełniany sweter z golfem i kamizelkę myśliwską z wypchanymi kieszeniami, w której nijak nie było widać jej sylwetki. Chwileczkę, przecież często się tak ubierała…


	7. Cisza przed burzą

Marnie zakopała się po uszy w pościeli i usiłowała rozgrzać. Zasnąć. Nie pomógł gorący prysznic, ani przebranie się w stary, porozciągany dres, z który nie mogła się rozstać, mimo że miejscami bawełna była już tak cienka, że osnowa rozchodziła się w palcach. Nic nie dała gorąca herbata z lipą, czarnym bzem i imbirem zaserwowana przez troskliwą Dory. Nie wzmocniła żubrówka z sokiem jabłkowym. Bolał ją nadgarstek chlaśnięty przyssawką katakana. Dokuczały poobijane, owinięte bandażami podżebrza, pamiętające śrut ze strzelby Waltera Shore’a. I wciąż było jej zimno, chociaż nie wiedziała, czy to wina jazdy na motocyklu w śniegu z deszczem (w niezbyt odpowiednim ku temu stroju), czy obrazów z zachlapanej krwią toalety na stacji benzynowej Marathon Gas, natrętnie pchających się przed oczy. Niedoszłego gwałciciela jako sprawcy bezsenności nie brała pod uwagę – chociaż przez moment zastanawiała się, czy pozbierał się spod rudery na Peany Line, czy na dobre przymarzł do trawnika. Och, och, jakże było jej go żal.   
  
Od dziecka zaprawiona w bojach zdecydowanie nie była wrażliwym kwiatuszkiem, nie radzącym sobie z bólem, złymi wspomnieniami (czy nieudolną próbą gwałtu), jednak… wciąż nie mogła zasnąć. Ta wyżarta kwasem twarz dziewczyny leżącej pod umywalką, która mimo tego próbowała prosić ich o pomoc…   
  
Gwałtownie usiadła na łóżku, oparła się plecami o ścianę i podciągnęła koc aż pod brodę. Za cholerę nie zaśnie, choć ze zmęczenia ledwo mogła składać myśli w jakąś całość. W nikłym blasku małej lampki (nie lubiła zasypiać po ciemku) zapatrzyła się w zawieszony przy oknie wyblakły, niegdyś kremowo-brązowy łapacz snów z piórkami sójki, spleciony jeszcze przez jej matkę, zastanawiając się, ile już jej złych snów wchłonął. Mogła się założyć, że sporo – snów po polowaniach, tych udanych i nieudanych, po gorzkich niepowodzeniach, błędach i porażkach, z tęsknoty za mamą, która ledwo pamiętała, po niepotrzebnej i jakże „zwykłej” śmierci ojca, Edwina Pulawskiego, który zdawał się człowiekiem nie do zdarcia – wielki, barczysty, brodaty, pachnący cedrową wodą kolońską, smarem, skórą i whisky, z troski o przyjaciółkę, która zawsze troszczyła się o innych, zapominając o sobie, w tym o własnej poharatanej nodze, w której tkwiło więcej śrub niż w podstawie mostu zwodzonego. A teraz, jakby jeszcze było jej mało, wzięła sobie na głowę zmartwienie o zwampirzonego łowcę i jego brata bez duszy, dwóch cholernych Winchesterów i ich opiekuna in spe.   
  
Zaklęła cicho pod nosem i sięgnęła po leżącą na nocnym stoliku piersiówkę. Przecież jeden łyk czegoś mocniejszego jej nie zaszkodzi, a kto wie – może pomoże?   
  
\- We wpadnięciu w alkoholizm na pewno – mruknął Dean, pojawiając się w uchylonych drzwiach sypialni niczym duch (lub wampir). – Wiem, o czym mówię. Znam to, byłem tam.   
  
Upijająca łyk z piersiówki, Marnie zakrztusiła się i rozkaszlała niczym astmatyk.   
  
\- Zgłupiałeś? – wyrzęziła, próbując nie rozlać ani kropli więcej z zawartości piersiówki. – Bawisz się w wampira?   
  
Wolną ręką poklepała poduszkę, pod którą leżał Taurus PT-145B Millenium.   
  
\- Mogłam cię zastrzelić.   
  
\- Mogłaś mnie postrzelić, bo chwilowo zastrzelić się nie daje – uściślił Dean, bez zaproszenia wchodząc do pokoju i nonszalancko siadając obok niej na łóżku. – Poklepać po plecach?   
  
\- Nie – wykaszlała Marnie, rzucając mu złowrogie spojrzenie i siłą woli starając się opanować kaszel. Z niejakim powodzeniem. – Widzę, że bycie wampirem zaczyna cię bawić.   
  
\- Same plusy – rzucił Dean. – Zwłaszcza, gdy nie głoduję i nie bywam torturowany. Tylko procentów trochę żal, bo jak wspomniałem, znam ten ból.   
  
\- Wcale nie piję za dużo – zaprotestowała dziewczyna, starannie zakręcając piersiówkę i dodając obronnie. – Poza tym to nie zwykła wódka, a wyciąg z dziewanny. Wychwalanej przez Hipokratesa, Pliniusza i św. Hildegardę. Dobrej przeciw czarom.   
  
\- Macie jakiś fetysz z tymi ziółkami – mruknął Dean, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. – Dory chciała mnie poić lulkiem czarnym, gdybym był niegrzeczny, a ty dla zdrowotności popijasz wódkę z dziewanny.   
  
\- A ty popiłeś zupełnie czegoś innego i też wyglądasz na szczęśliwego – odcięła się Marnie, odstawiając piersiówkę na nocny stolik, by się od niego lekko odsunąć. Na wszelki wypadek, bo zaczynał działać na nią jak afrodyzjak.   
  
Najedzony i radosny jak pchła wykąpana w butelce z krwią, z wilgotnymi, nastroszonymi po prysznicu włosami, na boso, przebrany w ciut za duże, sprane dżinsy i rozciągniętą, szarą koszulkę z Led Zeppelin (stwierdzał, że Edwin Pulawsky miał dobry gust, nie tylko muzyczny), zregenerowany po koniuszki palców - nie licząc tych dwóch u lewej dłoni, których mu ubyło i już bez pirackiej przepaski na oku, wyglądał nieprzyzwoicie seksownie. Zbyt seksownie.   
  
Chwileczkę – bez przepaski? Leciutko zamglone, jakby przesłonięte srebrną mgiełką prawe oko Deana odzyskało kształt, widzenie i piękną, zieloną barwę - prawie jak u Melisy, pomyślała bluźnierczo Marnie.   
  
\- Masz dwoje oczu – wymamrotała, opanowując chęć, by palcem dźgnąć utracone i odzyskane oko i przekonać się, czy aby na pewno się zregenerowało. – Odzyskałeś wzrok.   
  
\- Dobrze, że nie jestem pająkiem, bo musiałbym odzyskać znacznie więcej ócz – krzywo uśmiechnął się Dean. – I tak, odzyskałem wzrok i to bez waszych ziół. Brawo ja.   
  
– Brawo ty – potwierdziła Marnie, zapatrzona w zieleń jego tęczówek. Agat, amazonit, awenturyn, chryzopraz, jadeit, malachit, mołdawit, szmaragd, turmalin – Dory używała mnóstwo zielonych kamieni półszlachetnych do tworzenia biżuterii, ale żaden z nich barwą nie dorównywał oczom Deana (i to prawdziwego Dean, nie jego wampirzej wersji). – Mimo to polecam świetlik lekarski do przemywania.   
  
\- Zioła dobre na wszystko? – zażartował, niby niechcący kładąc rękę na jej karku i bawiąc się obciętymi na pazia włosami.   
  
\- Na wszystko – potwierdziła nieprzytomnie, czując jego dłoń, zsuwającą się niżej i pieszczącą szyję, obojczyk i pierś. – Chociaż nie, nie na wszystko. Dory kiedyś niechcący sprzedała umganu – to taka afrykańska roślinka na zmęczenie, ale i do różnych rytuałów, czarownikowi voo-doo, bo myślała, że jest hoo-doo, tamten wykorzystał ją do nikczemnych celów i miała ostrą przeprawę z Osanyin, orishańskim bóstwem roślin, który wkurzył się na oboje. Ledwie ją z ojcem odratowaliśmy. Czarownika ratować nam się nie chciało.   
  
\- Osanyin? – powtórzył Dean, wyłapując to jedno imię ze słowotoku Marnie i nie przestając pieścić jej piersi i tężejącego sutka. Z afrykańskimi bóstwami nie miał jeszcze do czynienia, ale w tej chwili znacznie bardziej interesowały go wilgotne, rozchylone usta dziewczyny, niesforny kosmyk włosów opadający na czoło i piersi falujące pod bluzą od dresu – swoją drogą stary, porozciągany dres był przeokropny, ale gdyby go zdjąć…   
  
\- Mhm – wymruczała Marnie, nie wiadomo dlaczego zaczynając oddychać coraz szybciej. – Skurczybyk oplątywał pnączami, dusił i miażdżył jak wąż boa.   
  
\- Wolałbym oplątywanie zupełnie innego rodzaju – przyznał Dean, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. Marnie miała ochotę przywalić mu za nadmierną pewność siebie, a jednocześnie samej opleść go niczym wąż, może nie boa, a biblijny. Bardziej sensualnie. Seksualnie. W każdym razie – grzesznie.   
  
\- Czy, jeśli już wślizgnąłeś się do sypialni ofiary z niecnymi zamiarami, mógłbyś szybciej przejść od słów do czynów? – spytała, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i pociągając za sobą na łóżko. – Za dużo gadasz.   
  
\- Ja? – zaśmiał się Dean, zabierając się za ściągnie z niej tego ohydnego dresu, by odsłonić szczupłe, śniade ciało, gdzieniegdzie poznaczone cienkimi kreskami blizn, ale kuszące jak smakowite, czekoladowe ciastko. – Może się boję, że potraktujesz mnie jak tego frajera z autobusu.   
  
\- Och, zamknij się – poradziła, pieczętując mu (i sobie) usta pocałunkiem.   
  
Nie miał wyjścia – zamilkł, by z tym większą ochotą zabrać się do czynu.   
  
Przyspieszone oddechy, poszukujące oparcia ręce, ciała wychodzące sobie naprzeciw, niecierpliwe, gwałtowne, spragnione, w końcu połączone w jedno. Dean wypełnił Marnie, przygniótł do łóżka, okiełznał jak narowistą klaczkę. Przytrzymał w miejscu jak motocykl tracący przyczepność na plamie oleju, a ona bez protestu poddała się jego stanowczości i sile, zgodnie z wcześniejszymi obietnicami oplatając nogami i zatrzymując przy sobie. Poruszali się z zapałem, zgodnie, choć nieco chaotycznie i bez większej finezji. Pchnięcie i uniesienie bioder. Obolałe żebra i brzuch, ale sutki stające na baczność. Rozgrzana skóra. Mrowienie nerwów. Pocałunki tak głębokie, że pozazdrościłby im każdy lekarz, wymagający od swoich pacjentów rozwartego „aaa”, a z zamian uzyskujący otwarcie ust na pół gwizdka. Uściski pozostawiające siniaki i satysfakcję. Reakcja i przeciwreakcja. Głębiej, mocniej, bardziej, by sprężynka rozkoszy zwinęła się w ciasny kłębek i rozwinęła z bezwstydnym krzykiem, częściowo stłumionym przez wilgotne pocałunki. Chwila fizycznego szczęścia. Nie do pogardzenia. Nie do przecenienia. Do pozazdroszczenia przez byty duchowe, którym by się podobna sztuka nie udała. Ich własna.   
  
Po wszystkim leżeli na łóżku, z którego zdołali zrzucić całą pościel, nadal spleceni w skomplikowany precel z rąk i nóg, zmęczeni i zadowoleni jak koty, które wychłeptały śmietankę kremówkę i wykradły łososia przeznaczonego na obiad dla całej rodziny. Marnie, nie mogąc się oprzeć, błądziła palcami po plecach Deana, podziwiając ich barczystość, szerokość i gładkość.   
  
\- Zagoiły się – wymruczała na pół sennie. – Piegowate, ale gładkie. Ani śladu po żrącej krwi katakana.   
  
\- Nie jestem piegowaty – oburzył się bez większego przekonania Dean, z przyjemnością poddając się jej dotykowi. Każde muśnięcie palcami wywoływało nowy, przyjemny dreszcz na odsłoniętej skórze.   
  
\- Jesteś.   
  
\- Może trochę – zgodził się dla świętego spokoju, wyginając grzbiet i domagając się pieszczot jak rozleniwiony kot. – Stare blizny też zostały.   
  
\- Stare?   
  
\- Te, które zyskałem, nim stałem się wampirem – uściślił z westchnieniem, dorzucając z rozpędu. – Nie licząc tych które zniknęły, gdy wróciłem z Piekła.   
  
\- Z Piekła? – upewniła się Marnie ze ściśniętym sercem, nie przestając gładzić go po plecach. – A więc to, co o was, Winchesterach mówią, te wszystkie biblijne i apokaliptyczne bzdury, to prawda?   
  
\- Mhm – mruknął Dean, boleśnie przywrócony do rzeczywistości. – O nas obu. Ponad rok temu Sam wskoczył do Klatki wraz z Lucyferem i Michałem i wrócił, ale – jak sama widziałaś – odmieniony.   
  
\- Bez duszy? – podpowiedziała Marnie i westchnęła jak miech kowalski. – A wiesz, że będziesz musiał z nim pogadać?   
  
*   
  
Dean z pewnym ociąganiem wszedł do salonu, w którym jego brat od kilku godzin garbił się nad laptopem. Wciąż w garniturze, lecz w rozpiętej koszuli i z poluźnionym krawatem Sam siedział przy stoliku we wnęce pod oknem, jakby tam spodziewał się lepszego światła, choć o czwartej nad ranem pod koniec listopada jego nadzieje były płonne. Musiała mu wystarczyć lampa z witrażowym szkłem i niebieskawa poświata padająca od ekranu, która nadawała jego skupionej twarzy chłodny wyraz. Bądź jedynie go podkreślała. Podniósł oczy na wchodzącego do pokoju Deana, by po sekundzie wrócić do pospiesznego, precyzyjnego stukania w klawiaturę, które najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało czarnemu kotu słodko śpiącemu tuż obok, pośród doniczek z ziołami na parapecie, pod wychodzącym w noc oknem.   
  
Dean zatrzymał się w progu, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Wiedział, że najuczciwiej byłoby porozmawiać z Samem – o powrocie z Klatki, roku nieodzywania się, współpracy z tajemniczo zmartwychwstałym Samuelem i całą, niezbyt przyjazną rodzinką Campbellów, Borysie i gnieździe wampirów. Jednak szczere rozmowy nie zawsze im wychodziły, a ta mogła wyjść jeszcze gorzej, biorąc pod uwagę, że miał się za nią zabrać wampir i gość prawdopodobnie pozbawiony duszy. Idea życia bez duszy nadal wydawała się starszemu Winchesterowi całkowicie abstrakcyjna, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że po powrocie Sam zachowywał się… inaczej.   
  
Szukając natchnienia do rozpoczęcia rozmowy, rozejrzał się po salonie, łączącym celę ascetycznego mnicha (proste, sosnowe meble, surowe, białe ściany, czarno-białe grafiki ze starymi samochodami i motocyklami plus kolekcja broni białej) z buduarem kobiety prawdziwie romantycznej (obicia w bursztynowych odcieniach, ciepłe koce z frędzlami, mnóstwo latarenek, świec i kadzidełek, kwiaty i zioła w ozdobnych doniczkach, wiklinowe kosze z tworami rękodzieła), co razem tworzyło niespodziewanie miłą dla oka całość.   
  
Jego wzrok (doskonały jak nigdy, odkąd prawe oko odzyskało ostrość widzenia, chociaż wciąż zdawało się mniej zielone od drugiego) zatrzymał się na fotelu pod regałem z książkami, na którym pochrapywał Bobby. Zachwycony olbrzymim wyborem lektury (regały pod dłuższą ścianą po sam sufit wypełniały książki, przeważnie o zielarstwie, legendach, mitach i baśniach, chociaż nie brakowało Kinga i Koontza – ulubieńców Marnie oraz Prestona i Childa – ulubieńców Dory) Singer, mimo późnej (lub wczesnej) pory, zasiadł w wyściełanym zielonym pluszem fotelu i zaczytał się w najnowszym opracowaniu „Złotej gałęzi” Frasera. Bądź przynajmniej chciał się zaczytać, bo z czasem sen go zmorzył i teraz pochrapywał cicho, z książką rozłożoną na kolanach, pod puchatym, brązowym kocem, którym zdążyła okryć go Dory, nim sama udała się na zasłużony spoczynek, mamrocząc pod nosem, że już miesiąc zaszedł, psy się uśpiły i coś tam kląska za borem (Marnie wpoiła jej miłość do literatury polskiej).   
  
Tymczasem Sama sen nie zmorzył. Dean miał wrażenie, że w obecnym stanie Sama nic nie mogło zmorzyć. Ani zmóc.   
  
\- Nie śpisz? – zapytał niepewnie, w myślach przewracając oczyma i gryząc się w język – rzeczywiście, świetne pytanie. Głębokie.   
  
\- Nie – odpowiedział Sam, nie odrywając oczu od laptopa, zawahał się i dodał. – Jakoś ostatnio nie potrzebuję snu.   
  
\- Ja też nie – zauważył Dean z melancholią, z zazdrością popatrując na Melisę spokojnie śpiącą na parapecie, z ogonem podwiniętym pod brzuch i pyszczkiem zakrytym łapką. Może pomogłoby, gdyby i on dostał imię po jakiejś roślince dobrej na sen, na przykład Chmiel (Humulus Lupulus brzmiałoby dumnie) – wtedy bardziej zrozumiała byłaby jego zwykła, wyparta przez zwampirzenie miłość do piwa. Albo Arcydzięgiel. Arcydzięgiel Winchester. Pomijając, że po łacinie musiałby przedstawiać się jako Angelica archangelica, a za archaniołami pod żadną postacią zdecydowanie nie tęsknił. – To chyba niezbyt dobrze o nas świadczy.   
  
\- Tak? – spytał nieobecnym tonem Sam i uniósł rękę, by uciszyć ewentualną odpowiedź brata. – Znalazłem coś. Miasteczko Pulaski w stanie Tennessee. Trzy zaginięcia nastolatek w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, wszystkie z Koła Dramatycznego z Giles County High School. Zgadnij, co wystawiali?   
  
\- Zmierzch? – zgadł Dean, krzywiąc się odrobinę, ale w głębi serca (niebijącego) czując przypływ nadziei. – Myślisz, że to nowe gniazdo Borysa?   
  
\- Nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić – orzekł Sam, prostując się na krześle, przeciągając i po raz pierwszy okazując jakąkolwiek oznakę zmęczenia. – Jutro.   
  
\- Jednak chcesz się trochę przespać? – spytał nieco złośliwie Dean.   
  
\- Mówiłem ci, że nie sypiam – przypomniał Sam, wskazując na pochrapującego na fotelu Bobby’ego, chociaż jeszcze doskonalszy przykład mocnego snu miał tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki, na parapecie - czarna kocica właśnie zmieniła pozycję, nie potrącając doniczki z miętą i nie budząc się choćby na chwilę. – Ale Bobby’emu i tej twojej squaw sen się przyda.   
  
– Bo normalni ludzie sypiają – burknął Dean, któremu nie chciało się wyjaśniać Samowi, że Marnie nie do końca była jego (szkoda), a Indianką była jedynie w połowie, drugą połowę dziedzicząc po Polaku harleyowcu. - Choćby po parę godzin.   
  
\- Strata czasu – uznał Sam, zamykając pokrywę laptopa, wygodniej wyciągając się na krześle i wbrew własnym słowom - ziewając.   
  
\- Może – nie ustępował Dean. – Ale sypiają. Ci ludzie. Pewnie dlatego, że są ludźmi.   
  
\- Coś insynuujesz? – mruknął Sam, wpatrując w niego z zastanowieniem, rysującym się kilkoma pionowymi zmarszczkami na szerokim czole. – Bracie mój, wampirze?   
  
\- Owszem – warknął Dean, momentalnie wkurzony. Ochota na delikatne nawiązanie trudnej rozmowy o ewentualnym braku duszy przeszła mu jak ręką odjął. Nie będzie owijał w bawełnę. – Między innymi to, że wampirem zostałem li i jedynie dzięki tobie. Dupy żeś z tej uliczki nie ruszył. Myślałeś, że nie widziałem?   
  
\- Och – rzucił nieco za głośno Sam, umykając wzrokiem w bok i tymże wzrokiem natykając się na Melisę, która właśnie postanowiła otworzyć jedno, zielone oko i spojrzeć na niego z naganą, nerwowo poruszywszy koniuszkiem ogona i muskając nim listek mięty. Bez krzyków, bo tu się śpi, proszę człowieka…   
  
– Nie wiedziałem, że widziałeś. Nie miałeś… - powiedział ciszej, nie tyle zawstydzony, co niechętny przyłapaniu na gorącym uczynku. - Po prostu dostrzegłem sposobność i uznałem, że przyda nam się ktoś w gnieździe wampirów.   
  
\- Ktoś? – zapytał chrapliwie Dean niemal na granicy słyszalności. Dodatkowy garnitur zębów aż prosił się o wysunięcie. Chętnie wpiłby je w kark brata i potrząsnął nim jak niegrzecznym szczeniakiem. Gdyby szczeniak nie był większy od niego i prawdopodobnie nie chował na podorędziu maczety. – Sktosiowałeś mnie? Rodzonego brata?   
  
Sam przez sekundę wyglądał na zbitego z tropu. Potrząsnął głową jakby chciał pozbyć się niepotrzebnych myśli, zaśmiecających umysł i ponownie uciekł wzrokiem za okno, za którym spoza doniczek z ziołami z dużą dozą dobrej woli można było dopatrzyć się bladej, różowawej poświaty przedświtu. Leżący na parapecie kot ziewnął, pokazując małe, białe kiełki i zwinąwszy się w ciaśniejszy kłębek, z powrotem zapadł w sen, tylko lekko strzygąc uszami na dźwięk ludzkiego głosu.   
  
\- Nie wziąłem pod uwagę więzów rodzinnych – przyznał Sam po dłuższej chwili, kiedy już Dean stracił nadzieję, że brat się w ogóle odezwie. Nadal wpatrywał się za okno w ustępującą dniu noc niczym uosobienie cierpiącego bohatera romantycznego, do którego dodatkowo upodabniały go półdługie włosy i biała, rozpięta koszula, w stylu nieco byronowska. Choć Byron nie nosił krawatu.   
  
\- Co ty nie powiesz – parsknął starszy z Winchesterów, rozkładając ręce w uniwersalnym geście bezradności. Nie miał pojęcia, jak rozmawiać z tym nowym Samem (ze starym też nie zawsze mu szło, ale wtedy nie czuł się tak, jak gdyby rozmawiał z androidem). - Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz? Gadasz bardziej jak maszyna niż człowiek.   
  
Sam nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami, jeszcze bardziej poluźnił krawat i rozcapierzonymi palcami odgarnął włosy z czoła – ruch był znajomy, podobnie jak wygląd i większość zachowań brata, ale brakowało im dawnego, szczenięcego uroku.   
  
\- Przynajmniej jestem efektywny – podsumował, w końcu odrywając się od okna (tak, zaczynało świtać, a niebo na wschodzie przecierało się, jakby Bóg wymazywał chmury wielką gumką myszką), wracając spojrzeniem do Deana i ciut wyzywająco wysuwając podbródek.   
  
\- I efektowny – burknął Dean. Przez ów rok, kiedy się nie widzieli, Sam musiał nieźle pakować, bo wyglądał jakby szykował się do castingu na Conana Barbarzyńcę. - Za to za cholerę nie afektowany.   
  
\- Nie afektowany? – powtórzył pogardliwie Sam. – To chyba dobrze. Chciałbyś, żebym zachowywał się jak egzaltowana pensjonarka?   
  
\- Tak! – prawie krzyknął Dean. – Znaczy – nie! Nie pensjonarka, ale trochę egzaltacji by ci się przydało. Nie zauważyłeś, że czegoś ci brakuje?   
  
\- Nie… - mimo zaprzeczenia w głosie Sama pojawiło się zwątpienie. - Czego? Egzaltacji?   
  
\- Uczuć ci brakuje – wytknął Dean, przecierając twarz zmęczonym gestem (pod palcami nie wyczuwał już blizn, nie licząc tych sprzed zwampirzenia, jak cienka kreska na podbródku - pamiątka po uderzeniu twarzą w drzwi). - Emocji, empatii, wrażliwości, przyzwoitości, moralności. A miałeś to wszystko wcześniej, zapewniam cię.   
  
\- O – powiedział Sam wieloznacznie, mrużąc oczy, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Analizował. Wyciągał wnioski. – Czasami rzeczywiście wydaje mi się, że nie potrafię zareagować tak, jak tego oczekujecie. Ty, Bobby, dziadek Samuel. Jesteście nieracjonalni.   
  
\- Nieracjonalni? – Dean mało nie rozpłakał się ze złości, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Sam, to ty jesteś zbyt racjonalny. Nie jesteś sobą. Przyjaciółka Marnie mówi… mówi, że nie masz duszy.   
  
\- Masz na myśli duszę jako koncepcję filozoficzną, czy religijną? – zażądał uściślenia Sam, wydając się szczerze zaciekawionym. Już już chciał otworzyć laptopa, by na gogle rozpocząć poszukiwania odpowiedzi, gdy przerwało mu warknięcie Deana.   
  
\- Mam na myśli duszę jako duszę – Dean miał ochotę wyrwać bratu komputer z rąk, lub poradzić, by połączył się z nim kabelkiem na stałe. – Psyche. Nefesz. Jak zwał, tak zwał.   
  
\- I jak ją niby zgubiłem? – zapytał ironicznie Sam, z dłonią nad klawiaturą, zatrzymany w pędzie do wiedzy na temat przemyśleń Platona, Arystotelesa, Augustyna, św. Tomasza z Akwinu i Kartezjusza.   
  
\- W Klatce – syknął Dean, za nic mając wszelkie rozważania filozofów i teologów. – Została w Klatce. Wygląda na to, że ten, kto cię wskrzesił, spierniczył sprawę.   
  
\- A znasz kogoś, kto miałby moc wskrzeszania, a jednak potrafiłby coś sknocić? – prychnął Sam, mimo wszystko dziwnie poruszony słowami brata. Spojrzeli po sobie i po raz pierwszy od dawna przemknęła między nimi wątła nić porozumienia.   
  
\- Castiel! – powiedzieli jednym głosem, głośniej niż zamierzali.   
  
\- Castiel? – wymamrotał na pół przebudzony Bobby, poprawiając się na fotelu i nieświadomie podciągając zsuwające się na podłogę koc i książkę Frasera. – Co Castiel?   
  
\- Miau – oświadczyła z urazą także wybudzona ze snu Melisa, przeciągnęła się po kociemu, zeskoczyła z parapetu i zniknęła za progiem salonu, postanawiając znaleźć sobie mniej hałaśliwe miejsce do drzemki. Na przykład przy boku Dory, miło pachnącej lawendą, werbeną i kocimiętką.   
  
A Castiel – oczywiście – nie odpowiedział. Ani w tym momencie, ani później. Ani na wezwania, ani na modły. Ani na prośby, ani na groźby. Ani ani. Musiał być bardzo zajęty.


	8. Burza w szklance krwi

Marnie miała złe przeczucia. Prawie jakby grała w którejś z odsłon „Gwiezdnych wojen” i tym razem to właśnie jej przypadło w udziale podzielenie się tym, jakże istotnym przeczuciem z innymi. Gdyby ktoś w ogóle ją słuchał, bo na razie stała sama jak kołek przed bocznym wyjściem do zamkniętego na cztery spusty, opuszczonego na zimę hangaru z łodziami, kajakami i sprzętem żeglarskim Giles County High School w miasteczku Pulaski (powinno być jej rodzinnym) w Tenneesse. Na początku grudnia nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie pływał wyczynowo po Richland Creek, ani tym bardziej po Elk River, choćby szkoła szczyciła się znakomitą drużyną kajakarską, chwilowo ćwiczącą w ciepłej, przytulnej sali gimnastycznej na ergonometrach wioślarskich. Marnie także wolałaby spędzać czas w cieplejszym miejscu, gdzie nie wiałby lodowaty wiatr, rzucając jej w twarz drobniutkie krople mżawki i przewiewając na wylot, mimo potrójnej warstwy ubrań z kolejnym obszernym swetrem na czele, ale pan każe, sługa musi.

Tfu, co ona za bzdury wymyśla, nikt jej niczego nie kazał. Sama chciała. Obiecała Deanowi, że pomoże mu zdobyć najważniejszy składnik do tajemnej mikstury odwampirzajacej i choćby się paliło i waliło, a nie tylko wiało i padało, słowa zamierzała dotrzymać. Nie po to wyrywała go z rąk ogarniętego obsesją zemsty na wszystkich wampirach tego świata, świrniętego Waltera Shore’a, dokarmiała byczą krwią, kurowała, hołubiła – z bardzo przyjemnym obcowaniem cielesnym włącznie, żeby teraz zostawić samemu sobie. No dobrze, nie byłby taki sam – jego brat, któremu nie wierzyła za grosz, a który zgrabnie namierzył Borysa i jego nowe gniazdo w miasteczku Pulaski, towarzyszył Deanowi od frontu hangaru, a Dory i Bobby czekali w motelu Budget Inn na ich powrót, z prawie dokończonym antidotum, ale…

Ale Marnie marzła - znowu, choć tym razem nie miała na sobie cienkiej bluzeczki z dekoltem i przykrótkiej, dziwkarskiej spódniczki jak podczas wyprawy na katakana, więc marudziła i dziwnie się denerwowała. Ona, córka Edwina Nie-do-zdarcia Pulaskiego, trzęsła się z nerwów, stojąc pod hangarem z łodziami i oby nieco śpiącymi w samo południe wampirami. Akurat śpiącymi, prychnęła sama do sobie – to nie klasyczny horror, w którym wampiry za dnia układają się do snu w trumnach wyłożonych ojczystą ziemią, by obudzić się o zmierzchu, przeciągając i w rozkosznym ziewnięciu pokazując ostre kiełki. Może rzeczywiście wolały noc i mrok, ale nie gardziły zimowym, pochmurnym i deszczowym dniem w Tenneesse. W każdym razie Dean jako żywy (prawie) przykład wampiryzmu śpiący nie był.

Dziewczyna przygryzła drżące z chłodu i nerwów wargi, w przelocie pogładziła zamotaną wokół nadgarstka sznurkową, wielobarwną bransoletkę od Dory i mocniej chwyciła za rękojeść maczety, by nie ślizgała się w dłoni obleczonej czerwoną, rowerową, czyli podgumowaną rękawiczką bez palców. Nie podobał jej się wspaniały w swojej prostocie plan Winchesterów – wpadamy do hangaru i zabijamy wszystko, co się rusza, a jeszcze bardziej to cholerne czekanie na Godota, tym bardziej, że nie miała pojęcia ile zwampirzonych dzierlatek na nią wyskoczy. Zostań w odwodzie, powiedzieli jej. Nie wychylaj się. Pilnuj tyłów. Poradzimy sobie bez ciebie, ale na wszelki wypadek… Dobre sobie. Czyżby nie wiedzieli, że pozostawiony na czatach najlepszy przyjaciel głównego bohatera zawsze najmocniej obrywa? W ogóle niezbyt dobrze być najlepszym przyjacielem głównego bohatera – zwykle jest się pierwszym do odstrzału.

Marnie energicznie potrząsnęła głową, pozbywając się złych myśli i jednocześnie strząsając krople deszczu z czerwonej beanie, w której wyglądała jak krasnoludek, ale lepsze to, niż zmarznięte uszy. Już już chciała sobie potupać, by się rozgrzać, kiedy jej komórka piknęła ostrzegawczo – Dean dawał znać, że z Samem wtargnęli do środka. Tak, bo na pewno nie usłyszałaby łomotów, pisków, ryków i warkotów, które przetoczyły się przez hangar jak uderzeniowa fala dźwięku, ani nie poczuła drżenia cienkich, blaszanych ścian.

Coś z łoskotem uderzyło o boczne drzwi, pod którymi stała, więc przycisnęła się do nich plecami, zapierając się nogami obutymi w ciężkie trapery o beton podjazdu. Na próżno. Drzwi zadygotały jak w febrze i zaczęły uchylać się z bolesną, nieubłaganą konsekwencją. Zerknęła kątem oka i zobaczyła, jak na ich krawędzi pojawia się blada dłoń, a za nią następna. Uderzenie w drzwi, a co za tym idzie – w jej plecy, mało nie przenicowało jej kręgosłupa na drugą stronę. Poczuła się jak statysta na planie „Żywych trupów”.

Wiedziała, że nie utrzyma, więc odskoczyła. Drzwi także.

Marnie zawirowała w czymś w rodzaju piruetu i cięła maczetą przez owe upiorne, zbyt blade dłonie. Odcięła jedną, ale druga, wraz z rozwścieczoną właścicielką – na pierwszy rzut oka nieletnią, rozczochraną i z makijażem a la miś panda, przycisnęła ją do blachy falistej ściany. Podwójny garnitur zębów kłapnął tuż obok jej szyi, więc Marnie w duchu podziękowała Dory za podpowiedź z kościanym, indiańskim naszyjnikiem nałożonym na sweter niczym zbroja. Tradycja po matce zobowiązywała. Po ojcu również, a Edwin Pulawski nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby dała się zabić pierwszej lepszej wampirzycy, w dodatku ledwo co przemienionej.

Z tą myślą wbiła maczetę prosto w brzuch napastniczki i pociągnęła w górę, rozcinając to i owo, póki ostrze nie utknęło na żebrach. Nie zabiłoby to krwiopijczyni, ale niewątpliwie zabolało, bo odsunęła się z sykiem, odruchowo łapiąc za brzuch ocalałą ręką. Dobrze, że praworęczna, bo jej lewa dłoń poniewiera się na betonie, pomyślała w jej imieniu, choć całkiem bez sensu Marnie. Mrugniecie okiem i do lewej ręki dołączyła głowa, malowniczo turlając się w moknącej w deszczu kałuży. Cholera, Marnie nie spytała, że młodociana piła już ludzką krew. A jeśli nie?

Dziewczyna zaklęła i rzuciła się do drzwi, w których zamajaczyła kolejna sylwetka, tym razem mniej anemiczna i raczej nie nastoletnia. Nie wiedząc o tym, Marnie znalazła się oko w oko z Borysem, który niegdyś przemienił Deana. Cóż, może go nie znała, ale już pierwszy rzut oka na piwny brzuszek wylewający się z „rockowego” wdzianka, nalaną twarz, przyklapnięte loczki i lubieżny uśmieszek nie nastroił ją do niego przyjaźnie. Owszem, siłą rzeczy lubiła harleyowców, kolegów ojca, także nie zawsze grzeszących wyczuciem stylu czy zamiłowaniem do zdrowego sposobu odżywiania się oraz smukłej sylwetki, ale ten wyglądał na typowego oblecha. Oblechów nie lubiła. Ani starych wampirów, którzy wieją z własnego gniazda jak szczury z tonącego statku.

Prychnęła z lekceważeniem i cięła wysoko, pod skosem, marząc o wymazaniu tego uśmieszku zawodowego gwałciciela wraz z głową. Zbyt pewna siebie i jego – zakładanej z góry, niezgrabności, cięła za wysoko. Ostrze naznaczyło blachę, krzesząc iskry. Ledwo utrzymała maczetę w dłoni, uznając wyższość rękawiczki rowerowej nad dzianinową. Na sekundę, nim wampir nie uderzył ją w nadgarstek i do reszty nie wytrącił maczety z ręki, od niechcenia popychając w stronę otwartych drzwi, gdzie potknęła się o wysoki próg i upadła. W ostatniej chwili zamortyzowała upadek rękoma i momentalnie przeturlała się na bok – w tym przypadku pod stelaż z kajakami. Przy okazji zgubiła czerwoną beanie, co napełniło ją niezrozumiałym smutkiem. Pasowała jej do czerwonych rękawiczek bez palców i swetra kryjącego się pod kurtką.

Ktoś pociągnął ją za kostkę, zaciskając palce na dżinsach niczym szpony. Odruchowo kopnęła, trafiając prosto w uzbrojoną po zęby w podwójne zęby twarz młodocianego krwiopijcy, który tym samym stracił nieco na urodzie, choć nie na zawziętości, dalej czepiając się jej nogi niczym pitbull. Kopnęła raz jeszcze, tym razem z satysfakcjonującym chrzęstem łamiąc mu nos, wyrwała kostkę z uwięzi i wyciągnęła zza cholewki traperów zapasowe ostrze. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, chociaż leżąc na płask pod kajakiem, którego brzuch unosił się nad nią jak śnięta ryba, nie miała większych szans na odcięcie komukolwiek głowy. A młody, choć zalany własną krwią, wampir wciąż mógł popełznąć za nią, by wgryźć się w udo i smakowitą tętnicę.

Marnie wzdrygnęła się i kopiąc jak wściekła, czym prędzej wydostała się spod stelażu ze sprzętem, tylko po to, by ponownie stanąć przed tęgawym, obleśnym wampirem z loczkami, dzierżącym w ręku jej własną maczetę. Tę większą. A jednak nie uciekł, skubany, pomyślała z pretensją, kiedy dobrze naostrzona (niestety, sama ostrzyła) maczeta przebijała dolny płat jej lewego płuca, po drodze gładko przecinając kurtkę, sweter, t-shirt, skórę, mięśnie, naczynia krwionośne i tkankę miękką. Marnie wypuściła z drętwiejącej dłoni mniejsze ostrze i próbowała krzyknąć, ale zamiast tego wydobyła z siebie zupełnie nieprzystający do sytuacji, zbolały pisk. Jeśli motyle nabijane na szpilki czuły się podobnie, na ich miejscu znienawidziłaby wszystkich entomologów.

Wampir zarechotał – rechot miał równie obleśny co fizjonomię i wbił maczetę głębiej, przewiercając dziewczyne na wylot i dosłownie przybijając do dziobu kajaka. Na galion, nawet w wersji kajakowej Marnie nie miała powołania, ale nikt nie zapytał jej o zdanie, a gdyby nawet, nie mogłaby się wypowiedzieć, bo z bólu i niedowierzania straciła dech. Trudno nabrać powietrze w  przebite płuco.

Nagle włączył jej się tryb slow motion.

Stojący przed nią wampir poruszał ustami jak rybka w akwarium. W zatęchłym powietrzu hangaru wirował kurz i drobinki krwi. Stojaki po lewej stronie przechylały się na bok jak pijane i lada chwila miały rozsypać sprzęt żeglarski i uderzyć w następne, wywołując efekt domina. Czyjaś odcięta głowa, powiewając długimi włosami leciała przez zapylone powietrze jak piłka ciśnięta za dziesięć punktów. Dwie inne utknęły w metalowym kloszu lampy przy samym suficie z blachy falistej. Młody wampir, któremu zmiażdżyła nos, wyczołgał się spod stelaża i trzymając za zakrwawioną twarz, chyłkiem pobiegł do drzwi, ale do nich nie dobiegł, ugodzony nożem o szerokim ostrzu celnie wbitym w podstawę czaszki.

Nóż rzucił Dean, przedzierający się przez hangar jak uosobienie Erynii – krwawej, chaotycznej i ogarniętej szałem bojowym. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, w obrębie pół kilometra wszyscy padliby trupem. Był od stóp do głowy zbryzgany posoką, miał wejrzenie szaleńca i ciut za dużo zębów. Z kolei idący za nim Sam przypominał niewzruszoną, precyzyjną maszynę do zabijania. Chodzącą, żywą gilotynę, na której widok Danton i reszta rewolucjonistów francuskich popłakałaby się ze szczęścia.

Widząc nadciągających Winchesterów, wampir w typie tłustego Rasputina warknął i w końcu zostawił Marnie swemu, niezbyt obiecującemu losowi, uciekając w stronę bocznych drzwi oraz zachmurzonego nieba, szarówki i mżawki na zewnątrz. Widać Deanowi zabrakło noży do rzucania, bo tamten dobiegł szczęśliwie. Co prawda, jego szczęście nie potrwało długo, bo młodszy z Winchesterów przemknął obok Marnie przyszpilonej do kajaka, nie poświęcając jej choćby jednego spojrzenia i wypadł za Borysem z maczetą gotową do ciosu. Głośny łomot czegoś ciężkiego uderzającego o cienką, metalową ścianę wyraźnie zaświadczył, że wampir nie uciekł zbyt daleko. Prawdopodobnie.

Marnie nie była pewna, bo tryb slow motion właśnie jej się skończył i zewsząd napadły na nią dźwięki, obrazy i wrażenia, przeważnie dosyć paskudne.

Obrzydliwe mlaśnięcie, z jakim wyjmowane przez Deana ostrze przedarło się przez ciało w drugą stronę. Palący ból w klatce piersiowej. Wilgoć spływająca po brzuchu i przesiąkająca przez kurtkę i grube sploty swetra. Mroczki przed oczyma. Chłód ogarniający od środka, jakby ktoś zmusił ją do połknięcia pokruszonego lodu, który utknął gdzieś w przewodzie pokarmowym. Twardość betonowej podłogi zbryzganej krwią – między innymi jej własną. Słowa Deana, tak niezrozumiale, jakby przemawiał w suahili. To znaczy, wiedziała, co do niej mówił – nadmiar zębów już mu nie zawadzał, ale nie potrafiła się z tym pogodzić.

Umierasz. Akurat. Nie mogła umierać – przecież miała magiczną bransoletkę od Dory i nieprzemijające szczęście rodziny Pulawskich.  Masz przebite płuco i prawdopodobnie serce. Cóż, płuca są dwa, a serce ma dwie komory i dwa przedsionki, więc jakoś dam radę. To kwestia kilku minut – karetka nie dojedzie na czas. Ależ, mój drogi zwampirzony łowco, nie wątp w służby medyczne miasteczka Pulawski, zwłaszcza wzywane do panny Pulawski - na pewno zdążą. Musisz to zrobić. Przepraszam, ale nic nie muszę i nikt mnie nigdy do niczego nie zmusi. Proszę. To ja cię proszę, Dean, nie proś mnie o to. Pij. Nie jestem spragniona. Proszę, pij…

Marnie westchnęła i rozchyliła wargi, pozwalając, by Dean przytknął do nich rozkrwawiony nadgarstek. Nie spuszczał z niej oczu, w półmroku hangaru lśniących ciemną, burzową zielenią. Kap, kap, kap. Posmak miedzi, wilgotnego żelaza i goryczy. Cholera, mógłby chociaż się pociąć, a nie rozszarpywać zębami – jeszcze jakiegoś brzydkiego zakażenia dostanie. Jeśli przeżyje.

*

W głowie Marnie brzęczało stado rozdrażnionych os, przez które przebijały się niewyraźne głosy, kłócące się nad nią i o nią jak przekupki na targu. Dory była wściekła i na granicy łez, Bobby pomrukiwał jak rozjuszony niedźwiedź, powtarzając, że to nic pewnego i może się nie udać, Sam spokojnie popierał decyzję brata, a Dean bronił się uroczo powarkującymi półsłówkami, że musiał, bo nie było innego wyjścia, że sobie wyprasza, że to chyba lepiej, że nie umarła i że chętnie odda krew w zbożnym celu. Marnie pomyślała sobie, że w istocie lepiej, że nie umarła – przynajmniej nie do końca, a co do oddawania krwi na zbożny cel to owszem, była głodna.

Uchyliła ciężkie, podpuchnięte powieki, zmrużonymi oczyma rozglądając się po pokoju motelowym Budget Inn. Światło trochę ją raziło, więc w pierwszej chwili niezbyt wyraźnie widziała skupionych wokół małego stolika Winchesterów i Bobby’ego Singera w bejsbolówce naciśniętej po koniuszki uszu. Na chybotliwym stoliku walały się woreczki, butelki, buteleczki i mosiężny moździerz, w którym Bobby roztłukiwał zioła z taką siłą, jakby próbował rozetrzeć je na proch i pył. Uch, nie tak głośno.

Zerknęła w bok na siedzącą tuż obok niej Dory – przyjaciółka miała łzy w szaroniebieskich oczach, a drobne sprężynki jasnych włosów otaczały jej głowę jak aureola. Słyszała bicie jej serca i krew krążącą w żyłach, słodką i smakowitą. Jak nic Orh+. Niedobrze, że Dory siedziała tak blisko, bo Marnie zaczęło swędzieć podniebienie. Automatycznie, choć nieco lunatycznym gestem podniosła rękę i pomacała się po dziąsłach. Taaa, bardzo zabawne, można się  było pokaleczyć.

Widząc, że Marnie się budzi, Dory westchnęła na pół z ulgą, na pół z niedowierzaniem. Ulga jak ulga, ale niedowierzanie było jak najbardziej na miejscu - cały przód zapobiegliwie czerwonego, a więc idealnego na krwawe przygody swetra przesiąknął zaschniętą posoką, której zapach drażnił Marnie nozdrza. Przestała liczyć sobie dodatkowe uzębienie, leciutko wysuwające się z dziąseł i dla odmiany pomacała się po brzuchu i okolicach splotu słonecznego. Nie zabolało. Odruchowo chwyciła się prawą ręką za lewy nadgarstek, wciąż owinięty sznurkową bransoletką, szukając pulsu i rzecz jasna go nie znajdując. Po prostu cudownie.

\- Dziękuję ci bardzo – powiedziała zjadliwie w kierunku Deana pochylonego nad brązowo-czerwoną miksturą w moździerzu i wąchającego ją z wyraźną niechęcią. - Od dziecka marzyłam o zostaniu wampirem.

\- Nie marudź – burknął starszy z Winchesterów, oglądając się na nią ze zniecierpliwieniem we przejrzyście zielonych oczach, podkreślonych równie zieloną koszulką. – Za chwilę dostaniesz swoje lekarstwo i będziesz jak nowo narodzona.

\- Jak nowo narodzona to właśnie jestem i to przez ciebie – warknęła Marnie, podrywając się do pozycji siedzącej i nieco przerażając Dory gwałtownością ruchów. Zdanie „dostaniesz swoje lekarstwo” niepokojąco przypomniało jej Jacka Nicholsona ganiającego z siekierą po zasypanym śniegiem hotelu Panorama z „Lśnienia”, więc poczuła nagły przypływ adrenaliny. - I wściekle głodna.

Sam spojrzał na nią z akademickim zainteresowaniem, w szarym garniturze i białej koszuli nie powalanej ani odrobiną krwi wyglądając jak wykładowca szanowanej katedry wampiroznawstwa i potworologii.

\- Czy mogłabyś powiedzieć o tym więcej? - spytał profesorskim tonem. - Czy od razu poczułaś głód? Jak bardzo nie do zniesienia? Na kogo z nas miałabyś największą ochotę i czy ma to jakiś związek z grupą krwi? Czy twoje przygotowanie łowcy pomaga, czy przeszkadza?

\- Największą ochotę mam na ciebie – odparowała Marnie, nie całkiem zgodnie z prawda. - Bo mnie wkurzasz i chętnie wpiłabym ci się w tętnicę. I mam nadzieję, że moje przygotowanie łowcy by mi w tym pomogło.

\- Nie sądzę – zlekceważył ją Sam, wracając do studiowania listy ze składnikami. - Dobrze, mamy wszystko. Lepiej zacznijmy od squaw, bo zaczyna jej odbijać.

\- Ty cholerny, bezduszny golemie, ty – warknęła Marnie, ale opanowała się pod pełnym troski spojrzeniem Dory i schowała już już wysuwający się drugi garnitur zębów, co było trudniejsze, niż się spodziewała.

\- Chyba się udało – burknął Bobby, przelewając miksturę z moździerza do niezbyt czystej szklanki, na dnie której rozlewała się lepka czerwień krwi i energicznie w niej mieszając.

Oby tylko odruchowo nie oblizał łyżeczki, pomyślała Marnie, z niepokojem patrząc jak Bobby podaje szklankę Deanowi, by ten przekazał ją jej. Zapewne, mimo wieloletniego doświadczenia łowcy, bądź właśnie dzięki niemu, wolał nie zbliżać się do nowo przemienionego wampira, stąd to przekazywanie pałeczki jak w sztafecie.

\- To na pewno z twoją krwią? - spytała niepewnie, nerwowo oblizując wargi. - Bo wolałabym nie spijać tego waszego Borysa.

\- Z moją – powiedział lakonicznie Dean, pokazując jej cięcie na dłoni, które już zdążyło zasklepić się w cienką kreseczkę. - Zawsze chętnie krwawię dla kobiet swojego życia.

\- A dużo ich było? - spytała niebezpiecznym głosem Marnie, mrużąc migdałowe oczy.

\- Tych, z którymi chciałbym zostać na dłużej, nie – odpowiedział bez cienia uśmiechu. - Pij.

„Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że chciałbyś zostać ze mną na dłużej?” zapytała bezgłośnie Marnie, wbijając w Deana intensywnie czekoladowe spojrzenie, w którego głębi błysnęły bursztynowe iskierki – bonus zwampirzenia, o którym nie miała pojęcia.

\- Wiesz, masz cudowną hondę valkyrię – mruknął tonem wyjaśnienia, wciskając jej szklankę w dłoń. - Pijże.

\- Ale przecież nie wiadomo, co się z nią… - zaczęła Dory z przerażeniem, ale Marnie już przytykała brzeg szklanki do ust.

Jeśli ma zostać króliczkiem doświadczalnym i jako pierwsza spróbować antidotum odwampirzającego Jebediaha Campbella, niech tak będzie. Chociaż mikstura śmierdziała jak zepsute mięso przemielone ze śmietnikowymi odpadkami, niepranymi od wieków skarpetkami, czosnkiem, szałwią i nutą anyżu. Nienawidziła anyżu.

Smakowało jeszcze gorzej.

I wyszło z niej szybciej niż weszło. Wstrząsana torsjami, które rozrywały ją na ćwierci, Marnie przechyliła się na łóżku, podtrzymywana przez Dory i oddała cześć bogom rozkładu, wymiotując jak szalona, w większości krwią, chociaż nie wiedziała, skąd jej się w niej tyle wzięło. Żaden kac morderca nie mógł się z tym równać. Myślała, że wypluje wnętrzności, a jej żołądek przewróci się na nice. Do tego przed szeroko otwartymi oczyma przemykały jej obrazy z hangaru – dłoń walająca się na betonie, odcięte głowy w kloszu lampy, przewracające się stelaże z kajakami, rechoczący wampir z loczkami, zbryzgany krwią Dean z wejrzeniem Ponurego Żniwiarza, rękojeść maczety wystająca jej z piersi, krople krwi ściekające do uchylonych ust. Niedaleko słyszała krzyki i zrozumiała, że to jej własne, co jakiś czas tłumione kolejnymi torsjami. Ile można wymiotować? Niech to się już skończy…

Skończyło się?

Marnie padła jak długa na łóżko, ledwo czując, że Dory wyciera jej twarz wilgotnym ręcznikiem. Skończyło się. Dzięki Bogu. Niezbyt przytomnie spojrzała na pochylającego się nad nią Deana i zamrugała, usiłując zrozumieć, co do niej mówił. Czy wciąż czuła głód? Jakbyś zwymiotował śledzionę z przyległościami, to byś nie pytał, mój miły. Acha, głód krwi? Nie, raczej nie, a fuj. Nie? Nie.

Dean uśmiechnął się z ulgą i obejrzał się za siebie, na zastygłych przy motelowym stoliku Sama i Bobby’ego. Teraz jego kolej. Przez milisekundę pomyślał obrazoburczo, że dobrze mu tak jak jest i nie powinien niczego zmieniać – w tej postaci był szybszy, sprawniejszy, wytrzymalszy, nieczuły na zmiany temperatury i okoliczności przyrody, nie musiał spać, pić, ani jeść… mhm, prawie, bo dietę jednak miał specyficzną. Prawie jak jego brat bez duszy. Ta ostatnia konstatacja uderzyła go w splot słoneczny niczym taran. Nie chciał być taki jak jego brat. Nie chciał, by jego brat był taki. Coś trzeba było z tym zrobić, a by tego dokonać, znów musiał stać się sobą, w wersji bez udoskonaleń i uchybień.

\- Bobby – powiedział miękko. - Nalej mi drinka. Krwawa Mary raz.

\- Powodzenia – szepnęła Marnie z łoża boleści, dałby sobie głowę uciąć (może jednak lepiej nie), nieco złośliwie. - Może tobie pójdzie lepiej.

Nie poszło.

*

Jęk. Westchnienie. Rozkosz.

Marnie czuła pod plecami miękki dotyk pościeli i garść uwierających okruchów – nie powinni byli jeść chipsów w łóżku, a przy sobie mocne, stanowcze, męskie ciało, które ją w ową pościel i okruszki wtłaczało. Uwielbiała cedrowy zapach jego wody kolońskiej, dotyk nagiej, rozgrzanej skóry, twardość obejmujących ją mięśni ramion, delikatność miejsc, które powinny być delikatne i szorstkość zarostu drażniącego usta przy pocałunku, gibkość, energię i pomysłowość, a nade wszystko rozkoszne wypełnienie, które sprawiało, że czuła się chroniona, otulona kokonem bezpieczeństwa, hołubiona. Kochana.

Poruszała się pod nim niespieszne, oplatając nogami, by sięgnął jak najgłębiej. Dłońmi pieściła jego kark, ramiona, plecy i pośladki, nie mogąc przestać go dotykać, nie mogąc przestać się nim cieszyć. Pocałunki znaczyły jej twarz, szyję i piersi, w jednej chwili ssąc i przygryzając wrażliwe sutki, by chwilę później zająć się płatkiem ucha, lub podpuchniętymi, ciut obolałymi ustami. Zieleń oczu hipnotyzowała. Drobne kropelki potu na nosie i piegi odznaczające się ciemniejszymi cętkami na bladej skórze – rozczulały.

Żar we wnętrzu Marnie rozpalał się coraz mocniej. Oddech rwał na strzępy. Instynktownie zacisnęła palce na piegowatej skórze pleców, wbijając w nią paznokcie i zostawiając ślad półksiężycy. Dean obraziłby się za porównanie do rumaka dźgniętego ostrogą – tym bardziej, że w żadnym wypadku nie należy dźgać koni ostrogami, ale instynktownie tak właśnie zareagował. Przyspieszył. Nie pozbawiony gwałtowności ruch wzniósł oboje wyżej i wyżej na spirali namiętności. Dobrze było raz jeszcze poczuć się tak potężnym i bezwolnym jednocześnie. Pozwolić sobie na utratę kontroli. Wybuch. Wewnętrzny dygot. Spełnienie.

Jęk. Westchnienie. Rozkosz.

*

Świt kolejnego dnia zastał ich w jednym łóżku, rozgrzanych seksem, usatysfakcjonowanych, rozluźnionych i błogo wymęczonych. Dean nie narzekał, że znów czuje wszystko, co czuć powinien, choćby zmęczenie i senność. Warto było.

Opierając się o zagłówek, z poduszką wygodnie umoszczoną pod plecami, z przyjemnością przyglądał się siedzącej obok, bezwstydnie nagiej Marnie, od niechcenia splatającej kolorowe sznurki paciorków w indiańską bransoletkę. Szło jej nie gorzej od Dory – w końcu miała dobrą nauczycielkę, a bransoletka podobno była przeznaczona dla niego. Taki przenośny łapacz snów, który mógłby okazać się przydatny, biorąc pod uwagę, że znowu miał śnić. I mieć koszmary, do których dołączyły wspomnienia z piwnicy Waltera Shore’a. Niektórzy kolekcjonowali znaczki, inni monety czy broń białą, jeszcze inni – figurki aniołów, a on – koszmary. Nie sądził, by jakikolwiek łapacz snów mógł temu zapobiec, ale nie chciał robić Marnie przykrości. Po pierwsze, byłoby to niewłaściwe, a po drugie – niebezpieczne dla zdrowia, bo panna Pulawski miała niezły temperament po ojcu harleyowcu.

Dobrze, że nie miała po nim sylwetki, pomyślał z wewnętrznym chichotem Dean, z aprobatą mierząc wzrokiem smukłe, śniade ciało z krągłymi piersiami i jakże odpowiednim wcięciem w talii i upijając łyk z ozdobnej piersiówki. Marnie miała rację. Nalewka na dziewannie była godna uwagi. Powinien poczęstować nią Bobby’ego. O ile wszystkiego nie wypiją, bo dziewczyna, nie odrywając się od sznurków bransoletki, właśnie wyciągnęła po nią rękę.

Boże, jak dobrze z powrotem czuć smak i moc alkoholu. A hamburgery, które wieczorem zamówili z pobliskiej Kathy’s Tavern były po prostu przepyszne - z cebulą, korniszonami, marynowaną papryką i podwójnym serem. Nie mógł się ich najeść do syta. Marnie i Bobby także nie odmówili, nawet Dory skubnęła, chociaż bez wołowiny – była wegeterianką, tylko Sam wzgardził, całkowicie pochłonięty poszukiwaniem nowej sprawy na necie i w lokalnych gazetach. Z pewną dozą logiki stwierdził, że jeśli już znaleźli się w Tennessee, mogą poszukać czegoś ciekawego na miejscu.

Na przykład w Goodlettsville pojawiły się wzmianki wskazujące na poltergeista. Dean i Marnie w sumie nie mieli nic przeciwko, ale Bobby obruszył się, że to Zjadacz Dusz, z którym niegdyś uporali się z Rufusem, więżąc go celtyckim sigilem na upiory i że nie miał prawa się wydostać, a poza tym woli wracać na stare śmieci, by czuwać przy telefonach i potwierdzać przykrywki łowców. Dory nie odezwała się, ale także nie była zachwycona – tęskniła za swoim sklepem z ziołami i Melisą, która nie powinna zbyt długo pozostawać pod opieką sąsiadów, bo nie pamiętali, że uwielbiała wątróbkę.

Sam wzruszył ramionami - i przyjmując do wiadomości, że nie pojadą do Goodlettsville, jak gdyby nigdy nic rozpoczął poszukiwania od nowa. Wyglądał, jakby nie potrafił rozstać się z komputerem. Ha, pomyślał z przekąsem wspominający ubiegły wieczór Dean, Sammy powinien sprawić sobie wtyczkę i podłączyć się do laptopa na stałe, byłoby mu łatwiej. Nie, nie byłoby. Będąc, czy już nie będąc wampirem, wciąż nie mógł patrzeć na tego nowego, odmienionego brata. Jakim cudem tak długo nie dostrzegał, że czegoś mu brakuje. Bagatela,  okazało się, że zabrakło mu duszy. Jak można przywrócić komuś coś tak ulotnego?

\- Nie wiesz może, skąd wziąć duszę dla Sama? – spytał ponuro, wracając do rzeczywistości, przejmując piersiówkę z dziewannówką i popijając solidny łyk.

\- Byle jaką, czy jego własną? – uściśliła Marnie, zawiązując zgrabny supełek na końcu bransoletki w czarno-zielono-czerwone romby przypominającej zrzuconą skórę węża.

\- Własną – prychnął Dean, przewracając oczyma. – Po co mu cudza?

\- Nie wiem, może lubi różnorodność – odcięła się Marnie, odgryzając za długą nitkę i z dumą przypatrując się swojemu dziełu. – Chyba tylko Śmierć mogłaby ci pomóc. Mówię „mogłaby”, bo w wierzeniach Słowian boginią śmierci była Nyja, władczyni Nawii, Pani…

\- Mógłby – poprawił odruchowo Dean, przerywając jej w pół słowa i prostując się jak rażony gromem. – Niech mnie, masz rację, jesteś genialna.

\- Jestem – zgodziła się skromnie Marnie, godząc się z niezbyt uprzejmym przerwaniem wywodu o Nawiach (ze względu na swoje pochodzenie Edwin Pulawski bardzo poważnie podchodził do studiowania wierzeń słowiańskich) i uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. Sięgnęła po dłoń Deana dzierżącą piersiówkę, choć nie po to by ją odebrać, a po to, by omotać nadgarstek paciorkową bransoletką, przy okazji ciesząc się, że wyczuwa ciepło jego skóry i mocny puls. – Proszę, powinno pomóc ze złymi snami. Sznurkowe talizmany są dobre na wszystko.

Tobie za bardzo nie pomogły, kiedy Borys przebił cię maczetą na wylot, pomyślał przelotnie i ciut niesprawiedliwie Dean, ale zmilczał, zajęty gorączkowym rozważaniem wszystkich za i przeciw przywołaniu Śmierci. Tego Śmierci.

Jedno wiedział na pewno. Przyda mu się dobra pizza.


End file.
